KOF Ryuusei
by VikaDan
Summary: El misterio que guarda un nuevo torneo, la probabilidad de destruir a Orochi y el verdadero pasado de Leona, lo que hay detras de una estrella
1. Chapter 1

**K.O.F Ryuusei**

**Prólogo**

Hace tiempo atrás, cuando los Dioses gobernaban la tierra. Existió una bella Diosa llamada Hoshi, esta Diosa protegía a los humanos encendiendo un millón de antorchas en el cielo nocturno para guiarlos en la oscuridad, de esa forma nacieron las estrellas. Pero, lo que nadie sabía de Hoshi es que ella era la hermana menor del temible Dios Orochi, Hoshi nunca se oponía a lo que Orochi mandaba, pero, tampoco le apoyaba.

Poco después que Kusanagi fuera desterrado y que este venciera a Orochi, fue con Hoshi para pedirle ayuda para destruir a lo humanos, Hoshi se opuso a los deseos de su hermano y este la desterró con los humanos quitándole su inmortalidad.

Orochi- ya que adoras tanto a los humanos, morarás entre ellos y se olvidará que alguna vez fuimos familia.

Hoshi- si eso es lo que quieres, adelante, no me arrepiento de nada, mi deber es proteger a los seres de la tierra, pero, lo que tu buscas es tu propio beneficio ¿de que te servirá dominar a los hombres? Kusanagi ya te derroto una vez, no dudes de que algún día vuelvan a hacerlo, así que resígnate, no puedes vencer el espíritu de los mortales.

Orochi- ¡cállate! Eso no es nada comparado a mi poder ¡los humanos perecerán junto contigo!

Cuando Orochi finalizó su frase Hoshi fue arrojada a la tierra como una mortal. Pasó el tiempo y Hoshi se casó con un mortal llamado Sky con el cual tuvo un hijo al cual llamó Zetsuna.

Pasó el tiempo y Zetsuna creció. Cuando Zetsuna estaba a punto de casarse una hermosa Diosa se le apareció con un mensaje importante.

Zetsuna- ¿Quién eres tú?

Okuni- No temas Zetsuna, soy Okuni la Diosa de la vida y el destino, he venido a ti con un mensaje importante. Cuando te cases, tú y tu esposa tendrán una descendencia poderosa, la cual será capas de apoyar o destruir a Orochi, esto es según su elección, tendrán habilidades para manejar el fuego y el agua, así como sus derivados, también serán capases de dominar los tres tesoros sagrados que han sellado a Orochi, para liberarle o destruirle y será su elección regresárselos a los guardianes o quedarse con ellos para ser poderosos, pero, si se corrompen por la ambición de poder pueden provocar su propia destrucción. Serán conocidos como el "Loto Blanco" por la habilidad te estar a favor o en contra de Orochi. Dime ¿estas dispuesto a aceptarlo?

Zetsuna- sí, dime Okuni ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

Okuni- recuerda que si obedeces, los nacidos bajo esta maldición pueden ser libres, lo que debes hacer es ponerles los nombres que yo te diga y estos deben ser…

Paso un año y Zetsuna tuvo tres hermosas hijas las cuales eran peli azuladas y de ojos azules turquesa. La mayor se llamó Layla, la cual tenía el poder del fuego, la que le seguía tenía el nombre de Lynn y esta nació con la habilidad de controlar el agua y la última, controlaba ambos elementos, y su nombre era Leona. Pasaron dieciocho años.

Orochi, al enterarse de tal rebelión fue personalmente a asesinar a Hoshi y a su familia logrando su cometido, pero lo que Orochi no supo fue que Zetsuna escondió a Leona en un barco para salvarla.

Leona- Pero padre, no quiero dejarte, ni a mi abuelos, ni a mi madre, ni a mis hermanas, quiero estar con ustedes.

Zetsuna- lo sé hija, pero, date cuenta de que eres nuestra última esperanza, debes vivir para salvarnos, ese es tu destino, nosotros siempre estaremos en tu corazón, ahora mi pequeña, vete, vete y sálvanos de Orochi.

Zetsuna le beso la frente y colgó una gema en su pecho, esta gema era un crucifijo, con estrella de cuatro picos en medio y con otras tres estrella iguales en las extremidades de la cruz. Leona abrazó a su padre y subió al barco diciéndole adiós con lágrimas en los ojos, después que Leona se marchó Orochi llegó y mató a todos. Cuando Layla y Lynn murieron sus espíritus entraron al cuerpo de Leona, para acompañarla y para que nunca estuviera sola, pero sobre todo protegerla.

El barco desembarcó en un muelle cerca de una selva, Leona comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la selva hasta que a la distancia vio que se aproximaba una tormenta, ella vio dos veces a su alrededor y vio una aldea, así que decidió acercarse para tener refugio, pero al llegar se dio cuenta de que dicho lugar estaba siendo azotado por la tormenta, se compadeció de los aldeanos y utilizando sus habilidades para manejar el agua hizo que la tormenta se alejara, despejando el cielo mostrando un bello cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas e iluminado por la luna. El jefe de la aldea vio lo que Leona había hecho y se acercó para agradecerle.

Jefe- No sé de donde saliste pero te lo agradecemos, nos has salvado ¿cómo podríamos pagártelo?

Leona- no fue nada, si me lo permite, ¿señor…?

Tael- Oh, si discúlpame, mi nombre es Tael es un placer conocerte señorita

Leona- El placer es mío ¿me permitiría quedarme en su aldea?

Tael- Claro que sí, es más, serás nuestra Diosa protectora, ¡Todos, Arrodíllense ante nuestra Diosa…! Disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Leona sabía que no podía revelarles su nombre, ya que Orochi podría estar buscándola, así que miró las estrella y vio que en ese momento una lluvia de estrellas estaba sobre la aldea, se volvió hacía Tael y dijo.

Leona- Ryuusei… mi nombre es Ryuusei (el cual significa estrella fugaz o lluvia de estrellas)

Tael- ¡Arrodíllense ante nuestra Diosa Ryuusei!

Y así comenzó la nueva vida de Leona, mejor dicho de Ryuusei, ella protegía a los aldeanos de cada catástrofe, así fue hasta que cumplió veintiún años, ella se casó y tuvo un hijo el cual llamó Gaidel (sí, es el padre de la Leona que conocemos) todo iba bien, hasta que le visitaron los tres guardianes de los tesoros legendarios, le avisaron que Orochi había sido liberado y que provocaría caos en la tierra, Ryuusei sabía que este día llegaría, así que les hablo de la técnica del loto blanco, el cual consistía en que los guardianes debían concentrar su poder en un ataque, el poder del espejo lo inmovilizaría, mientras que las llamas Yasakani y Kusanagi debían ser absorbidas por Ryuusei, para poder transformarlos en agua y fuego al mismo tiempo, con dichos elementos en su poder ella formaría una flor de loto para dar en el blanco y destruir a Orochi para siempre, pero, había algo en esta técnica, Ryuusei debía sacrificar su vida para poder ejecutarla, si fallaba, su vida habría sido en vano. Y así lo hicieron, pero, el espejo no atrapo a Orochi y al momento de lanzar el ataque Orochi se movió, Ryuusei moría lentamente mientras Orochi se reía de ella.

Orochi- ¿tú eres la última esperanza de Hoshi? ¡Eres patética! Sólo mírate, estas muriendo gracias a la ineptitud de tu padre.

Ryuusei-(Con sus últimos alientos) T…Tal vez tengas razón P… Pero escúchame bien, "la última será igual a la primera…"

Y Ryuusei murió antes de terminar, Orochi no lo entendió, así que no le tomo importancia, tomó al hijo de Ryuusei y se lo llevo para que se volviera uno de sus ocho generales.

Y así fue hasta donde conocemos… Orochi esta por destruir a los humanos. Hasta que se decretó lo contrario…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 Como gotas de agua**

El nuevo torneo estaba por comenzar y las inscripciones ya estaban abiertas. Al lugar llegaron varios conocidos como el equipo de los Psychosoldier, el Fatal Fury, las Woman, el NEST, el Ikari, el Hero, el Art of Fighting, el Orochiy el Sacred Tresure Team

Ya eran pasadas de las dos de la tarde, las inscripciones estaban por cerrarse, así que llegó lo que parecía ser el último equipo a la mesa de inscripciones.

Joven- ¿nombres de los participantes?

Layla- Layla Ryuusei, Lynn Ryuusei y Leona Heidern

Joven- ¿llenaron las formas?

Layla-¿nos cree estúpidas o que?

Lynn- tranquila onee-chan

Cerca de la mesa de inscripciones estaba el Sacred Tresure Team conformado por Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami y Chizuru Kagura y sin querer estaban escuchando la discusión de la mesa.

Kyo- esa chica si que es ruda

Chizuru- ¿Cuál de las dos?

Kyo- la peli azulada

Iori- por si no te haz dado cuenta Kusanagi, las dos son peli azuladas

Kyo- bueno, bueno, la de cabello corto, pero, ellas dijeron que Leona estaría en su equipo

Iori- hace dos años que no se sabe nada de ella, ni siquiera su propio equipo sabe donde esta

Chizuru- ¿curioso? Es la segunda vez que la ponen en otro equipo

Kyo- ¿segunda?

Chizuru- sí, la primera vez fue con Yagami y conmigo, pero eso fue hace dos años

Iori- este torneo se va a poner interesante

(De regreso en la mesa)

Joven- les faltan dos datos

Layla- ¡genial! ¿Y ahora qué?

Joven- faltan sus edades y cumpleaños

Layla- ok, tome nota. Layla Ryuusei 21 años 10 de Enero, Lynn Ryuusei 21 años 10 de Enero y Leona Heidern 21 años 10 de Enero

Joven- ¡oigan! ¿Están jugando conmigo o qué?

Lynn- ¿por qué lo dice?

Joven- ¿cómo es posible que las tres tengan la misma edad y hayan nacido el mismo día?

Lynn-¿coincidencia del destino?

Joven- ¿no serán hermanas de Leona? Son iguales a ella, peli azuladas de ojos azules

Layla- ¡deje de decir estupideces y haga su trabajo!

Lynn- lo que mi hermana quiso decir es que, no lo creo, ya que ella es Heidern y nosotras Ryuusei

Joven- sigo insistiendo en que son iguales, son como gotas de agua

Layla- ¡y yo insisto en que si no nos inscribe le romperé la cara!

Joven- ok, tranquila, por último ¿Cuál es el nombre del equipo?

Lynn- Ryuusei Team

Joven- bien, mañana a las seis de la tarde deben ir a esta dirección, ahí se les asignará una casa por equipo, ya que las reglas han cambiado un poco, lleguen puntuales o su casa se le dará a otro equipo

Layla- bien, larguémonos de aquí Lynn, aun debemos buscar a Leona-san

Lynn- hai onee-chan

Las chicas Ryuusei estaban por salir pero sus miradas se cruzaron con las del Sacred Tresure Team, lo que provocó que Lynn reaccionara.

Lynn- Es… Es…

Layla- ay no ¡Lynn te lo advierto!

Lynn- ¡IORI YAGAMI!

Lynn se lanza sobre Iori abrazándolo fuertemente, el pelirrojo no entiende la situación, se sentía como cuando sus fans se lanzan sobre él al salir de su casa.

Iori-¡oye suéltame me sofocas!

Lynn- ¡no puedo creer que en verdad seas tú!

Layla- ¡LYNN! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no juegues con la BASURA?

Kyo- eres famoso Yagami

Iori- ¡cállate y quítamela de enzima!

Chizuru- oye Lynn ¿no te gustaría soltarlo?

Lynn- ¡NO! Así que no molestes

Chizuru- lo que pasa es que…

Layla- …le estas sacando el aire

Lynn- ¡oops! lo siento (suelta a Iori) no me gustaría matarte antes de nuestra boda

Chizuru- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿BODA?

Kyo- ¿es tu novia y nunca nos dijiste?

Iori- ¡estás loco, es la primera vez que la veo!

Layla- mi hermanita esta loca por ti y digo loca porque en verdad esta loca

Lynn- (soñada) mi gran sueño es casarme con Iori Yagami

Layla- y el mío degollarlo en frente de ti el día de su boda

Lynn- ¡eres muy mala onee-chan!

Layla- es natural, lo que tu amas yo lo odio, es más, si me da la gana puedo matarlo ahora mismo

Iori- (estas están bien locas)

Iori vio detenidamente a las chicas, era cierto lo que el joven de las inscripciones había dicho, eran iguales a Leona, sólo que la más grande tenía el cabello corto con unos mechones largos enfrente y la pequeña tenía fleco con unos mechones largos y el cabello largo y trenzado.

Chizuru- disculpen mi atrevimiento pero ¿son algo de Leona?

Lynn- ¿Leona-onee-chan?, ¡es verdad! Debemos ir con Leona-onee-chan, se me había olvidado

Layla- ¡tonta!, ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vámonos!

Iori- ¡esperen! ¿Saben donde esta Leona?

Pero las chicas ya no le contestaron ya que salieron corriendo del lugar, Iori quería ver a Leona, ya que hace dos años no pudo hablar con ella y decírselo, ya que ocurrió el accidente, sacó su teléfono celular yendo a los mensaje, ahí estaba un mensaje que nunca pudo enviar, el número era el de Leona, pensaba abrirlo pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Kyo.

Kyo- esa tal Layla… me gusta

Chizuru- ¿qué? ¿Te gusta esa agresiva?

Kyo- sí, se ve fuerte, es bonita, odia a Yagami, tiene una gemela chiflada ¿qué más podría pedir?

Chizuru- que ni Yuki ni Athena te linchen

Kyo- buen punto, pero ¿por qué me preocuparía de Athena?

Iori- porque esa esta más loca que la tal Lynn

Kyo- cierto ¡tengo que conseguir una cita con Layla!

Chizuru- ¡eres un patán!

Iori dejó que Kyo y Chizuru siguieran discutiendo, pero, aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza que Leona volvería, esta vez ¿tendía el valor para decírselo?

Iori-(Leona… ¿dónde estarás?)

Mientras tanto… Layla y Lynn se dirigieron al templo Kagura, en la parte del sótano había un espejo con cuatro lunas, al entrar se arrodillaron ante el espejo.

Layla- hicimos lo que nos pediste, ahora ¿qué sigue?

Voz del espejo- bien hecho mis niñas, ahora nos queda esperar hasta el momento de llevar a cabo el plan

Lynn- pero hay un problema ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin Leona?

Voz del espejo- tranquilas, sólo para la ceremonia de apertura haré que las tres estén presentes, para que no levanten sospechas, en especial contra los Orochi que estarán en el torneo, de eso yo me encargo, pero deben tener cuidado, nadie debe saber esto, mucho menos los descendientes de los guardianes de los tesoros sagrados.

Layla- dos de ellos han sido robados, sólo queda la espada ¿los recuperamos?

Voz del espejo- aun no, esperen un poco más, ahora, vallan mis pequeñas, mañana es la ceremonia así que deben llegar puntuales, tomen estos collares, por nada del mundo deben quitárselos ¿entendido?

Layla y Lynn- ¡Hai Ryuusei-sama!

Las chicas se retiraron, el lugar estaba completamente solo, en una de las lunas del espejo apareció el reflejo de Leona.

Ryuusei- ¿estas lista Leona?

Leona- sí Ryuusei-sama, estoy lista para afrontar mi destino, ya tome mi camino y no voy a retroceder

Ryuusei- así debe ser mi niña haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 Bajo el mismo techo**

El torneo estaba por comenzar, los participantes llegaron al lugar de encuentro, era como una ciudad (muy tipo "ciudad batallas" de Yugioh), todos se dirigieron al estadio para la ceremonia de apertura, en las gradas estaban los fans de los equipo, algunos con mantas y cartelones, otros vestidos como su peleador favorito y otros sencillamente para ver las peleas. Al escenario llegó el presentador para anunciar a los equipos y las batallas.

Presentador- ¡sean bienvenidos a una nueva emisión del torneo The King Of Fighters! Como pueden ver estamos en una ciudad construida específicamente para este torneo, como hace dos años, las reglas son: los equipos deberán estar en la misma casa hasta que se acabe el torneo, si uno o más de los miembros del equipo no se presenta, quedarán descalificados automáticamente, se les brindarán unas tarjetas ID por si desean salir de este lugar hacia el exterior. Y sin más que agregar ¡qué pasen nuestros equipos!

El desfile comenzó, varios de los participantes habían cambiado sus loocks, todos se pararon en una fila para que los espectadores los observaran, los últimos de la fila era el Sacred Tresure Team los cuales habían cambiado de loock y se veían bien. Kyo traía una playera negra y un pantalón azul marino con una cadena, Chizuru traía una blusa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco negro y un pantalón de vestir del mismo color, mientras que Iori traía una playera blanca con una chaqueta negra con rojo y un pantalón negro.

Presentador- y estos son nuestros participantes… esperen… me informan que acaba de llegar el último equipo, por favor recibámosles con un fuerte aplauso.

Todos voltearon a ver al último equipo, subiendo a la plataforma llegó Layla, la cual vestía con un top blanco y una gabardina negra con un short del mismo color y unas botas, seguida de ella llegó Lynn, la cual vestía con una playera blanca y un chaleco negro, en combinación con un pantalón del mismo color y unos guantes que sólo le cubrían las palmas. Llegaron y se pararon a un lado del Sacred Tresure Team.

Kyo- ¿sólo ellas dos?

Subiendo a la plataforma llegó la última del Ryuusei Team, ella traía una blusa sin mangas que cubría desde la altura de su pecho y una chaqueta negra con blanco en combinación con un pantalón del mismo color con el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja. Su rostro era cubierto por una gorra negra.

Espectador- ¿quién es ella?

Otro espectador- sí, que se quite la gorra

Los fans estaban impacientes por saber quien era la enigmática mujer, así que se le acercó el presentador.

Presentador- disculpa ¿podrías quitarte la gorra? Queremos saber quien eres

La peli azulada se quito la gorra arrojándola lejos, los espectadores se emocionaron al ver que la chica era Leona.

Espectador- ¡Leona ha vuelto!

Otro espectador- ¡se ve muy bien!

Un fan de la belleza femenina- ¡Leona, abandona el ejército y cásate conmigo!

Lo que provocó que Iori frunciera el ceño. Leona sonrió cortésmente y saludo a los espectadores mientras caminaba para tomar su lugar en la fila. La gran mayoría estaban sorprendidos por el regreso y por el cambio de Leona, Kyo notó rápidamente que las tres chicas usaban collares similares, estrellas de cuatro picos, Layla tenía una estrella roja, Lynn una azul y Leona una morada, pero la de ella era una gargantilla.

Kyo- "estas se tomaron muy enserio que estuvieran en el mismo equipo"

Iori- "¿por qué lo dices Kusanagi?"

Kyo- "sólo míralas, las tres están vestidas de negro con blanco y tienen gemas iguales, sólo se difieren por el color"

Chizuru- "con todo respeto… ¡te comportas como una mujer!"

Kyo- ¡¿qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

Chizuru- las estas criticando, eso sólo lo hacemos las mujeres

Kyo- lo que trato de decir es que se pusieron de acuerdo con la ropa, eso es todo

Layla- ¿quieren callarse? Estamos escuchando su discusión

La ceremonia terminó y todos los participantes se dirigieron a la zona departamental, ahí se les asignaron sus casas.

Señorita- bien Sacred Tresure Team. Kyo Kusanagi y Chizuru Kagura estarán en la casa número 12, Iori Yagami su casa es la número 35

Kyo- ¿qué? Eso no es justo ¿por qué Yagami tiene una casa para él solo?

Iori- porque le pedí "amablemente" al organizador del evento que mediera una casa para mi solo

Chizuru- eso sin decir que le dio una buena cantidad de dinero para que le diera la casa

Los chicos se encaminaron para ir a sus casas pero no contaban con que comenzaría una discusión por parte de Kusanagi y Yagami.

Kyo- ¡eres un corrupto Yagami!

Iori- oye ¿de qué sirve tener tanto dinero si no es para comprarte una casa en un torneo? A demás, tengo ensayos con mi banda, y si me quedo con ustedes se van aponer a llorar como nenitas diciendo "deja de hacer tanto escándalo"

Chizuru- ¡oye! Por si no te has dado cuenta ¡soy mujer!

Iori- no lo decía por ti Kagura

Chizuru- ¡cuando insultes a Kusanagi habla en singular!

Kyo- pero hace dos años no dijiste nada porque te pusieron en la misma casa que Leona ¿verdad? ¡Pervertido!

Chizuru- yo también estaba ahí Kyo

Kyo- eso quiere decir que… ¡eres un depravado! ¿Cómo te atreves a estar SOLO con dos chicas inocentes?... (Volteando a ver a Chizuru) ¿Aun eres inocente Chizuru?

Chizuru-(furiosa) ¡KUSANAGI!

Iori no pudo contener su ira y se lanzó sobre Kyo, ambos rompieron la puerta de una casa y así comenzó una batalla, Chizuru intentó detenerlos, pero terminaron destrozando la casa. Los de seguridad llegaron y los separaron mandándolos a sus respectivas casas, ya nada podía empeorar.

Pasaron un par de horas, Iori estaba tranquilo recostado en el sofá leyendo una revista, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, Iori se levantó y abrió e inmediatamente entró Layla empujando a Iori y sin permiso.

Layla- bien, mi habitación debe ser la más grande

Lynn- (desde la puerta) ¡Layla! Con permiso Iori-kun (entra tras Layla) ¡no puedes entrar así! Debes ser educada

Iori- ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

Layla- ¿todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar grandísimo idiota?

Iori- ¿Qué dijiste?

Lynn- lo que mi hermana quiso decir fue que, tu y Kusanagi-san destrozaron nuestra casa y el organizador del evento nos mando a mi onee-chan, a Leona-onee-chan y a mi contigo.

Iori- ¿qué? ¿Significa que van a estar conmigo todo el torneo?

Layla- si tu retrasado cerebro hubiera reaccionado, no estaríamos aquí

Lynn- a mi no me molesta

Layla- (sarcásticamente) ¿por qué será Lynn?

Iori no creyó una sola palabra de las chicas, así que llamo para verificar y en efecto, todo el torneo debían estar con Iori, pero, si el Ryuusei Team estaría con él, ¿dónde esta Leona?

Iori- ¿y Leona?

Layla- esta en atino

Iori- ¿atino?

Layla-¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA!

Lynn- ¡Layla! Leona-onee-chan salió, al parecer fue la primera en estrenar su tarjeta ID

Iori- y ¿A dónde fue?

Layla- a quete

Iori- ¿quete?

Layla- sí, ¡a QUE TE INTERESA!

Iori- ¡me estas colmando la paciencia!

Lynn- si vamos a estar bajo el mismo techo hay que llevarnos bien ¿sí? Miren se esta haciendo tarde, hay que ir a dormir, si descansamos tendremos mejor humor

Iori- ok, esta casa tiene dos habitaciones, en la más grande estarán ustedes tres, yo me quedare en la otra

Layla- me parece bien

Las chicas se acomodaron en la otra habitación, Iori había escogido la otra habitación desde el principio, se cambio para irse a dormir, una ves que se recostó en la cama se puso a pensar.

Iori- de nuevo en la misma casa… como hace dos años

Pasó un rato e Iori se quedó profundamente dormido, Layla y Lynn salieron de su habitación, se aseguraron de no despertar a Iori y caminaron hasta la puerta saliendo en silencio de la casa. Usaron las tarjetas ID para salir dirigiendo su camino al templo Kagura, entraron al sótano pasando por el laberinto de espejos para llegar al espejo con las cuatro lunas.

Layla- Ryuusei-sama ¿Qué vamos a hacer? El plan se ha estropeado

Lynn- estamos en la misma casa que Iori Yagami ¿Qué haremos sin Leona?

Ryuusei- tranquilas, yo me ocupare de todo, prolongaré la técnica que usamos para la ceremonia de apertura hasta que sea el momento de actuar, ahora regresen

Layla y Lynn- hai Ryuusei-sama

Las chicas regresaron, nuevamente el reflejo de Leona apareció en el espejo

Ryuusei- ya oíste Leona, por nada del mundo te quites la gargantilla, para que al estar a lado de Layla y Lynn puedas tener forma física y tus emociones, ahora vete con ellas

Leona salió del espejo y emprendió su salida ¿qué era lo que le deparaba el destino?

Bueno, he aqui mi nueva historia, creeanme que me estoy rompiendo la cabeza para que este fic sea del agrado del publico, bueno quiero pasar a dar agradecimientos muy muy grandes a dos personas. 

**Ralf Jones** Gracias por ser una gran influencia y por darme buenos consejos

**Ikari Leona **Muchas gracias pequeña, en especial por darme ànimo para seguir escribiendo

pero quiero hablar de una chica, **GothicL0li Patit0 Diam0nd** No te deprimas si te batean por tus historias, a mi me paso esactamente lo mismo, pero gracias a grandes chicos como los anteriores, me han esseñado que escribimos porque nos gusta no por queres agradarles a los demàs.

OK ya me voy, pero, dejen reviews o no lo termino jajaja, no es sierto, me escriban o no yo lo termino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 Contienda**

Iori despertó y salió de su habitación, y se sorprendió al ver a Layla recostada en el sofá tomando una cerveza mientras leía una revista, se había dado cuenta de que traía una ropa muy diferente a la del día anterior. Traía un traje negro, era un short negro entero con un saco del mismo color y un cinturón plateado.

Iori- ¿Qué haces ahí?

Layla- (muy sarcástica) tomando el sol ¿no lo vez?

Iori- (igual de sarcástico) ja, ja que graciosa, cambiando de tema, ¿hay alguien en el baño? Porque me voy a duchar

Layla-no, adelante

Iori vio que Layla se rió levemente, pero no le tomo importancia y se fue por el pasillo, después salió Lynn, ella traía una blusa azul cielo sin mangas con una falda tableada arriba de la rodilla del mismo color, se acerca a donde esta Layla.

Lynn- lo que hiciste no fue bueno onee-chan, tanto como tu como yo, sabemos que Leona-onee-chan se esta duchando

Layla- quiero divertirme un rato

Lynn- te vas a meter en problemas

Iori abrió la puerta y vio a Leona frente a él envuelta en una toalla, Iori retrocedió de la sorpresa, su cara estaba roja, Leona sólo se limitó a verlo por un momento cuando escucho a Layla reírse hasta más no poder.

Layla-(aun riéndose) ¿viste su cara? Parecía que había desaparecido o ¿le dio la espalda a Leona-san? Estoy segura que al verla se le paro…

Lynn- (sonrojada) ¡Layla!

Layla- …el corazón, no me dejaste acabar

Iori estaba furioso, pero se le olvido cuando vio a Leona caminar hasta donde estaban Layla y Lynn.

Leona- hablaré contigo después de que me cambie Layla Ryuusei

Lynn- uhy estas en problemas onee-chan

Layla- cállate Lynn

Iori dejo aquella escena y se fue a tomar una ducha, al salir, Layla estaba sentada en el sofá se le veía molesta, cruzada de brazos y piernas, soplando de disgusto y con la mirada desviada.

Leona- ¡deja de comportarte como una niña y mírame cuando te hablo!

Layla- (levantándose) ¡tú no eres mi madre, Heidern!

Leona- tienes razón, no soy tu madre, y por ello mismo no tengo porque estarte aguantando, si vamos a estar compartiendo esta casa con Yagami te debes comportar, tu broma de hoy en la maña no tuvo ninguna gracia

Layla permaneció en silencio, Leona le dijo que se disculpara con Iori, así lo hizo aunque de mala gana y se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

Leona- discúlpala, cuando no tiene nada que hacer se la pasa haciendo bromas de mal gusto

Iori- ya me di cuenta

Iori no apartaba la vista de Leona, ya que ella traía un vestido magenta arriba de la rodilla en combinación con unas calcetas largas negras, en verdad se veía muy bien.

Leona- ¿te pasa algo Yagami-san?

Iori- uh… no, estoy bien

Leona- me alegró, Lynn, ¿me ayudas a hacer el desayuno?

Lynn- claro Leona-onee-chan, será mejor que te vistas Iori-kun

Iori asintió mientras veía a Leona dirigirse a la cocina, después se fue por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Un rato más tarde Iori salió de su habitación, él traía una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, se encontró con Lynn y esta le dijo que el desayuno ya estaba listo, los dos se fueron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta con una comida que se veía apetecible, Layla ya estaba comiendo tranquilamente hasta que vio a Iori.

Layla- creo que se me acaba de ir el apetito… no la verdad no, ¡esta comida esta deliciosa! Te luciste Leona-san

Leona- no exageres Layla-san, además hay que darle también crédito a Lynn-chan ya que ella me ayudo

Lynn- (sintiéndose alagada) las felicitaciones que yo necesito son las de Iori-kun

Layla- ahora si se me fue el apetito… ¡Pero no puedo dejar de comer estos manjares!

Lynn le hizo una seña a Iori para que se sentara a la mesa, Iori asintió cortésmente y se sentó, Lynn se sentó en medio de Iori y Leona, la cual se sentó después de servir el desayuno. Layla terminó de comer antes que todos, se levanto de la mesa llevando su plato al fregadero, después salió de la cocina y se fue a acostar al sofá para seguir leyendo su revista.

Los demás seguían comiendo tranquilamente y en silencio, Iori terminó de comer al mismo tiempo que Lynn, Leona aun comía.

Lynn- (recostada en el hombro de Iori) ¿te gustó la comida Iori-kun?

Iori- mmm

Lynn- lo tomaré como un sí

Iori- (no sé quien es peor…mis fans o esta niña)

Leona- Lynn ¿me ayudas a lavar los trastes?

Lynn- claro Leona-onee-chan, pero, Iori-kun nos debe ayudar, ya que él también comió

Iori- y ¿Qué hay de Layla?

Lynn- ella no ayuda ni aun que le paguen

Leona- de hecho Lynn-chan, ella ya lavó sus platos

Layla- (desde la sala) no me gusta ayudar a los demás, sólo a mi misma, pero, debo aportar algo

Iori no lo podía creer, pero ella tenía razón así que les ayudo, Leona lavaba, Iori secada y Lynn los guardaba. El silencio estaba presente hasta que Iori habló.

Iori- Oye Leona ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Leona- quieres saber en donde he estado todo este tiempo ¿cierto?

Iori- ¿cómo lo supiste?

Leona- era obvio, después de la forma en que desaparecí, bueno, sólo puedo decirte que estuve entrenando y que ya no soy la Leona que conocías

Iori- ya me di cuenta, cambiaste mucho en estos dos años, aun que no me puedo explicar ¿como fue que saliste de aquel laberinto?

Al escuchar eso a Leona se le cayó uno de los platos, haciendo que este se rompiera, su mente divagaba en sus recuerdos hasta que Iori la tomó por los hombros para que reaccionara.

Iori- (dándole unas sacudidas) Leona, Leona ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

Leona-(volviendo en sí) uh ¿qué? No, no es nada, estoy bien, que torpe soy, se me cayó un plato

Leona se agachó para recoger los pedazos del plato roto, Iori también se agachó para ayudarle, pero, cuando Iori tocó su mano, Leona se exaltó y se cortó el dedo con uno de los pedazos.

Leona- ¡ah!

Lynn- Leona- onee-chan ¿estas bien?

Leona- sí Lynn-chan, no te preocupes

Al terminar su frase vio como la sangre brotaba de la herida, a pesar de que odiaba la sangre no sintió asco, sólo observaba como brotaba y caía en gotas al piso, de repente vio que Iori tomaba su mano y comenzaba a chupar su dedo para detener el sangrado, un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de la peli azulada, haciendo que reaccionara y alejara su mano.

Leona- (aun sonrojada y desviando su mirada) no… no hagas eso

Iori- entonces ¿cómo piensas detener el sangrado?

Leona- yo me las arreglaré, no quiero asustarte Yagami-san, pero, tu pelea contra el Fatal Fury Team es en media hora

Iori- (sorprendido) es verdad debo irme

Lynn- pero cámbiate de ropa, con la ropa de ayer te veías muy guapo, bueno, hoy también, pero me gusto más la de ayer

Iori no le tomo tanta importancia al comentario de Lynn, pero, se fue a cambiar para la pelea (ya que la ropa que traía ayer era exclusivamente para eso). Antes de salir de la casa fue detenido por Lynn en la puerta la cual lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera y se sacará de onda.

Lynn- que tengas suerte Iori-kun

Iori- (un poco nervioso) s-sí, gracias

Iori camina hacia el estadio, en su mente divaga la escena anterior…

Iori- por un momento creí que era… No ¡imposible! Son tres personas diferentes, aun cuando sean tan parecidas… Layla… Lynn… Leona…

La escena donde Lynn le besaba la mejilla cambio, quien le besaba no era Lynn sino Leona. Inexplicablemente un rubor apareció en las mejillas del pelirrojo, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, hasta que Kyo perturbo su paz.

Kyo- Buenos días Iori "pervertido" Yagami

Iori- ¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema Kusanagi?

Chizuru- oh no, ¿tan temprano y ya van a pelear?

Kyo- ninguno, sólo que… ¡vives con tres mujeres! ¿Crees que no es un buen motivo para llamarte así?

Iori- por si no te acuerdas también fue tu culpa, ahora tengo que estar encerrado con el Ryuusei Team todo el torneo

Kyo- encerrado con Leona otra vez ¿eh?

Iori- ¡ya cállate idiota!

Chizuru- ¡mejor cállense los dos!

Chizuru separa a ambos hombres y se pone en medio de ellos para que no intenten irse a los golpes. En el transcurso del camino se quedaron en silencio, al llegar al estadio se dieron cuenta de que estaba hasta el tope de tantos fanáticos, el Sacred Tresure Team se enfrentaría al Fatal Fury Team ese día.

Presentador- ¿listos para la acción?

Los fans estaban emocionados, ya que la batalla de ese día estaría que arde, el orden por parte del Fatal Fury Team era el siguiente: 1Joe, 2Andy, 3Terry y por parte del Sacred Tresure Team 1Chizuru, 2Iori, 3Kyo. Chizuru vs Joe Round 1 ¡Fight!

Joe comenzó lanzando varios tornados, Chizuru esquivó y le dio tres golpes débiles por abajo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, aprovechando para dar un par de vueltas y golpearlo al mismo tiempo, Joe se levantó rápidamente y lanzó un par de golpes contra Chizuru dando en el blanco, Chizuru se puso de pie y corrió hacia su oponente dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, pero este se cubrió y comenzó a golpearla finalizando con un rodillaso, Chizuru esta perdiendo la pacienscia, así que dio un parde vueltas tratando de golpear a Joe, pero este se quito y arrojo un tornado dejando inconsciente a Kagura.

Presentador- K.O. Winner is Joe

Kyo sacó a Chizuru y rápidamente entro Iori a escena. Iori vs Joe Round 2 ¡Fight!

Joe se adelantó lanzando varios tornados, cosa que el pelirrojo esquivó fácilmente, adelantándose, tomó a Joe por el cuello y lo azotó violentamente contra el piso, mientras que en el rebote lo golpeo antes de que cayera al piso, y antes de tocar el suelo se lanzó sobre él rasguñándolo insaciablemente hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Presentador- K.O. Winner is Iori ¡Perfect!

Espectador- ¡Iori es genial!

Otro espectador- sí, aun que perdió la llama… ¡Pero es increíble!

Lynn- ¡Vamos Iori-kun, eres el mejor!

Espectador- Un minuto ¿Tú no eres una de los participantes?

Lynn- sí lo soy, pero, como Iori-kun esta peleando decidí venir a verlo ¡soy su más grande admiradora!

Otro espectador- se nota, incluso estas vestida igual que él… (como su traje de la XIII) pero en versión mujer

Lynn- lo sé, ¿no es genial?

Ambos espectadores se ven entre si y luego voltean a ver a la chica Ryuusei

Espectadores- Te queda bien el rojo, combina con tus ojos

Lynn- (dándoles una cálida sonrisa) gracias chicos

La chica Ryuusei se veía tan linda al sonreír que los chicos se pusieron rojos y comenzaron a desbordar corazones por ella. (Volviendo a la pelea) Terry sacó a Joe y Andy entró a la plataforma. Iori vs Andy Round 3 ¡Fight!

(Y en las gradas)

Mai- ¡vamos Andy eres el mejor!

Lynn- ¡ánimo Iori-kun, puedes vencerlo!

Mai- ¡vamos Andy, manda a la lona a ese pelirrojo!

Lynn- ¡ánimo Iori-kun, haz que ese rubio te suplique por su vida!

Mai- (comenzando a molestarse) ¡vamos Andy, pon en coma a ese sujeto!

Lynn- (molesta) ¡ánimo Iori-kun, manda a terapia intensiva a ese tipo!

Shiranui y Ryuusei se ven con desprecio.

Mai- ¿qué haces aquí Leona?

Lynn- yo no soy Leona, soy Lynn

Mai- (sarcásticamente) si claro y yo soy un maniquí

Lynn- bueno pues…

Mai- (furiosa) ¡mátalo Andy mátalo!

(Regresando a la pelea)

Iori y Andy hacían caso omiso de los gritos de las chicas, así que comenzaron con la pelea, Andy se lanzó sobre Yagami dándole un golpe con el codo, pero este se cubrió y lo arrojo lejos, se puso de pie rápidamente corrió hacia Iori y tomándolo de la chaqueta lo arrojo lejos, Iori se puso de pie pero Andy se lanzó con sus patadas voladoras dando en el blanco, Mai estaba contenta, ya que Iori iba perdiendo, Lynn comenzaba a preocuparse, así que se puso de pie y salió de las gradas dirigiendo su camino hacia la banca del Sacred Tresure Team, al verla Kyo pudo suponer sus intenciones así que la tomo del brazo.

Lynn- ¡suéltame Kusanagi-san, debo ayudar a Iori-kun!

Kyo- si en verdad quieres ayudarlo mejor siéntate, ya que si entras nos pueden descalificar

Lynn agachó la mirada y tomo asiento en la banca junto a Chizuru, lo único que podía hacer era ver la pelea aunque le doliera. Iori fue golpeado por segunda vez por Andy, Lynn al ver caer al suelo a Iori se puso de pie, Kyo sujetó a la chica Ryuusei para que no subiera a la plataforma.

Kyo- ¡Lynn- cálmate, debes confiar en Yagami!

Lynn-¡ese tipo lo esta lastimando, suéltame, debo ayudarlo!

Kyo- tienes intenciones nobles, pero, si pones un pie ahí arriba nos van a descalificar y vamos a tener que dejar el torneo ¿quieres que Yagami deje el torneo?

Lynn se quedo callada y continuó viendo la batalla, Andy dio otro ataque e Iori estaba de nuevo en el piso, Andy se preparaba para el ataque final, Mai estaba festejando desde las gradas y Lynn comenzó a llorar.

Lynn- ¡NO, IORI-KUN!

Andy se detuvo al escuchar a Lynn, vio detenidamente a la banca del Sacred Tresure Team, vio el angustiado rostro de la chica peli azulada, no sabía que le pasaba, pero, por alguna razón la joven Ryuusei le causaba una especie de ternura. Mai no sabía que estaba pasando ¿por qué Andy se había detenido?

Mai- ¡Andy! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Andy- esa chica… Es encantadora

Terry- Andy ¿qué estas haciendo? ¿A dónde vas?

Andy comenzó a caminar pasando de largo a Iori, lentamente comenzó a bajar de la plataforma hasta quedar frente a la chica Ryuusei. Iori se levantó y vio lo que pasaba, se había quedado algo confuso ¿había olvidado la pelea sólo por ir con Lynn? Mai desde las gradas estaba furiosa, esa niña peli azulada clon de Leona le estaba quitando a su Andy.

Andy-(limpiando las lágrimas de Lynn) no me gusta ver a una chica linda llorar

Lynn- (parpadeando un par de veces) ah… ah… ¿gracias?

Presentador- Andy Bogard ha sido descalificado por abandonar la pelea, el ganador por default es Iori

Andy- ¿qué? ¿Descalificado…? No importa (abrazando a Lynn por la cintura) tengo un premio de consolación

Lynn- (Onee-chan, Leona-onee-chan me cabo de meter en un lío ¡ayúdenme!)

Iori veía detenidamente la escena, pero al verlo con más claridad la que estaba en los brazos de Andy no era Lynn sino Leona, provocando que la sangre de Iori hirviera.

Iori- ¡Oye, suéltala degenerado!

Terry- hey, hey, Yagami, ahora yo soy tu oponente, deja a mi hermano en paz

Iori- ¿que no me oíste? ¡Suéltala!

Terry- ¡Andy, si Mai te ve con Leona me obligaras a ir a tu funeral!

Iori- ella no es Leona

Terry- ¿en serio? Pues… se parece mucho a Leona

Iori- ella no es Leona, ella es… ¡olvídalo, que comience la pelea!

Terry- eso era lo que quería escuchar

Presentador- Iori vs Terry Round 4 ¡Fight!

Terry se acomodó la gorra y lanzó un ataque por el piso, Iori saltó esquivando el ataque, Iori corrió hacia Terry tomándolo por el cuello, pero este se soltó del agarre y lanzó lejos a Yagami. Iori se puso de pie rápidamente, pero Terry lo tomó por sorpresa con unas patadas, ágilmente Iori tomo la pierna de Bogard y lo lanzó lejos, pero antes de que tocara el suelo Iori ya lo esperaba para rasguñarlo al igual que a Joe, Terry cayó al suelo y con un salto se levantó, Iori y Terry tenían la misma cantidad de energía, así que el siguiente golpe decidiría el combate y quien pasaba a la siguiente ronda, Terry se decidió y se lanzó contra Yagami, pero este se quitó y tomó a Terry por sorpresa al tomarlo del cuello nuevamente, azotándolo en el piso con tal brutalidad que dejó a Bogard inconsciente.

Presentador- K.O. Winner is Iori, The Winner Team is The Sacred Tresure Team

Kyo y Chizuru (ya consciente) se pusieron a festejar desde la banca, Lynn quería felicitar a Iori, pero el chico Bogard la tenía en sus brazos, Lynn quería quitárselo de enzima, pero este la abrazaba más fuerte, al ver tal escena, Mai Shiranui se puso como fiera, bajo de las gradas y fue hasta donde estaban Andy y Lynn, Mai le soltó una bofetada a la chica Ryuusei, pero esta se quitó y quien recibió el golpe fue Andy.

Mai- ¡Andy! ¿Estás bien?

Andy- (atontado por el golpe) no Terry, yo no estrellé la moto, fue Joe

Joe- ¡eres un traidor Andy!

Terry- (volteando a ver a Joe) ¿tú estrellaste mi moto? ¡Me las vas a pagar!

Lynn- (sacudiéndose) Te agradezco por quitármelo de enzima Shiranui-san, por un momento creí que me partiría por la mitad

Mai- (furiosa) ¡AH, TÚ! ¡ERES UNA QUITANOVIOS! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A COQUETEARLE A MI ANDY?

Lynn- (volteando un par de veces y señalándose así misma) ¿estas hablando conmigo?

Mai- eres una…

Presentador- ¡no se pierdan nuestra siguiente pelea que será en dos horas. Los equipos a pelear serán el Women Team, conformado por Mary, King y Mai Shiranui, contra el Ryuusei Team conformado por Layla Ryuusei, Lynn Ryuusei y Leona Heidern!

Lynn- oh, ¿escuchaste eso Iori-kun? ¡Vamos a pelear! Vendrás a verme pelear ¿verdad?

Kyo- sí, y Shiranui va ser tú oponente

Mai- me parece bien, arreglaremos esto en combate y la ganadora se quedará con Andy

Lynn- sí y la ganadora se quedará con… ¡espera un momento! ¿Quedarse con quién?

Mai- entonces nos vemos en dos horas

La chica Shiranui se marcha del estadio molesta y Lynn se queda perpleja, Iori miro detenidamente a Lynn ¿por qué se le había figurado a Leona? Iori sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar fuera del estadio, Lynn fue tras él tomándolo del brazo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la peli azulada.

Lynn- gracias por defenderme Iori-kun

Iori- ¿me oíste?

Lynn asintió tiernamente, Iori no dijo nada, sólo se conservo callado el restó del camino hasta que llegaron a casa. Al ver Layla que Lynn llegaba con Iori esta se molestó y comenzó a reprender a su hermana.

Layla- ¡baka imotto! ¿Dónde has estado?

Lynn- fui a ver la pelea de Iori-kun, que por cierto ganó

Layla- ¿y por eso tienes que estar vestida como una fracasada?

Lynn- ¡no insultes a Iori-kun! ¡Baka onee-chan!

Layla- ¿qué dijiste estúpida?

Lynn se arrepintió de haber ofendido a su hermana mayor y se escondió detrás de Iori, Iori podía sentir el miedo de Lynn, así que interfirió en la discusión.

Iori- ¿por qué no vas y molestas a otra persona? Sí, admito que Lynn fue a ver mi pelea, pero, eso no implica que tengas que tratarla mal

Layla- ¿sabías que los que se meten en discusiones de mujeres son HOMOSEXUALES? ¡Tú no me vas a decir como tengo que tratar a mi hermana!

Leona- tal vez él no, pero yo sí

Layla- ¡Leona-san! ¿De dónde saliste?

Leona- de esonoesde

Layla- ¿esonoesde?

Leona- ¡ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!

Layla frunció el seño, Iori y Lynn rieron levemente, porque al fin alguien había puesto en su lugar a Layla, provocando que la chica Ryuusei mayor se molestara.

Layla- ¿de qué se ríen idiotas? Leona-san, le dije bien claro a Lynn que no podía ir a ver la pelea de Yagami y mírala, hasta llega del brazo de este tarado

Leona no le dio importancia a las palabras de Layla, así que fijó su vista en Lynn

Leona- dime Lynn-chan ¿pasó algo interesante en el tornero?

Lynn- sí Leona-onee-chan (saca una libreta) veamos, el Sacred Tresure Team venció a el Fatal Fury Team y pasan a la siguiente ronda

Leona- bien ¿algo más?

Lynn- sí, que en dos horas peleamos contra… ¿contra? (voltea a ver a Iori) Iori-kun ¿cómo se llama el equipo contra el que vamos a pelear?

Iori- Women Team

Leona- bien hecho Lynn-chan

Layla- esperen un momento ¿tú dejaste ir a Lynn a la pelea de Yagami?

Leona- pues claro, sino ¿cómo sabríamos que peleábamos hoy? Yo mandé a Lynn-chan para que tomara nota de los anuncios, bien, son las 2:00 pm, eso significa que nuestra pelea es a las 4:00 pm

Kyo- y también significa que Lynn peleará contra Mai Shiranui por el amor de Andy Bogard

Leona- y que Lynn-chan peleará por… Un momento ¿cómo entraste Kusanagi-san?

Kyo- la puerta estaba abierta

Layla- ¿qué no les he dicho que sierren la puerta porque se mete el SOPLÓN? Cambiando de tema ¿Qué vas a pelear con quien por quien?

Leona- Lynn-chan ¿qué fuiste a hacer exactamente al estadio?

Kyo amablemente les contó lo que exactamente ocurrió en el estadio y el motivo por el cual estaba ahí fue porque quería darle las gracias a Lynn, ya que gracias a que Andy la vio llorar bajó de la plataforma para consolarla ganado así el encuentro, claro, después que Iori dejara en la lona a Terry.

Layla- ¿quieres decir que gracias a los berridos de mi hermana Yagami le ganó a uno de los BOBOGARD?

Kyo- así es, mujeres tan divinas ¿qué haríamos sin ellas?

Layla- ser GAYS

Iori- ¡que asco!

Kyo- (tomando de la barbilla a Layla) que simpática eres, por eso me gustas

Layla- (alejándose de Kyo) no sé quien es peor BASURAMI O BASTARNAGI

Lynn- ¡Esta contienda no tiene sentido! Ese sujeto rubio me da miedo

En ese momento se empieza a escuchar música de mariachi, todos salieron de la casa para ver que era, grande fue la sorpresa de todos (y para Lynn un infarto) al ver a Andy con un enorme ramo de rosas y mariachis.

Kyo- ¿mariachis en Japón? ¿De donde diablos lo sacó?

Layla- (sarcásticamente) de Garibaldi ¿en donde más puedes contratar buenos mariachis?

Iori- técnicamente, en Japón también hay mariachis, esa idea se la copiaron a México

Leona- wow, Andy le trajo serenata a Lynn (espero que no empiece a cantar)

Andy- ¡hermosa chica peli azulada, he venido por ti!

Kyo- ¿Por cuál de las tres?

Iori y Layla- (dándole un buen coco) ¡cierra la boca Kusanagi!

Lynn- ¡hagan que se valla por favor!

Andy estaba a punto de abrir la boca para cantar, pero un buen cubetazo de agua fría cayó sobre el chico rubio, Andy volteó a ver a la concurrencia, para ver quien lo había mojado, vio detenidamente y la culpable era Leona.

Leona- estaba a punto de cantar, así que decidí ahorrarme la tortura dándole un buen baño, oye Bogard guarda silencio, ¿Qué no ves que puedes despertar a mi bebé?

Kyo, Iori y Andy- ¿¡bebé!

Layla- (creo saber de quien esta hablando)

Leona- será mejor que te vallas, ya que Mai puede verte aquí y te va a ir muy mal

Andy al escuchar la el nombre de Mai se retiró (todo empapado y con el mariachi) a su casa, Kyo e Iori voltearon a ver a Leona, esta, al sentir sus miradas volteo a verlos también.

Leona- ¿qué?

Iori- ¿bebé?

Kyo- ¿Qué es lo que exactamente hiciste en estos dos años de ausencia?

Leona- algo que no les importa

Después de que Leona terminara su frase entro a la casa dirigiéndose a la sala, seguido de ella entraron Layla, Lynn, Iori y Kyo. Se sentó en el sofá y se dio cuenta que…

Leona- veo que ya despertaste, ese sujeto perturbo tus sueños ¿verdad mi pequeño?

Kyo- "¿su bebé estaba aquí? No lo vi cuando entre"

Iori- dímelo a mi, yo vivo con ellas y nunca lo he visto

Layla- (burlándose de Kyo e Iori) ingenuos

Iori- ¿de qué te ríes Layla?

Lynn-(acercándose a Leona) buenos días Koibito-kun ¿Cómo dormiste?

Leona- Lynn-chan… es un gato no te puede contestar

Iori y Kyo- ¡¿GATO? ¿Todo el tiempo estuvo hablando de su mascota?

Layla- por supuesto ¿en verdad creyeron que Leona-san tenía un hijo?

Kyo- sentiste miedo ¿verdad Yagami?

Iori- ¿por qué habría sentido miedo?

Kyo- ¿cómo que por qué? Simplemente porque alguien ya se te había adelantado en ser el primero en…

Iori- ¡deja de decir estupideces y mejor lárgate!

Kyo- ok, ok me voy, pero recuerda esto… ¡volveré!

Kyo sale por la puerta y se va a su casa, donde Chizuru ya lo esperaba, Iori no entendió el comportamiento de Kusanagi, pero no le tomó importancia, así que se fue a sentar al sofá en donde estaban Lynn y Leona.

Lynn- ¿no es un encanto Iori-kun? Parece un pequeño tigre

Layla- ten cuidado Yagami, porque ese gato es muy delicado, lo que significa que no deja que cualquiera lo toque

Lynn- lo dices porque ya te ha rasguñado varias veces ¿verdad onee-chan?

Layla- ¡nadie pidió tu opinión baka imotto!

Ante los gritos de Layla, Koibito se levanta del regazo de Leona y se para en la mesa, cara a cara con Iori, Koibito observa por un momento a Iori, este le extiende la mano y lo llama, Koibito levanta la pata, estaba a punto de rasguñar a Iori, pero retrajo sus garras, y se acurrucó en los brazos de Yagami para tomar una siesta, Iori sonrió y comenzó a acariciar al gato que traía en los brazos, sorprendiéndose al oírlo ronronear.

Leona- veo que le agradas

Iori- por lo menos a alguien le agrado en esta casa

Leona- a mi me agradas

Lynn- a mi también me agradas Iori-kun

Layla- a mi no, y siente afortunado porque ese mini tigre te quiera

Iori- es verdad, ¿por qué lo llamaste Koibito?

Leona- para despistar al enemigo y para ver que cara ponen

Layla- así como tú… comprenderás Yagami

Leona- bien chicas, es hora de prepararnos, ya que tendremos nuestro primer enfrentamiento hoy

No sé cómo se llama cada ataque y como se efectua cada uno, así que los describo como los ejecutan, no es mi problema que tengan ataques tan dicficiles de escribir, que tal si blasfemo y luego me va como en feria con los fans, bueno, espero que les guste y esperen los proximos capitulos y no olviden comentar. Gracias n_n =D


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 Juego de citas**

Pasaron las dos horas como agua, el Ryuusei Team se dirigió al estadio en donde una gran turba de chicos con las hormonas alborotadas las esperaban, pero no solo al Ryuusei Team, sino también al Women Team, ya que esa pelea sería para deleite de los caballeros ya que era una pelea entre mujeres.

Presentador- ¡sean bienvenidos a nuestro tercer encuentro del día, recapitulare para los que no estuvieron, nuestro primer encuentro fue entre los del Hero Team y Art of Fighting, el cual el Hero Team salió vencedor, en nuestro segundo encuentro el Fatal Fury Team perdió ante el Sacred Tresure Team, ya que inexplicablemente Andy Bogard abandonó la pelea e Iori Yagami dejó en la lona a Joe y a Terry. Y sin más por el momento, que comience nuestro tercer encuentro que pase el Ryuusei Team y el Woman Team!

Las chicas pasaron a la plataforma, el orden por parte del Woman Team era el siguiente: 1Mary, 2King, 3Mai y por parte del Ryuusei Team:1Layla, 2Lynn, 3Leona y sin más que decir la batalla comenzó. Mary vs Layla Round 1 ¡Fight!

Mary tomó la iniciativa y se lanzó sobre Layla para golpearla por abajo, pero, esta se movió con un brinco y al mismo tiempo le arrojo una shuriken envuelta en llamas azules dando en el blanco.

Mary- ¿fuego azul?

Layla- ¡oye! Si Yagami emanaba fuego púrpura ¿por qué yo no puedo emanar fuego azul?

Mary- no hables y pelea

Mary se levantó e intentó dar una patada en el aire para emparejar la pelea, pero, Layla ya la esperaba, tomo la pierna de la rubia y dando un par de vueltas la arrojo lejos y antes de que tocará el suelo Layla le lanzó una lluvia de kunais, arañando y rasgando la ropa de la chica rubia. Mari estaba mal herida, pero, Layla no se detendría por nada, así que la tomo del cuello y se envolvieron en una columna de fuego, Mary se estaba debilitando y fácilmente Layla la arrojó fuera de la plataforma.

Presentador- K.O. Winner is Layla ¡Perfect!

King entró a escena y miro detenidamente a la chica peli azulada

King- ¡pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Mary!

Layla- (sarcásticamente) ¡Uhy! Mira como tiemblo, ¡no te tengo miedo tabernera de quinta!

Presentador- King vs Layla Round 2 ¡Fight!

King se abalanzó contra Layla y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla haciendo que sangrara de la boca, esto provocó que Layla se enfureciera, en un momento de flash rápido sus ojos cambiaron de azul a rojo, King vio más detenidamente, pero, los ojos de la peli azulada eran azules.

Layla- ¡vaya! Al parecer la tabernera tiene valor como para jugar con fuego, veamos si tienes el mismo valor cuando te enfrentes a esto

Layla sacó de entre su gabardina unos estiletes haciendo que Lynn reaccionara y sintiera miedo, Leona se mostraba tranquila, ya que estaba escuchando música con su ipod, pero, eso no implicaba que no dejara de poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lynn- ¡Leona-onee-chan, Layla ha sacado sus estiletes!

Leona- todo estará bien

Lynn- pero, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando pelea con sus estiletes… esto es muy peligroso, voy a detener la pelea

Leona-si la detienes, Layla te matará y hablo literalmente, su poder esta a flote, no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento, debemos esperar a que actué

Lynn- ¿estás segura Leona-onee-chan?

Leona- confía en mí, si se pone feo intervendré

Lynn volvió su vista de nuevo en la pela, al estadio llegó Iori, ya que tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era el estilo de pelea del Ryuusei Team, ahí mismo, pero en otro lugar del estadio estaba Andy, ya que en ese día dos mujeres se disputarían su amor (que ni se crea). Layla miro con atención a King, parecía un halcón que divisaba a su presa, King se adelantó e intentó darle una serie de patadas a Layla, pero, la chica Ryuusei se quitó y le lanzó cuatro estiletes clavándola en el suelo, con horror, todos vieron como dichos cuchillos atravesaban la carne de King, Layla comenzó a reír como maniaca, con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que los estiletes se envolvieran en llamas.

Lynn- ¡LAYLA DETENTE, NO LO HAGAS!

Layla- suplica por tu vida perra

Era lo más macabro que alguien pudiera presenciar, King, en la desesperación le suplicó a Layla que no lo hiciera, pero esta no le tomo importancia, estaba a punto de matar a King, hasta que un flas rápido hizo que Layla cayera sin energía.

Layla volteó a ver a su equipo, Leona sólo negó con el dedo índice, mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

Presentador- ninguna de las participantes puede continuar, ¡Draw!

Lynn subió a la plataforma por Layla, la cual estaba muy molesta, esta como pudo se sentó a lado de Leona y comenzó a discutir con ella.

Layla- ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué demonios bloqueaste mi energía?

Leona- estabas a punto de derramar sangre inocente, y eso no está en el plan, así que te controlas o te reporto ¿entendido señorita?

Layla desvió su mirada, y Lynn subió a la plataforma, Lynn vio detenidamente el estadio y se dio cuenta de que Andy estaba en las gradas, provocando que frunciera el seño, pero su molestia desapareció cuando Mai la encaró.

Mai- la ganadora se lo lleva todo, y cuando me refiero a todo es que se quedará con Andy, así que no intentes huir

Lynn- no lo haré, pero, si el pelear contigo implica que hay alguien en medio ¡entonces renuncio!

Al finalizar su frase un flash momentáneo mostro que los ojos de la peli azulada se volvieron púrpura, al igual que su gema, el zafiro cambió a amatista, la amatista de Leona cambio a ser un zafiro.

Leona- (espero que no te descontroles como Layla, ya que tú te vuelves más peligrosa que ella)

Mai- ya no hay vuelta atrás niña, o peleas o te mueres

Mai vs Lynn Round 3 ¡Fight!

Mai tomo la delantera y le lanzó sus abanicos, los cuales estaban envueltos en llamas, Lynn, los bloqueó con una barrera de agua, después esta misma agua se la lanza a Mai, pero, esta lo esquiva y se abalanza contra ella dándole un codazo, Lynn cae de espaldas, en ese entonces, al momento de estar cayendo, Shiranui lanza de nuevo sus abanico dando en el blanco, Lynn se pone de pie, Mai se abalanza contra ella, Pero la chica Ryuusei no intenta defenderse y cae nuevamente al suelo. A Iori no le gustó como estaba la cosa, así que se acercó hasta donde estaban Layla y Leona.

Iori- ¿Qué le está pasando a Lynn? ¿Por qué no se defiende?

Layla- porque no quiere ganarse al Bobogard ese, por ello acepta que le rompan la cara

Iori se quedó callado sólo continuo viendo la pelea. Lynn cayó de espaldas nuevamente, Mai estaba encima de ella mientras la asfixiaba.

Mai- hasta aquí llegaste niña tonta, nadie me quita a Andy

Lynn estaba en problemas, no sabía que hacer, Layla desesperada abrió la boca sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Layla- ¡LYNN, ESA BRUJA TE QUIERE QUITAR A YAGAMI, SÓLO PONE DE PRETEXTO A ESE ANDY PARA JUSTIFICARSE!

Al escuchar a su hermana, Lynn abrió los ojos, de nuevo un flash momentáneo mostro como los ojos azules de la peli azulada se tornaban rojos, la amatista se convirtió en un rubí, el rubí de Layla se convirtió en un zafiro haciendo que Layla se deprimiera. Lynn con una patada se quitó a Shiranui de encima, Mai se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de la chica Ryuusei, Lynn se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre.

Lynn- no te atrevas a tocar a mi Iori, estúpida chica superficial y posesiva

Lynn se abalanzó sobre Shiranui y comenzó a golpearla, Mai se la quitó de encima y le lanzó varios ataques, pero esta esquivaba y la contrarrestaba, hasta que la chica Shiranui se quedo sin energía, Lynn la tomo de la cabeza y la lanzó fuera de la plataforma.

Presentador- K.O. Winner is Lynn The winner Team is Ryuusei Team

Andy bajo y abrazó a Lynn

Andy- te felicito, haz ganado mí…

Andy no pudo finalizar su frase, ya que Lynn se lo quitó de encima con un golpe.

Lynn- deja de estarme fastidiando estúpido, entiende que no me agradas, no quiero que te me acerques ni que me busques, grandisimo idiota ¿crees que por tener una cara bonita soy de tu propiedad? ¡Estás loco si crees que le gane a Shiranui por ti!

Layla- (melancólica) Lynn le está rompiendo el corazón al Bobogard menor

Iori- ¿estás bien Layla?

Layla- estoy muy deprimida

Leona- creo que hay que detenerla antes de que lo traume para toda su vida, Yagami-san ¿me prestas tu teléfono celular?

Iori- ¿para qué lo quieres?

Leona- para detener a Lynn

Iori accedió a darle su teléfono celular, Leona estaba escribiendo un mensaje, y finalmente lo mandó, el destinatario… Lynn.

Lynn- ¿¡ahora qué demonios quieren!

Lynn abrió el mensaje, vio que el remitente era Iori y al leerlo se desmayo con una sonrisa, el rubí cambió a ser un zafiro nuevamente. Ante la reacción de Lynn, Iori se quedó un poco extrañado, Leona le regresó su teléfono y le dio las gracias.

Layla- (completamente normal) ¿Qué fue lo que le escribiste Leona-san?

Leona- lo único que puede detener a Lynn

Iori- ¿Qué fue lo que le escribiste exactamente?

Leona- TE AMO

Iori no podía creer que Leona le echara la soga al cuello, momentos después, Lynn se le lanzó a los brazos, Iori tenía una cara de fastidio, Layla comenzó a reírse, Leona comenzó a salir lentamente del estadio, Layla salió seguido de ella, pero, se detuvieron para esperar a sus compañeros de casa.

Leona- ¡oigan par de tortolos! ¿Se van a quedar ahí o van a venir?

Iori frunció el ceño, pero, tenía razón, así que como pudo se quitó a Lynn de enzima y salió del estadio tras Layla y Leona, Lynn salió corriendo tras Iori y lo tomo del brazo. Durante gran parte del camino los cuatro se fueron juntos, pero, Leona se detuvo y se despidió de ellos.

Layla- ¿se puede saber a dónde va señorita Heidern?

Leona- se me olvidava que tengo una cita, así que los veré después, llegaré tarde, no me esperen

Lynn- (moviendo un brazo en el aire) ¡que te vaya bien Leona-onne-chan!

Iori vio con nostalgia como la peli azulada se alejaba, así que continuó con su camino. Al llegar a casa, Lynn se puso a cocinar y Layla se fue a tomar una ducha, mientras que Iori se encerró en su habitación. Se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en las palabras de Leona, quería creer que era broma, pero no lo era, ella se había citado con alguien y quien sabe lo que estaba pasando.

Iori- ¿por qué me importa tanto? ¿Por qué estoy molesto? Es su vida y… yo no soy parte de ella

Iori salió de su habitación y fue a la sala para ver la televisión, se sentó en el sofá, y al momento de encender el aparato Layla le quitó el control y busco un programa para ver, eso hizo que Iori se molestara.

Iori- yo tenía el control primero

Layla- eso no me interesa

Iori- ¡dame el control Ryuusei!

Layla- ¡no!

Iori- ¡que me lo des!

Layla- ¿lo quieres? (Layla se mete el control en los pechos) ¡sácalo!

Iori se puso nervioso, trago saliva, hasta que bruscamente se levantó del sofá y camino hasta la puerta.

Iori- haz lo que quieras, yo me largo

Al salir de la casa cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que casi la tira, se sentó en uno de los escalones y sacó su encendedor, se puso a jugar con el, abriéndolo y cerrándolo, encendiéndolo de vez en cuando, finalmente cerró el encendedor y se levantó de su asiento conduciendo su camino a recorrer la ciudad. Mientras caminaba su mente se despejaba y se tranquilizaba, hasta que paso por el parque, se detuvo y sacó su teléfono celular, fijó su vista en el aparato viendo así la hora, 6:45 pm, se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba por ponerse y que la oscuridad de la noche cubriría la ciudad. Siguió caminando y se sentó en un banco, se dio cuenta de que en el parque había muchas parejas, unos hablaban, otros reían, otros más discutían y la gran mayoría compartía besos apasionados. Iori comenzó a sentirse un poco incomodo así que se fue de ahí, continuó caminado hasta llegar al mirador, se etuvo y se recargó sobre el barandal mientras observaba la puesta del sol, lentamente el sol se oculto y la oscuridad de la noche cobijó la ciudad, los faros comenzaron a encenderse, Iori se quedó ahí unos momentos más, de verdad la vista se veía espectacular, pero, era muy aburrido verlo solo.

Iori- ¡que patético! Me comporto como si fuera un adolecente enamorado, creo que porque… en verdad lo estoy

Iori se encojió de hombros y caminó de regreso a casa, al llegar, Lynn lo recibió con un cálido abrazo, mientras que Layla lo reprendía por haberse ido sin habisar, Iori no le tomo importancia a ninguna de las dos y se fue a encerrar de nuevo a su habitación, se cambió la ropa antes de irse a dormir, ya que se sentía cansado.

Lynn- (llamando a la puerta) Iori-kun ¿te seintes bien?

Iori- no quiero que me molesten, me voy a dormir

Lynn- pero… son las 7:15 pm, aun es muy temprano ¿no tienes hambre?

Iori- ¡no me molesten!

Layla- deja de rogarle a ese idiota y mejor vamos a cenar

Lynn- pero… me preocupa (suspiro) buenas noches Iori-kun

Lynn agachó la mirada y se fue tras su hermana, Iori sabía que había sido grosero con Lynn, pero, no se sentía de humor para lidiar con ella y Layla, así que se recostó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Flash Back

Iori esta en el parque a media noche sentado en un columpio, inexplicablemente una profunda nostalgia lo invade y comienza a derramar amargas lágrimas de dolor.

Iori- ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué soy odiado? ¿Por qué estoy solo?

De repente, Iori es envuelto en los cálidos brazos de alguien, dicha persona se pone en cuclillas y con ternura limpia la lagrimas del pelirrojo, este mira a los ojos a la chica peli azulada, quien toma su rostro y con una voz suave y apasible le habla.

Leona- ya no estarás solo nunca más, ya que me tienes a mí, siempre estaré contigo… Iori-kun

Fin del Flash Back

El reloj despertador de Iori sonó, con un sobresalto el pelirrojo tomó el aparato para apagarlo y ver la hora, 6:30 am, dejó el aparato en la mesa de noche y se levantó, corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para ver el nuevo día que le deparaba, aspiró profundamente el viento fresco de la mañana, rápidamente salió de su habitación para ir al cuarto de baño y ducharse, asegurándose primero que las otras tres chicas no estuvieran a la vista, se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de las peli azuladas y con cuidado la entre abrió para ver que las chicas aun dormían, pero, había algo raro, faltaba una, a lo que supuso que la peli azulada ausente no era otra que Leona, lo que significa que no llegó a dormir la noche anterior. Con tristeza cerró la puerta y se fue por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño. Al salir, fue directamente a su habitación, dándose cuenta que los rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas, pasaron veinte minutos e Iori salió nuevamente de su habitación, miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que las chicas Ryuusei aun estaban dormidas, fijó su vista en el reloj que estaba en la pared, 7:15 am.

Iori- tal vez sean las mejores del torneo, pero, eso no cambia que sean unas peresozas

Iori agachó la cabeza y negó mientras suspiraba, de repente algo llamó su atención, en el respaldo del sofá estaba la chaqueta de Leona, se acercó y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Leona profundamente dormida. Iori sonrió y contemplo a la chica Heidern, se veía tan tierna al dormir, que parecía una niña dulce e inocente, era como si un ángel estuviera dormido en el sofá, Iori tocó la mano de la peli azulada y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy fría, parecía una pesadilla, Leona no podía estar… Inmediatamente la tomo por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla mientras la llamaba por su nombre.

Iori- Leona, Leona despierta, despierta por favor

Iori sentía pánico al ver que no estaba reaccionando, pero, su alma volvió a su cuerpo al ver que lentamente Leona abría los ojos.

Leona- (despertando) mmm… ¿Iori-san? (bostezando) bue- buenos días, no puedo creerlo, me quedé dormida

Iori- (con un suspiro de alivio) menos mal ¿estas bien?

Leona- sí, Iori-san, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Iori- (sentándose en el sofá) porque creí que… no, olvídalo, no es nada ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Leona- (sentándose) no estoy segura, creo que a las tres de la mañana

Iori desvió la mirada, sabía que no debía preguntar, pero quería saber en donde había estado y los más importante, con quien, Iori se volvió a Leona y se sorprendió que ella le hablara.

Leona- quieres saber donde estuve ayer ¿verdad Iori-san?

Iori sólo asintió con la cabeza, aun que tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que ella le iba a contar ¿en verdad quería saberlo? ¿Estaba preparado para lo que iba a escuchar?

Leona- yo tenía una cita importante con… mi equipo, mis amigos del Ikari, los cuales me prepararon una fiesta, según ellos por motivo de mi cumpleaños, pero, era más del tipo "nos alegramos que al fin la tierra te haya escupido" tomando en cuenta que estamos en Marzo. Lo que más me sorprendió fue el ver que mi padre estaba ahí, e incluso me dio mi "regalo de cumpleaños" en fin, hablamos, nos divertimos, se embriagaron, yo me fui a casa, me quede dormida en el sofá y ahora hablo contigo

Iori-¡wow! Que día tan interesante tuviste ayer

Leona- (se le queda viendo y levanta una ceja) no me crees ¿verdad? O ¿esperabas que te dijera que me vi con un chico y que nos fuimos a un bar y después a un hotel?

Iori sudó la gota, se puso nervioso, en lo más profundo de su mete eso era lo que quería escuchar, pero, no lo esperaba de esa forma. Leona sonrió y se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño para tomar una ducha. Iori levantó una ceja, no entendió el repentino comportamiento de Leona, no le tomo importancia y se recostó en el sofá, pasó un rato y alguien llegó y trató de estrangularlo y esta no era otra que Layla Ryuusei.

Layla- ¿así que madrugaste Yagami?

Iori- (casi sin aire) suél- suéltame Ryuusei

Layla- sí, ruega por tu vida

En ese momento llega Lynn y trata de salvar a Iori, pero, sólo logró empeorar la situación, ya que ambas estaban colgándose del cuello de Iori, (hasta creo que estaba cambiando de colores) en ese momento salió Leona del cuarto de baño y vio lo que estaba pasando e interfirió con un silbido.

Leona- ¡suéltenlo ya! ¿Qué no ven que ya esta morado?

Layla y Lynn sueltan a Yagami, este comienza a toser para recobrar el aire, Leona se le acerca y lo toma del rostro para verlo a los ojos.

Leona- Iori-san ¿estas bien?

Iori mira a Leona a los ojos, tan sólo al verla a los ojos sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecieron, no sólo porque Leona era bonita, sino, porque, Leona estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca, dejando mucho (pero mucho) a la imaginación, desvió la mirada afirmando que estaba bien, Layla, al ver la expresión de Iori comenzó a reírse, Lynn no entendió la risa de su hermana, hasta que la peli azulada de collar rojo hablo.

Layla- ¡hey Yagami! La cara de Leona-san esta más arriba ¿Qué es lo que estas viendo pervertido?

Leona- (poniéndose de pie) Layla-san, en parte es mi culpa por venir a impedir que lo mataran, así que, ¡NO HAGAS NADA ESTÚPIDO EN MI AUSENCIA! Lynn-chan, si desobedece, ponle una camisa de fuerza

Lynn- (con un giño pícaro en los ojos) ¡con gusto Leona-onne-chan!

Leona entra a su habitación, Iori se pone de pie y se al baño para mojarse la cara, ya que sentía que ardía, unos momentos después sale del baño y va a la sala, pero, es detenido en el pasillo por Layla, la cual le dice que vaya a desayunar. Después que todos desayunaron, se comenzó a escuchar un escándalo, el cual venía de afuera de la casa, la gran mayoría de los KOF'S estaban afuera de la casa del Ryuusei Team e Iori, todos hablaban de una cosa en común.

Maxima- ¿alguien sabe de quien es?

K'- no lo sé, pero es un afortunado el dueño

Terry- es más que perfecta, nunca creí vivir para ver una

Kyo- lo que daría por tener una como esa

Iori- (saliendo de la casa) ¡haber! ¿Qué pasa aquí? (sorprendido ve a lo que los otros estaban viendo) Es… es…

Maxima, K', Terry, Kyo e Iori- ¡UNA KAWASAKI X3 5000!

Kyo- la motocicleta de los Dioses

Terry- te envidio Yagami, esa es la mejo moto que ha salido y eres el dueño de ella

Maxima- oye ¿Cuánto te costó? Porque he oído que esta cara

Iori- lamento decepcionarlos pero no es mía

K'- ¿qué? Si no es tuya ¿entonces de quién es?

En ese entonces sale Leona y ve al grupo de hombres alrededor de la moto, se acerca a ellos y habla.

Leona- veo que les gusta mi moto nueva, no creí que fuera la sensación del momento

Maxima, K', Terry, Kyo e Iori (sorprendidos) ¿tú eres la dueña de esa moto?

Leona- sí

K'- ¿de dónde la sacaste?

Leona- me la regalo mi padre por mi cumpleaños… aun que creo que más fue un regalo de bienvenida tomando en cuenta que me la dio ayer

Kyo- ¿me la prestas?

Leona- claro Kusanagi-san… te la prestaré cuando el cielo sea verde, las nubes moradas y llueva chocolate

Los otros hombres comenzaron a reírse de Kyo, ya que, en pocas palabras… nunca se la iba a prestar. Leona entró a la casa, seguido de ella entró Iori, Layla y Lynn habían visto todo lo que sucedió, así que no evitarón reír por el comentario de Leona.

Layla- buena esa Leona-san ¿viste su cara cuando le dijiste eso?

Lynn- eso fue un poco descortés de tu parte Leona-onee-chan

Layla- se lo merecía

Lynn- claro que no

Layla- claro que sí

Lynn- que no

Layla- que sí

Comenzó una discusión por parte de las hermanas Ryuusei, Leona se tapó los oídos y se fue a su habitación, Iori no soportó el ruido y salió de la casa, se encontró nuevamente con Kyo, el cual estaba cabizbajo por la respuesta de Leona, Iori al verlo se burlo de él en su cara.

Iori- pobre Kusanagi, se quedo con las ganas de montar la moto, que pena

Kyo- (molesto) ¿sabes que me consuela Yagami? ¡Que a ti tampoco te la va a prestar!

Iori- no me interesa

Layla- (desde la ventana) ¡Yagami, ve a controlar a la loca de Lynn!

Iori- Y ¿yo por qué?

Layla- ¡porque te lo estoy ordenando! ¡Así que ven a calmar a tu mujer!

Iori- (con un tic nervioso) ¿mi-mi mujer? ¡Estas loca Layla!

Kyo- ah Layla, oye, consígueme una cita con ella

Iori- ¿una cita con ella? Estas…

Iori comienza a reflexionar, si Layla salía con Kusanagi era probable que Layla lo volviera loco por como es, lo fastidiaría tanto que inclusive rogaría la muerte con tal de librarse de Ryuusei, una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en los labios del pelirrojo.

Iori-… de suerte Kusanagi, ya que hoy es el día libre del Ryuusei Team, déjame hablar con ella, y dependiendo lo que me responda yo te llamo, así que ya vete

Kyo se va muy feliz a su casa porque saldría con Layla, pero había un problema para Iori, ¿cómo convencería a Layla para que saliera con Kyo? Estaba en un serio problema, pero, no perdía nada con intentarlo, a lo que la susodicha contestó.

Layla- (furiosa) ¿estas operado del cerebro o que? ¡No saldría con el idiota infiel de Kusanagi ni aunque fuera el último hombre en el universo!

Iori- velo por el lado amable, lo pierdes y te vas a donde quieras, o de plano déjalo plantado

Layla- los hombres no entienden nada, te das cuenta de que si su novia me ve me va a ir como en feria, ya he visto como pelea Asamiya y no me quiero arriesgar a que…

Iori- espera un momento, Asamiya no es la novia de Kusanagi

Layla- ¿A no?

Lynn- claro que no, su novia es una chica común y corriente llamada Yuki, esa chica es simpática

Layla- y ¿Asamiya qué?

Iori- digamos que es el caso de Lynn y mio, pero con Asamiya y Kusanagi

Layla se queda pensando un momento, reacciona y asiente con la cabeza.

Layla- ya veo

Lynn- que bien que salgas y te distraigas onee-chan, a mí también me gustaría salir

Layla- considérate afortunada en no aguantar a un idiota todo el día

Lynn- bueno, voy a ver si Leona-onee-chan me necesita

Lynn se va por el pasillo y entra a la habitación, Layla se vuelve a Iori, estaba a punto de regañarlo de nuevo, pero una idea llegó a su cabeza, sonrió maliciosamente y habló con el confundido pelirrojo por su comportamiento.

Layla- ok acepto

Iori-¿de verdad? (por fin un día tranquilo sin esta tipa que a cada rato intenta matarme)

Layla- con una condición

Iori- (esto no me gusta) dime ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?

Layla- sensillo, esto va a ser como un juego de citas, yo salgo con Kusanagi y tú sales con mi querida hermana Lynn

Iori- ¿qué?

Layla- ya oíste, lo tomas o lo dejas, si voy a sufrir con ese tarado, es justo que tú también sufras con Lynn, así que, invítala a salir

Iori- ¡de ninguna manera! ¡Nada en el mundo va a hacer que caiga en tu juego Ryuusei!

Dos horas después en el parque…

Iori- ¿qué hice para merecer esto?

Lynn- date prisa Iori-kun o sino Kusanagi-san y mi onee-chan nos van a dejar

Decía muy entusiasmada la chica peli azulada mientras jalaba a Iori del brazo para alcanzar a Kyo y a Layla. Iori fue convencido, (bajo amenaza claro) e invito a salir a Lynn, Layla acepta la invitación de Kyo y ahí estaban los cuatro en el parque, cuyo camino se dirigía al cine. Una vez ahí se ponían de acuerdo para ver una película, Kyo quería una de terror, Layla una de misterio, Lynn una de romance y a Iori le daba igual, de cualquier forma, su día ya estaba arruinado, lo echaron a la suerte y ganó la película de Kyo, se compraron las entradas y entraron a la sala correspondiente de la misma. A mitad de la película Kyo hizo el viejo truco de "estirarse" para poner su brazo alrededor de Layla, pero esta le vació todo el bote de palomitas en la cabeza, haciéndole saber que si la tocaba estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte, Lynn en cambio, permaneció agarrada del brazo de Iori, ya que, la película le causaba miedo, Iori sólo estaba arto y se quería ir a casa. Cuando finalizó la película todos salieron de la sala.

Layla- es la película más asquerosa que he visto

Lynn- (asustada) s-sí, casí me desmayo por los litros y litros de sangre que corrian

Kyo- esa es una de las mejores películas de terror que he visto

Iori- ¿bromeas verdad? Sólo fue una combinación barata de Dracula, Pesadilla en la calle del infierno, Jack el destripador y Frankenstain

Layla- no olvides la estupidez de "los humanos que se volvían vampiros con la luna llena"

Iori- ¡que perdida de tiempo!

Kyo- todos son críticos

Lynn- y ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

Layla- vamos a comer algo… ¡Yagami invita!

Iori- (sarcásticamente) sí como no

Los chicos se fueron aun restaurante, cosa que no fue nada bueno, ya que ahí se encontraba Athena, y al ver a Kyo con otra chica se puso como fiera yendo a encarar a la peli azulada de collar rojo.

Athena-¿Qué haces con Kyo-san Leona?

Layla- ¿Leona? te confundes niña tonta, yo no soy Leona-san

Athena- ok quien seas ¿por qué estas con Kyo-san?

Layla- hago mi buena acción del día… sacó a pasear a un animal, para que se oree u rato

Kyo- ¡oye!

Athena- esto no se puede quedar así ¡pelearemos por Kyo-san!

Layla- no gracias, no peleo por insignicansias, mi madre siempre me dijo que no peleara por estupideces, sólo por algo bueno

Athena- yo no hablaba del torneo, sino en el karaoke

Lynn- ¡uhy! Ya perdiste onee-chan, ya que cantas como si fueras licuadora descompuesta

Athena- ya oíste a Leona, no tienes oportunidad contra mi

Lynn- ahh, yo no soy Leona

Layla- ¡nadie pidió tu opinión baka imotto!

En fin, Layla perdió contra Athena en el karaoke, Kyo no se quiso ir con Athena y la bateo de la manera más civilizada (si civilizado es que le grite en medio de todos que le caía mal y que lo desesperaba, entonces si es civilizado) los chicos continuaron su camino, no sin antes que Layla hiciera una llamada importante, a lo que le recordó ¿dónde esta Leona?

Layla- oye Lynn ¿dónde esta Leona-san?

Lynn- (dejando su bebida a un lado) no lo sé, la última vez que la vi, fue cuando comenzamos a discutir y ella entro a la habitación, pero, cuando entre ella ya no estaba ¿la viste salir Iori-kun?

Iori- ahora que lo mencionas, no, no la vi si salió de la casa

Kyo- de seguro esta por ahí paseando con su moto nueva

Layla- sí, dicha moto que no te quiso prestar

Kyo- no me lo recuerdes

Después de que los chicos comieran algo fueron al mirador para ver la puesta del sol, el día estaba por terminar, se quedaron ahí hasta que se ocultó el sol y salió la luna, la vista era hermosa, ante la tentación, Kyo quiso darle un beso a Layla, pero esta casí le rompe la cara con el golpe que le dio. Lynn le agarro la mano a Iori y se recostó en su hombro, este sólo puso una cara de fastidio, volteó a ver a Lynn para decirle que lo soltara, pero, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la peli azulada era Leona, se quedó mirando detenidamente a la chica, hasta que esta hablo.

Lynn- Iori-kun ¿sucede algo?

Iori- (reaccionando) creí que eras… no, olvídalo, estoy bien, es hora de irnos, se esta haciendo tarde

Con un encogimiento de hombros Iori comenzó a caminar, seguido de él fueron Lynn, Layla y Kyo, al llegar a la zona residencial, se detuvieron fuera de la casa del Ryuusei Team e Iori, sorprendiéndose por una visita inesperada.

Yuki- Kyo ¿qué haces con ella?

Kyo- ¿Yuki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yuki- Athena tenía razón, me cambiaste por el clon de Leona

Yuki comienza a sollozar, Kyo se siente como si fuera el peor monstro que existiese en la tierra y trata de acercarse a ella para consolarla, peo la chica se aleja de él, Layla al ver el rostro de arrepantimiento de Kyo, abrió la boca sin pensar.

Layla- que bien resultó el plan ¿no lo crees Kusanagi?

Kyo- ¿plan?

Yuki- ¿de qué esta hablando?

Layla- sí, Kusanagi planeo una cita falsa para comprobar sus sospechas, en efecto, la loca de Athena quiere contigo

Kyo- ¿de verdad? Oh, sí, sí, para que veas con que tipo de gente te juntas Yuki

Yuki- entonces ¿tú, fuiste la que me llamó?

Layla- sí, le pedí a mi hermana que saliera con mi novio para no levantar sospechas, así que, (se acerca a Yuki y le limpia las lagrimas) no tienes porque dudar, esta chico esta loco por ti y no te cambiaría por nada en el mundo

Layla toma las manos de Kyo y Yuki y las junta, ella retrocede y Kyo sonríe tomando a Yuki por la barbilla para darle un beso apasionado. Iori se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de Layla, a Lynn no le gustaba lo que pasaba, pero, no le tomo importancia.

Lynn- ¡vaya! Hasta que hiciste algo bueno… (Asustada) ¿hiciste algo bueno? ¡El apocalipsis! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Layla- ¡LYNN!

Yuki- Layla ¿podrías darle un beso a tu novio?

Layla- ¿¡qué! ¿quieres que bese a Yagami?

Yuki- pues, sí, es tu novio ¿no? O ¿a caso me están mintiendo?

Iori- esto es un mal entendido, ella…

Iori ya no pudo finalizar ya que la chica peli azulada de collar rojo lo agarró del cuello jalándolo hacia su rostro para besarlo, el beso se vio tan real que Yuki se lo creyó, Kyo y Yuki se retiraron del lugar dejando a las peli azuladas y al pelirrojo, el cual fue tomado por sorpresa con aquel beso, cuando ni Yuki ni Kyo se veían a la distancia, Layla aventó bruscamente a Iori y se limpió la boca.

Layla- ¡iag! ¡Qué asco!

Lynn- (casi llorando) ¡eres mala onee-chan! ¿Cómo pudiste besar a Iori-kun enfrente de mí?

Layla- ¿crees que yo tenía ganas de besarlo? Prefiero besar a un sapo, además, fue porque Yuki me lo pidió

Lynn-¿y si te dice que te avientes a un precipicio? ¿Te avientas?

Layla y Lynn comenzaron a discutir, otra vez, Iori no soportaba el ruido, así que vio el techo y subió, una vez ahí encontró paz, ya que casi no se escuchaba la discusión de las chicas.

Iori-¡gracias a Dios por el que descubrió los techos!

"curioso, yo dije lo mismo cuando subí aquí también"

Iori volteó a ver de dónde provenía la voz y se sorprendió al ver que Leona estaba sentada con un estilete en la mano.

Iori- ¿Leona? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Leona- lo mismo que tú, me alejo de los gritos de ese par (arroja el estilete hacía el árbol qué esta frente a ella)

Iori se acerca hasta donde ella esta, ve hacia la dirección en donde arrojó el estilete y ve que el árbol esta lleno de shurikens, kunais y estiletes, al parecer estaba molesta. Iori le iba a preguntar el motivo de su enojo, perecía que ella había leído su mente, ya que ella contestó a su duda.

Leona- lo que tú quieres saber es porque estoy molesta ¿no es así Iori-san?

Iori- pero ¿cómo lo supiste?

Leona- lo deduje por tu simple expresión al ver el árbol acribillado, bueno, (saca una shuriken) recordé algo que me paso, pero, (avienta la shuriken al árbol) es algo de lo que no quiero hablar, ya que puedo derribar esta pobre árbol que he matado… (se encoje en hombros) soy un monstro

Iori- claro que no, tú no eres un monstro

Leona vuelve la cabeza hacía él y lo mira detenidamente, él la mira a los ojos, Leona suspira y agacha la cabeza mientras se pone de pie dispuesta a bajar.

Leona- sabes, hace tiempo alguien me llamó así, me dijo que era el peor monstro que pudiera existir sobre la tierra, pero, ya olvide quien me lo dijo, no importa (se vuelve hacia Iori) es hora de bajar ¿no crees? Se está haciendo tarde, te veo abajo

Leona baja con un salto del techo, Iori se quedó callado ante las palabras de Leona, porque él sabía muy bien quien la había llamado de esa manera, gira la cabeza para ver el árbol con varias armas clavadas en corteza.

Iori- a caso… ¿ya olvidaste que yo te llame así? No sé en que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero, sé que te lastime y mi maldito orgullo no me permitió disculparme, aun que… tú me diste una gran lección

Iori tomó asiento y se quedo contemplando el árbol unos momentos más. Mientras tanto, Leona estaba parada bajo ese mismo árbol con la mirada abajo.

Leona- Iori-san, si supieras que te mentí con respecto en cómo me sentía, no estaba molesta por algo que me paso… (Leona se retira del lugar y se para frente a la puerta de la casa) …sino porque Layla te beso


	6. Chapter 6

**Un capìtulo dedicado a mi bishonen favorito, espero que les guste, ya que tardé mucho en este capìtulo, que por cierto es uno de los màs largos que he escrito  
**

**Capítulo 5 Querida Madre, La Musa de la Música**

Flash Back

En una habitación, se muestra a un pequeño bebé que duerme placenteramente en su cuna, pero, este despierta al escuchar una hermosa melodía, ve a una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos dorados que le canta la más dulce canción que se pueda escuchar, este pequeño, se ve feliz, pero, de repente, la melodía ya no se escucha, el pequeñito se levanta y ve que la habitación esta bacía, como todo pequeño, no puede evitar llorar porque esta solo e indefenso, necesitaba que alguien le cantara para sentirse protegido.

Fin del Flash Back

El reloj alarma de Iori sonó, Iori se levantó y tomo el aparato para apagarlo y ver la hora, 7:00 am, sacude la cabeza y se levanta, se dirige a la ventana, corre las cortinas y la abre, dándose cuenta de que el sol ya se había levantado, giró la cabeza para ver el calendario que estaba en la pared, se sorprendió, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Un par de horas más tarde, las chicas ya estaban despiertas y cada quien estaba haciendo algo, Leona, el desayuno, Layla, estaba recostada en el sofá viendo la televisión y Lynn, estaba buscando a Iori, pero no lo encontraba.

Lynn- (triste) ¡Leona-onee-chan! Iori-kun no aparece por ningún lado

Layla- al fin se largo de aquí, hay que hacer fiesta

Leona- que raro, (volteo para ver el calendario) ah, ya veo, hoy es 25 de Marzo

Lynn- ¿de verdad? ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Iori-kun! Debo hacer algo especial

Lynn entra muy emocionada a la cocina para hacerle algo bonito a Iori, Layla pone una cara de fastidio y sigue viendo la televisión, Leona sólo muestra una cara neutral, suspiro, tomo las llaves de su moto y salió de la casa.

Mientras tanto… El chico pelirrojo estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegó a la casilla de salida, presentó su tarjeta ID y salió del complejo, siguió caminando y vio una tienda de flores en su camino, se detuvo para comprar un gran ramo de rosas rojas, continuó con su camino hasta llegar a un cementerio, camino hasta llegar a un hermoso mausoleo, una vez ahí, dejó las rosas, observo bien su entorno y vio la estatua que estaba ahí, esa estatua era de la persona que moraba ahí, comenzó a leer la inscripción que tenía la estatua a los pies.

Iori- "Ume Raichell de Yagami 1951-1976 en memoria de La Musa de La Música" Disculpa por no venir antes, pero, ya sabes que nunca dejo de venir este día, ya que, es tu aniversario de muerte, querida madre…

(En casa)

"hoy conmemoramos el aniversario luctuoso número 23 de La Musa de La Música, Ume Raichell, la cantante de ópera más reconocida de todos los tiempo, ya que, la gran mayoría que la escuchó cantar decía que tenía la voz de una Musa, además de que la gran mayoría de sus vestimentas eran como las de las Diosas griegas, dándole así el título de La Musa de la Música"

Layla- ¿Ume Raichell? Nunca había escuchado de ella

Lynn- (desde la cocina) ¿estas bromeando? Ella tenía una de las voces más bellas de todo el mundo, una soprano francesa, que por cierto era muy hermosa, una mujer pelirroja de ojos dorados

Layla- ¡mira! Pusieron su foto en la televisión

Layla y Lynn vieron detenidamente la foto de dicha cantante, sorprendiéndose por el increíble parentesco que tenía con Iori.

Layla y Lynn- se parece a… ¡no! Eso es imposible

En ese momento entra Leona, la cual traía varias bolsas, como su hubiera ido a comprar algo, entra a la cocina y ve a Lynn.

Leona- Lynn-chan ¿ya terminaste de ocupar la cocina?

Lynn- sí Leona-onee-chan, sólo estoy esperando a que llegue Iori-kun

Leona- que bien, retírate por favor, voy a hacer algo sorpresa y nadie más que yo puede saberlo

Leona empuja a Lynn fuera de la cocina y después se encierra.

Layla- ¿y a esta qué mosca le pico?

Lynn- no sé, ¿a qué hora llegará Iori-kun?

Layla- ¡cállate no lo invoques!

Iori- (entrando por la puerta) ¿invocar qué?

Layla- tenías qué hablar ¿verdad?

Lynn- ¡Iori-kun! ¡Feliz…! ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

Layla- sí, parece que se te murió alguien, ¿algún motivo en especial por el cual debas estar vestido de negro?

Lynn- no importa (saca un pequeño mofin decorado con una velita encendida) ¡feliz cumpleaños Iori-kun!

Iori- (viendo fríamente a Lynn) yo nunca festejo mi cumpleaños

Lynn- pero ¿por qué?

Iori- (comenzando a molestarse) ¡simplemente porque no y ya!

Layla- ¡no seas grosero con mi hermana, ella dedico tiempo para hacerte eso!

Lynn le da el mofin, pero, este lo avienta con el revés de la mano, haciendo que dicho mofin cayera al suelo, la velita se apago en el proceso, Iori pasó entre las peli azuladas y se fue a encerrar a su habitación, pero, al cerrar la puerta escuchó que Lynn se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, Layla fue tras él y comenzó a insultarlo al otro lado de la puerta, Iori, que estaba arto de cómo lo trataba Layla, abrió la puerta y encaro a la chica.

Iori- (realmente molesto) ¡ya me tienes arto, por primera vez en tu miserable vida déjame tranquilo, quiero estar solo, ya que no tengo nada que festejar este día!

Iori le cierra la puerta en la cara, Layla se quedó boquiabierta por como le había hablado, Lynn se levanta y limpia sus lagrimas mientras se acerca a su hermana.

Lynn- (aun triste) ¿crees que lo ofendí onee-chan?

Layla- claro que no, es sólo que él es un tarado que no sabe apreciar lo que hacen por él

Leona- (saliendo de la cocina) la verdad es que ustedes no entienden como se siente

Layla- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Leona-san?

Leona- es simple, ustedes ven este día como festivo, pero, no lo ven como él lo ve

Lynn- (confusa) no entiendo ¿Cómo ver lo que él ve?

Leona- ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? Y cuando me refiero a "preguntar" es…

Lynn- que (voltea a ver para ambos lados) "¿lea su mente?"

Leona asiente, Lynn camina hasta llegar a la puerta del pelirrojo, llama a la puerta y este le contesta.

Iori- ¿Qué quieren? ¡No estoy de humor para recibir a nadie!

Lynn- ¿puedes salir un momento Iori-kun? Quiero preguntarte algo

Iori abre la puerta y se para frente a la chica peli azulada de collar azul.

Iori- (fastidiado) ¿Qué quieres Ryuusei 2?

Lynn- quiero saber… (lo ve por un momento) ¿Cuál es tú color favorito?

Iori- (molesto por que le quitó su tiempo) ¡ROJO!

Cierra la puerta con tal fuerza que casi la tira, Layla pone una cara de indignación del tipo "la regaste tonta" Lynn vuelve con las otras peli azuladas y habla con ellas.

Lynn- creo entender porque esta así, porque nunca festeja su cumpleaños

Layla- habla ya niña ¿por qué se pone así?

Leona- hoy a parte de ser su cumpleaños, es el aniversario luctuoso de su madre

Layla- ¿su madre?

Lynn- sí, como la esposa de un Yagami, cuando nace un varón Yagami, la madre muere en el parto, y su madre no fue la excepción, ella murió cuando él nació

Layla- bueno, yo agradezco haber conocido a mi madre, pero, debió ser muy duro crecer sin una figura materna, porque, esta comprobado que un humano puede vivir sin la figura paterna, pero, que es muy difícil sin la materna

Leona- él no cresio solo, tuvo nodrizas, pero, cuando cumplió siete años su padre las despidió y se dedicó a entrenarlo, bajo el más pesado e inhumano entrenamiento para un niño de siete años, a una temprana edad perdió su inocensia, es por eso que es muy aislado, frío y de carácter fuerte

Lynn- ¿saben que más pude leer en su mente?

Layla y Leona- ¿uh?

Lynn- que lo único que pide para su cumpleaños es estar un día, sólo un día con su madre

Las chicas se quedaron calladas, hasta que Leona les dijo que debían irse al estadio para la pelea del día de hoy, ya que se enfrentarían a los Psychosoldier (dulce venganza para Layla) las chicas se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron al estadio. Mientras tanto algo pasaba en las afueras del complejo.

-Disculpe ¿sabe donde puedo encontrar a Iori Yagami?

Guardia- claro, hoy el Sacred Tresure Team no participa, sino hasta el día de mañana, así que hoy descansa y lo puedes encontrar en la zona residencial

-Y ¿dónde esta la zona residencial?

Guardia- ¿ve aquel lugar con rejas joven?

-¿se refiere al que esta hasta allá, en el otro extremo del complejo?

Guardia- ese mismo, valla hacía allá y ahí encontrará al joven Yagami

-ok gracias (lo que tengo que hacer para… ah)

El chico de cabello negro y ojos plateados toma el estuche de una guitarra y una maleta y comienza a caminar para llegar a la zona residencial.

(Volviendo con Iori)

Al no escuchar ruido alguno, Iori salió de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las chicas estaba en la casa, se dio cuenta de que pegada en su puerta había una nota.

"hoy nos tocó pelear, así que llegaremos como a las tres de la tarde, en la cocina hay comida preparada por si tienes hambre, Leona-onee-chan te preparó un platillo de carne, espero que te guste y que estés mejor. Nos vemos después. Lynn"

Iori fue a la cocina, calentó la comida y comió tranquilamente, la casa sin ellas estaba muy tranquila, al terminar de comer dejo los platos en el fregadero y se fue a acostar al sofá, se puso a contemplar el techo, hasta que su mente fue invadida de los recuerdos de su infancia.

Flash Back

En una gran habitación, un pequeño niño pelirrojo de aproximadamente cinco años despierta en su cama, se levanta y se estira, rápidamente se cambia de ropa y se dirige al baño para cepillarse los dientes, mientras camina por el pasillo una señorita de aproximadamente dieciséis años le da los buenos días.

-buenos días Iori-kun

Iori-¡buenos días María-san!

María- no corras tan rápido, te puedes caer

El pequeño Iori desaparece en el pasillo y llega al baño, una vez que se cepilló los diente baja hacia la cocina, ahí otra joven, pero de diecinueve años lo recibe.

-buenos días Iori-kun ¿Cómo dormiste?

Iori- muy bien, gracias Itzumi-san ¿Qué hiciste que huele tan bien?

Itzumi- hoy hice hot cakes para ti ¿cómo quieres que te los prepare?

Iori- ¡cómo tú quieras Itzumi-san!

Después de que el pequeño desayunara, salió corriendo y subió de nuevo, pero, su rumbo era la sala de música, desde las escaleras había estado escuchando una bella melodía, así que con cautela sorprendió a una tercera mujer, esta era más grande que las otras dos, una mujer de treinta años, la cual se encontraba tocando el piano, Iori entro y con sus pequeñas manos cubrió los ojos de la mujer.

Iori- ¿adivina quién soy?

-veamos… (Tocando las pequeñas manos de Iori) ¿Eres tú Iori-kun?

Iori- ¿cómo lo supiste Nori-okaa-san?

Nori- sencillo, eres el único niño en esta casa

Iori- y ¿Qué hay de mi primo?

Nori- no, no, Yami-kun no cuenta porque vive en Francia, el único pequeño que esta en esta casa eres tú, yo cuento a Yami-kun cuando viene a visitarnos

Iori- oh, ¿qué hacías antes de que llegara?

Nori- tocaba esta bella melodía, esta era una de las favoritas de tu mamá

Iori- (emocionado) ¿me enseñas a tocarla?

Nori- claro, pero, ¿cómo vas con las otras tres canciones?

Iori- ya puedo tocar la de Moon Ligth yo solo, también la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven y Poema Sin Palabras

Nori- que bien Iori-kun, esta canción la practicaremos después, por el momento, practiquemos con la guitarra ¿te parece bien?

Iori- esta bien Nori-okaa-san

Interrupción en el Flash Back

El sonido del llamar de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Iori- ¿chicos? ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

Kou- ¡Oye! ¿Creiste que te dejaríamos solo en tu cumpleaños?

Zeth- También porque hemos venido a ensayar, después del torneo comienza la gira ¿ya lo olvidaste?

Takashi- primero vamos a ensayar y luego nos vamos por ahí a festejar tu cumpleaños… ¡y no me salgas con la tontería de todos los años eh Yagami!

Iori sólo sonrió, era agradable tener a ese trió como compañeros en su banda, pero, sobre todo como sus amigos.

Iori- de acuerdo, ayúdenme a mover los muebles, para meter el equipo

Los jóvenes hicieron un movedero de muebles para que el equipo entrará, arreglaron todo y comenzaron con los ensayos, así fue durante dos horas y media, al terminar de ensayar, volvieron a mover los muebles de la sala para que quedara bien, hasta que Leona y las chicas Ryuusei llegaron a casa.

Layla- (molesta) ¿¡que hiciste Yagami! ¿¡Me puedes decir quien rayos te dio permiso de meter a tus amigotes y mover los muebles de la sala!

Leona- Layla-san, por si no te acuerdas, esta es su casa y puede hacer lo que desee, así como invitar a la gente que quiera

Layla- y por si no te acuerdas Leona-san ¡nosotras también vivimos aquí!

Lynn- mi nombre es Lynn Ryuusei es un placer conocer a Takashi Tahoshi, Baterista, a Zeth Mitsuoni, Bajista, y a Kou Natsume, Tecladista

Kou- ¡Vaya! Esta chica si sabe de música y sabe quien es cada quien que cosa

Zeth- ¡bendito entre las mujeres, Yagami!

Iori- ni tanto

Takashi- bueno chicas, ya acomodamos la sala, ahora nos disponemos a marcharnos, para festejar en grande con Yagami

Layla- y ¿quién le dio permiso?

Leona- yo, así que deja de molestarlo, no lleges tan tadre Iori-san

Lynn- y si vas a tomar no te exedas, mucho menos si vas a manejar

Layla- por mi que se mate, así hay menos competencia en el KOF

Lynn- ¡qué mala eres onee-chan!

Leona- deja de decir tonterías y mejor ponte a hacer algo… que no sea tratar de matar a Iori-san

Layla- ¡rayos! Mejor lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión

Lynn- fue un placer conocerlos,

Takashi- igualmente, con permiso, nos retiramos

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa dirijiendo su camino a uno de los bares más concurridos de la ciudad, se la pasaron jugando Billar, bebiendo alguna bebida alcohólica, platicando y fumando. Pasaron cuatro horas, Iori no había bebido mucho, más se la pasó jugando billar contra Takashi, que por cierto quedarón empatados, Iori vio su reloj, eran las siete de la noche, se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue a casa, en el camino continuaron los recuerdos de su infancia, pero en específico cuando cumplió seís años.

Reanudando el Flash Back

Era el cumpleaños número seis de Iori, María e Itzumi le habían preparado una pequeña fiesta, los invitados eran sólo el mayordomo del padre de Iori, llegando de sorpresa sus tíos, sus primos y a la fuerza, Say, su padre. El ambiente era ameno y agradable, hasta que Say salió de la sala para irse a su despacho, pero, fue detenido por Edward, el tío de Iori y hermano de Ume.

Edward- ¿a dónde vas Say?

Say- eso no te importa Edward

Edward- ¿cómo Say? ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a tú hijo? ¿No te das cuenta que lo lastimas?

Say- eso no me interesa

Edward- por lo menos felicítalo por su cumpleaños, si Ume estuviera viva…

Say- (tomando a Edward por el cuello y estrellandolo en la pared) ¡ella esta muerta, no te permito que menciones a mi esposa!

Edward- por si no lo reuerdas, ella es mi hermana, y ella antes de morir deseó que Iori no se convirtiera en ti, tú odias a tu hijo porque es igual a tu esposa, tiene otras convicciones, las cuales no comparte contigo, lo odias porque sigue los pasos de mi hermana y no los tuyos

Say- (soltando a Edward) eso va a cambiar, haré que mi desgracia se convierta en mi orgullo y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir

Say se aleja de Edward y se va por el pasillo, Edward se sorprende, no sabía que era lo que le haría a ese niño, se preocupo e inmediatamente hablo de ello con su esposa en privado, lejos de la feliz escena, dónde Allan, Yami e Iori convivían felizmente. Al hablarlo y meditarlo, planearon llevarse a Iori a vivir con ellos en Francia, pero, no contarón que Soushio, el mayordomo de Say escuchará todo lo que dijeron e inmediatamente se lo contó a su amo.

Say- así que eso dijo el imbécil de Edward, eso no se lo voy a permitir, primero muerto antes de dejar que sea igual a los Raichell, su sangre es Yagami y como tal debe ser como sus predecesores

En otro punto de la casa…

Allan y Yami comían pastel felizmente, pero, Allan, se dio cuenta que Iori no estaba muy contento que digamos.

Allan- ¿te pasa algo Iori-kun?

Iori- mi padre olvido de nuevo mi cumpleaños, Allan-san

Allan- no me sorprende, tú naciste cuando yo tenía diez años, y en tu primer cumpleaños… No, haz de cuenta que no dije nada

Iori- ¿en mi primer cumpleaños qué?

Allan- estoy divagando, no me prestes atención, por cierto, Nori-sama me pidió que te dijera que te espera en el salón de música

Iori- (emocionado) ¿de verdad? ¡Gracias primo Allan!

Iori sale corriendo hacia el salón de música, Yami le pidió permiso a Allan para acompañar a Iori, este accedió y Yami fue tras Iori, pero, algo perturbaba la mente de Allan Raichell.

Allan- (Iori, si supieras que en tú primer cumpleaños… mi tío Say intentó matarte, pero, recordó que eres el único heredero Yagami, fue por ello que se detuvo, siento terror al saber que futuro tienes a su lado)

Iori y Yami llegaron al salón de música, ahí Nori los esperaba, les dijo que se acercarán.

Nori- ¡muchas felicidades Iori-kun, por tu cumpleaños número seis!

Iori- gracias Nori-okaa-san

Yami- ¿qué sorpresa le tienes a mi primo Nori-sama?

Nori- ok, tranquilos, primero, deben cerrar los ojos

Los niños no lo entendieron, pero así lo hicieron, Nori sacó una caja, la cual estaba envuelta con un brillante palel plateado y un gran moño azul, Nori lo pone arriba del piano y les dice a los niños que abran los ojos, los pequeños los abren y se sorprenden al ver la caja.

Yami- ¿Qué esperas Iori? ¡Abrelo! ¡Abrelo!

El pequeño pelirrojo lo abre y se queda un poco confundido, saco lo que estaba en la caja, esto era una esfera de nieve del cascanueces, la cual era muy grande para el pequeño Iori, se vuelve a Nori.

Iori- pero, Nori-okaa-san, no es navidad

Nori- sí lo sé Iori-kun, pero esta esfera de nieve es especial

Yami- ¿ah sí? ¿Y por qué?

Nori- (viendo con ternura a ambos niños) porque esta esfera de nieve le perteneció a tu mamá Iori y me dijo que cuando cumplieras seis años te la diera

Iori- (feliz) ¿en serio? ¿Esta esfera era de mi mamá? ¡Me gusta, prometo cuidarla bien y nunca dejare que nada le pase!

Nori- sé que lo haras bien Iori-kun

Un año después, día 20 de Marzo

Say- ustedes ya no me sirven para nada, así que acompañen a Soushio para que las liquide, pero no las despido por su desempeño, sino por hacer muy blando a mi hijo y lo digo por usted Nori Setsko, les dije bien claro que si sabían algo de mi difunta esposa, no le dijeran nada a Iori, ni siquiera que le hablaran de ella, pero, ninguna me hizo caso, así que ahora van a pagar las consecuencias con su empleo

Nori- ¡usted no le puede hacer eso, es sólo un niño!

Say- ¡ya retírense! Y si alguna intenta acercarse a mi hijo, hare que se pudran en la cárcel

Las tres mujeres salieron de la casa, Nori deseaba despedirse de Iori, pero, por desgracia, Iori se había ido a Francia con sus tíos y él iba a llegar en dos días, pero, la amenaza del señor Yagami iba enserio, así que sólo derramo lágrimas por no querer saber en que se convertiría ese pequeño e inocente niño.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Say había despedido a María a Itzumi y a Nori, Iori se levantó y al no ver a ninguna de las tres, se preocupo, las buscó por todos lados, al no encontrarlas comenzó a llorar, en ese momento llegó su padre.

Iori- papá, María-san, Itzumi-san y Nori-okaa-san no están

Say- ¿sabes por qué no están?

Iori- ¿uh?

Say- porque ninguna de las tres te quiere, me dijeron que ya se habían hartado de ti y por eso, renunciaron hace dos días

Iori- (destrosado por la noticia) ¡no es verdad, estas mintiendo!

Say- cree lo que quieras, pero es la verdad, se fueron y no van a volver

Iori salió corriendo de la habitación y quizó ir a la sala de música, pero, se dio cuenta de que esta estaba cerrada y sellada con tablas. Iori comenzó a golpear la puerta para abrirla, pero era imposible, se tiro al piso a llorar, ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba solo y que nadie lo quería.

Iori- ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me engañaron diciendo me que me querían? ¿Por qué me han lastimado? ¿¡Por qué me abandonaron!

El pequeño y frágil corazón de aquel pequeño se rompió en mil pedazos, Say llegó al lugar donde estaba Iori, se paró a un lado de él.

Say- no necesitas de esas ingratas, lo que necesitas es entrenar para controlar tus poderes, ellas sólo te frenaban, yo te voy a ayudar hijo

Iori- (levantándose y limpiando sus lágrimas) ¿te refieres a las llamas?

Say- exacto, no puedes estar en contacto con la gente sin que las lastimes con las llamas, así que yo te ayudaré hijo

Pasaron dos días desde que su entrenamiento había iniciado, su padre no dejaba de maltratarlo en cada entrenamiento, hubo veces que cuando él estaba en el suelo, su padre le gritaba para que se pusiera de pie, aun cuando su pequeño cuerpo ya no tuviera fuerza alguna, como todo niño, él le decía a su padre que ya no podía, que quería descansar, pero, su padre no le hacía caso y lo ponía de pie con insultos y amenazas, él día termino, Iori se encontraba acostado en su cama, no podía dormir, ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo, era inútil llorar ya que sus lágrimas no traerían de regreso a sus nodrizas, mucho menos a su madre.

Iori- mamá ¿por qué te tuviste que morir y me dejaste solo?

A la mañana siguiente, Iori se levanto a la hora de su nuevo horario, 05:00 am, era la madrugada del día 25 de Marzo, no hubo fiesta, ni regalos ese día, sólo el entrenamiento más pesado que un niño de ahora siete años pudiera resistir, el entrenamiento terminó a la 01:45 pm, el pequeño Iori se encerró en su habitación, ya no quería entrenar, sólo quería estar en su habitación y escuchar la melodía de la esfera de nieve de su madre, así fue durante una hora y media, hasta que su padre entro a su habitación para buscarlo, llevándose la sorpresa de que Iori tenía la esfera de nieve de Ume.

Say- (molesto y arrebatándole la esfera de nieve) ¿¡de donde sacaste esto! ¿¡Quién demonios te dio esto!

Iori- ¡devuélvemela, es mía! ¡Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre!

Say estaba furioso, alguna de las nodrizas se lo dio, Iori intentó quitárselo, pero, Say lo aventó y con las llamas destruyó la esfera de nieve ante los ojos de Iori, Iori estaba destrosado, lo único que tenía que le había pertenecido a su madre había sido destruido ante sus ojos, se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a un parque tranquilo y aislado, una vez ahí se tiró al piso y comenzó a llorar desconsolado.

Iori- ¡me las vas a pagar padre! ¡Juro que me voy a vengar por esto!

Iori levantó la vista y vio que una pequeña niña de cabello y ojos azules lo veía muy extrañada.

Iori- (levantándose y limpiando sus lágrimas) ¿y tu que me vez?

Niña- creí que te habías caído y que te habías lastimado

Iori- ¿y qué? A nadie le importo

Niña- a mi si me importas

Iori, ante la respuesta de esa pequeña, se sorprendió y se volvió a ella, al parecer esa niña era dos años menor que él, tenía una mirada inocente y una sonrisa amable y cálida, haciendo que él se sintiera mejor, olvidando su tristeza.

Niña- ¿cómo te llamas?

Iori- mi nombre es Iori ¿y tú?

Niña- yo soy Liny, bueno, así me dicen mis padres y mi hermana, pero ¿Por qué estabas tan triste?

Iori- bueno, pues… nadie recordó que hoy es mi cumpleaños

Liny- ¿de verdad? ¡Muchas felicidades! Pero ¿qué puedo darte?

La pequeña vio el listón blanco que tenía en su cabello, se lo quitó y comenzó a hacer algo con el, cuando termino, se lo dio a Iori, esto era una rosa hecha con un listón

Liny- aquí tienes, espero que te guste

Iori se sentía un poco apenado, pero lo acepto, se sentía contento con la compañía de esa pequeña niña, hasta que, una chica de cabello plateado y ojos verdes de quince años llegó por ella.

Chica- Liny, ya es hora de irnos, despídete de tu amigo

Liny- hai, Nyu-onee-chan, nos vemos Io

Nyu- ahy Leona, no sé que tanto haces que siempre te me pierdes de vista

Iori vio con tristeza como esa pequeña se marchaba con su hermana, Iori continuó caminando hasta llegar a un cementerio, siguió caminando hasta que vio a su padre frente aun hermoso mausoleo, Say dejó unas flores ahí y luego se fue, Iori se escondió para que no lo viera, una vez que su padre se marchó, él se acercó al lugar en donde había visto a su padre y grande fue la sorpresa al ver quien moraba en aquel mausoleo.

Iori- ¡mamá! (comienza a leer la inscripción) "Ume Raichell de Yagami 1951-1976, en Memoria de La Musa de la Música" Mamá, te prometo que seré el mejor de todos, tantó en las batallas así como en la música, este día ya no será más mi cumpleaños, sino tu aniversario luctuoso

Fin del Flash Back

Iori- ese fue el día que olvide mi cumpleaños y comenze a tomarle importancia a otras cosas, cómo tu querida madre, La Musa de la Música

Iori continuó caminando hasta que llegó a casa. Mientras tanto, en la caseta para acceder a la zona residencial.

-disculpe ¿sabe en cual casa esta Iori Yagami?

Señorita- claro, pase, él esta en una casa azul

-muchas gracias

El joven de cabello negro y ojos plateados entró al lugar pero estaba al punto de infartarse al darse cuenta que… ¡todas las casa son azules!

-esto va a tardar y apenas son… ¡LAS 8:30 pm! No creo llegar a casa para navidad

Iori llegó a casa y al entrar Layla comenzó a reprenderlo.

Layla- ¿dónde haz estado? ¿Ya viste la hora que es?

Iori- Sí, son exactamente las 09:00 pm en punto y eso significa que me voy a dormir así que ¡no molesten! Por cierto, Lynn

Lynn- ¿sí Iori-kun?

Iori- gracias por el detalle de hoy en la mañana y siento mucho lo que te hice

Lynn- ¿me hiciste algo? No lo recuerdo, pero de nada

Iori se quedó confuso ante la respuesta de Lynn, y volteando a ver a Leona, esta le explicó que esa es la forma en que Lynn perdona a las persona, ya que ella lo olvida, Iori sonrió y se fue a encerrar a su habitación, pero antes de entrar Layla dijo algo que lo molesto de verdad.

Layla- ya se a encerrar para que no lo veamos llorar por su mamita

Iori- (para molestar a Layla) ¿cómo lo supiste?

Leona- Layla-san, deja de molestarlo o le tendré que decir que "tú no cantas tan mal las rancheras"

Lynn- ¿bromeas verdad? Ella canta peor que una licuadora descompuesta, a no ser que quieras decir que ella también llora por la muerte de nuestros… ¡no me prestes atención estoy loca jajaja!

Leona- conste que yo no dije nada Layla-san

Layla- ¡baka imotto, nadie pidió tu opinión!

Iori entro a su habitación, se cambió la ropa para irse a dormir, se recostó en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormido. Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban a gusto viendo la televisión, hasta que Layla se levanto y fue a buscar leche al refrigerador.

Layla- ¿qué, ya no hay leche? ¿Quién se tomo mi leche?

Lynn- lo siento, es que Koibito-kun tenía hambre

Layla- ¡ahora vas a la tienda y compras más leche!

Lynn- ¡ah! Bueno, pues ya qué, me cuentas en que terminó Leona-onee-chan

Leona- sí, pero, guarda silencio, están por descubrir al asesino

En la tienda

-¡es imposible, jamás voy a encontrar a Iori! Yo quería sorprenderlo el día de su cumpleaños, pero… ¡Que alguien me diga en donde puedo encontrar a Iori Yagami!

Lynn- ¿buscas a Iori-kun?

-¿ah? Sí ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?

Lynn- se va a escuchar un poco loco, pero, vivo con él, pero en este momento esta dormido

-¿qué raro? Él siempre se duerme como a esas de las dos de la mañana, pero bueno

Lynn- ¿tienes en donde dormir hoy? Porque sino, puedes venir conmigo, podrás dormir en el sofá

-gracias que amable eres

Lynn y el chico de cabello negro y ojos plateados van de camino a casa, al llegar, le explica la situación a Layla, lo cual ella accede a que el chico se quede en la casa.

Lynn- pero ¿dónde esta Leona-oneechan?

Layla- Leona-san se fue a dormir

Lynn-oh ya veo, bueno yo también me voy a dormir, pero, primero debo sacar unas frazadas para el invitado

Lynn fue a la habitación y vio que estaba bacía, saco las frazadas y se las dio al chico de cabello negro y ojos platinados, comentando lo ocurrido con Layla.

Layla-¿ya lo olvidaste? Leona-san dijo que iba a hacer hoy algo importante

Lynn- ah sí ya me acorde, espero que todo salga bien

Layla- vas a ver que va ser una gran sorpresa para Yagami, aun cuando no se lo merezca

Lynn- pero a callar ¿verdad onee-chan?

Iori comenzó a soñar, él estaba de pie en un lugar totalmente oscuro, hasta que a lo lejos vio una figura bastante familiar, se sorprendió que dicha persona fuera Leona, la cual estaba vestida con un bellísimo vestido blanco.

Iori- ¿Leona? ¿En donde estamos y por qué estás vestida así?

Leona- no soy la única que viste elegante, Iori-san y con respecto a tu pregunta del ¿dónde estamos? Bueno, estamos en la ciudad de París

Iori se volteó a ver, él traía un esmoquin y el entorno negro se formó como la bella ciudad de París, Leona tomo la mano de Iori y comenzaron a caminar.

Iori- ¿a dónde vamos Leona?

Leona (deteniéndose y señalando) vamos a allá

Iori voltea a ver en dirección a donde Leona señala, y se sorprendió al ver que el lugar que señalaba era la catedral de Notre Dame. Iori se puso nervioso, su cara casi desaparecía por lo apenado que estaba.

Iori- (sonrojado y nervioso) ¿e-estas segura que quieres ir ahí? ¡Cielos! Hace calor o es mi imaginación

Leona- (burlándose de él) no tontito, no vamos a ir a ahí, sino a lado

Iori voltea a ver el lugar que estaba a lado de la catedral de Notre Dame, el lugar al cual Leona lo llevaba era a la ópera de París, Iori y Leona entraron al lugar llegando hasta uno de los palcos para ver una ópera, la cual era la de Carmen. La ópera comenzó, ya después de una hora Iori ya se había aburrido, a tal punto que casi se queda dormido, esa ópera estaba tan aburrida, estaba por quedarse dormido hasta que sintió que Leona estaba aplaudiendo.

Leona- detesto la ópera, nunca terminan en finales felices, sólo en finales trágicos

Iori- además son tan aburridas ¿ya nos podemos ir?

Leona- claro… después de la próxima ópera

Iori agacho la cabeza, en señal de que no era posible que todavía se quedaran, pero se sorprendió al ver que el director dio un anuncio.

Director- Damas y Caballeros, con ustedes "La Musa de la Música"

Iori no lo podía creer, estaba a punto de hablar con Leona, pero ella se puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio y prestara atención, así lo hizo, Ume comenzó a cantar, era la voz mas hermosa que jamás hubiera escuchado, tenían razón, ella cantaba como una Diosa.

(En el mundo real)

Leona esta sentada en la cama de Iori, ella tiene sus manos en la cabeza de Iori, mientras canta la misma melodía que él esta escuchando por voz de su madre, mientras que su amatista brilla.

(De regreso al sueño)

Leona sonríe, ya que uno de los deseos de Iori ha sido cumplido, después que Ume terminará de cantar, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudir, Leona tomo a Iori de la mano y lo llevó hasta los camerinos del teatro.

Iori- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Leona- (llamando a la puerta) ya veras

La puerta fue abierta por Ume, Iori se quedó paralisado al estar en la presencia de su madre, no sabía que hacer o que decir, hasta que Leona tomó la palabra.

Leona- ¿Ume-sama?

Ume- sí ¿qué desean?

Leona- bueno, mi amigo quiere pedirle un autógrafo, así que nos vemos después Iori-san

Iori- ¡oye espera!

Leona se va por el pasillo, Ume lo invita a pasar, Iori asintió y entró al camerino de la cantante, Ume al verlo detenidamente, se acercó a él y le retiró el fleco de la cara, para poder verlo mejor, a lo que la cantante agregó.

Ume- sabes, me recuerdas mucho a alguien

Iori- ¿de verdad?

Ume- (toma una rosa blanca en capullo de un florero y se lo pone en el saco) sí, me recuerdas a mí, sólo que tú tienes los ojos rojos y yo dorados, mi hermano Edward siempre me molestaba diciéndome que…

Iori… tú debiste haber sido hombre

Ume- sí, eso es lo que exactamente me decía y que cuando tuviera un hijo…

Iori- …sería igual a ti pero como hombre, no como mujer

Ume- creo que ya no te puedo mentir más, pero, sabes ¿por qué te llamas así?

Iori- porque ese era el nombre que iba a ponerte mi abuela, porque creía que eras varón

Ume- hija de una mujer Japonesa y un Hombre Francés, aunque nací y crecí en Francia

Iori- tú corazón siempre estuvo en Japón

Ume- (abrazándolo) Iori, veintitrés años han pasado y por fin puedo tenerte en mis brazos nuevamente, mi niño se ha convertido en un hombre y no pude estar ahí

Iori- (abrazándola) siempre estuviste en mi corazón mamá, nunca hubo una vez en que no dejara de pensar en ti, no sabes lo mucho que deseaba este momento, estar aquí contigo, como ahora

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por parte de ambos, era un momento el cual ambos habían anhelado con todo su corazón, las campanas comenzaron a sonar, como en los cuentos de hadas, todo encantamiento termina a media noche, Ume se separo de Iori y con el amor de una madre, limpió sus lágrimas.

Iori- gracias mamá, gracias por estar conmigo

Ume- a mi no me agradezcas que estemos juntos hoy, sino a la chica que te acompaña

Iori salió del camerino y Leona ya lo esperaba, al verla Iori fue con ella.

Leona- qué rosa tan hermosa tienes en el saco

Iori- pero apenas es un capullo

Leona- claro que no, mírala

Iori vio la rosa, la cual había florecido bellamente, tomo la rosa de su saco y se la puso a Leona en el cabello, haciendo que la peli azulada se sonrojara.

Leona- ¿a qué se debe esto Iori-san?

Iori- Leona-san, gracias

Iori no dijo nada más, sólo tomo la barbilla de la chica y junto sus labios con los de ella, en el mundo real, el sueño había terminado, pero, Leona aun estaba en la habitación con Iori, el cuerpo de Iori se levantó y capturo sus labios, la peli azulada fue tomada por sorpresa, pero, tanto en el sueño como en el mundo real ella le correspondió, lentamente separó sus labios de los de él y salió de ahí sin despertarlo, se dirigió al baño y se miro al espejo.

Leona- bien, gracias Ume-sama, gracias por ayudarme a cumplir el deseo de Iori-san

Ume- (en el reflejo del espejo) debo agradecerte a ti por permitirme estar de nuevo con mi hijo, ahora me doy cuenta de que gracias a mi hermano y a su familia no es exactamente igual a Say, debo irme, Leona-san, por favor cuida de él, no permitas que cometa más errores

Leona- lo haré Ume-sama y por favor salude a mis padres, dígales que mi hermana Nyu y yo los echamos de menos

Ume- claro que sí querida

Ume se convirtió en una luciérnaga y salió por la ventana dirigiendo su camino hacia la luna. Leona, la cual tenía puesto una blusa de tirantes negra y su short verde se dirigió a su habitación pero al pasar por la habitación de Iori se detuvo y al ver la puerta abierta fue a cerrarla y con claridad escucho a Iori decir…

Iori- (aun soñando) Leona… te amo

Leona- (cerrando la puerta y recargándose en la misma) Iori-san, si pudieras saber la verdad ¿aun me amarías?

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica y con tristeza se fue a su habitación. A la mañana siguiente, Iori se levantó por el sonido del reloj alarma, 06:30 am Iori se levantó y se fue a tomar una ducha, momentos después, salió del baño y se fue a cambiar, al salir, se dio cuenta de que las chicas ya se habían levantado y que cada una estaba haciendo algo, como de costumbre, Leona el desayuno, Lynn estaba escuchando música y Layla… no estaba, o eso era lo que al menos Iori creía, se sentó en el sofá y se dio cuenta de unas frazadas que estaban dobladas, antes de hacer una pregunta sintió que alguien llegó y lo estaba ahorcando.

Iori- ¡suéltame Layla!

Layla- ¿yo qué?

Layla estaba saliendo de su habitación, Iori estaba confuso ¿Quién lo estaba ahorcando?

-(soltando a Iori) No sé quien sea Layla, pero ahora sí no te vas a escapar primo Iori-san

Iori- (volteando a ver a su agresor) ¿Yami-san? ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Yami- ayer, pero, me perdí y la simpática chica de collar azul me trajo aquí, quien te viera Iori-san, estar solo en una casa con dos chicas peli azuladas ¿estas armando un harem de chicas de cabello azul o qué?

Leona- (saliendo de la cocina) ¿fue mi imaginación o escuche la voz de otro hombre?

Yami- ¡que bárbaro, son tres! ¡Vives con tres mujeres de cabello azul! Tomaste muy enserio lo que Allan-nii-san te decía ¿verdad?

Iori- ¿lo que Allan-san decía?

Yami- sí ¿no lo recuerdas? Dependiendo tu color favorito, así sería el cabello de tu esposa, y tu color favorito es el azul, bueno, tienes de donde escoger, o ¿estas casado con las tres?

Layla, Lynn y Leona- ¿qué? ¿Sus esposas?

Iori- ¡YAMI-SAN NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!

Yami- era broma, ya sabes que como vivimos lejos no tengo a nadie a quien molestar, sobre todo después de lo que le pasó a mi hermano

Iori- sí, cuando Allan-san falleció en una carrera de motocicletas

Yami- pero bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes, mejor abre los regalos que te mandaron mis padres, primero el de mi mamá

Iori-creo saber que es

Yami sacó de la maleta una funda para ropa, Iori lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era un esmoquin, como cada año, su tía Sakura, le manda un esmoquin porque ya quiere que se case, (se los esta mandando desde que cumplió quince años)

Iori- dile a mi tía que no me presione, que yo me casaré cuando encuentre a la persona indicada

Yami- lo sé, pero ella teme que no la encuentres, pero bueno, ahora abre el mío

Yami le da el estuche de una guitarra, la cual fue fabricada por Yami, al ver dicho instrumento se emociono.

Iori- bien otra más para mi colección, Yami-san ¿Qué voy a hacer con tantas guitarras que me regalas?

Yami- ya te dije que las rifes en tus conciertos, desafía a alguien y si te gana en un desafío de guitarras, se la lleva

Iori- ese es el problema ¡nadie me gana!

Yami- que mal, entonces pierde apropósito

Iori- y ofender a mis fans ¡nunca!

Yami- bueno, este último es de mi papá

Yami le entrega un pequeño libro a Iori, las chicas estaban curiosas por saber de qué era el libro, Iori lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver que ese libro era un álbum fotográfico, el cual tenía las fotos de su mamá, desde que era niña hasta el día que se casó con su padre.

Lynn- ¡wow! Te pareces mucho a tú mamá

Yami- mi padre dijo que vieras la foto del final

Iori vio detenidamente a su primo, pero así lo hizo llevándose la sorpresa más grande de su vida, la última foto era una de su madre con él cuando estaba recién nacido, ambos sonriendo.

Lynn- ¡oh mira Iori-kun de bebé!

Layla- ahí estaba bonito, cuando creció se hecho a perder

Leona- Layla-san, no seas grosera

Iori se sentía feliz con el regalo de su tío, pero se dio cuenta de que el álbum de fotos tenía algo escrito.

_Iori: hace veintitrés años mi hermana me pidió que tomara esta fotografía, lo recuerdo bien como si hubiera sido ayer…_

Flash Back

Después que Ume diera a Luz se sentía muy débil y sentía que en cualquier momento partiría de este mundo, pero al ver al doctor con Iori en los brazos, pidió que se lo dieran, el doctor accedió a la petición de la mujer moribunda y se lo puso en los brazos, Ume derramó lágrimas de dicha de poder tener a su pequeño en sus brazos, con amor le besó la frente y con sus últimas fuerzas comenzó a cantarle, asiendo que el pequeño sonriera.

Ume- te amo hijo, mi pequeño Iori, Edward, prométeme que no permitirás que Say lo convierta en un monstro, por favor, no quiero que sufra como su padre sufrió

Edward- te lo prometo Ume, lo convertiré en un hombre del cual puedas estar orgullosa

Edward tomó a Iori en sus brazos y con una sonrisa Ume dejo este mundo

Fin del Flash Back

Iori no pudo contener sus lágrimas, él siempre creyó que nunca había recibido cariño por parte de su madre, pero, al leer la carta de su tío se dio cuenta de que era mentira, su madre lo amaba más que a otra cosa en el mundo, continúo leyendo la carta.

_Me siento culpable por no cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi hermana en su lecho de muerte, pero, estoy satisfecho al ver que eres un gran hombre, tienes tus defectos, pero, nadie en el mundo es perfecto, nunca olvides esto hijo, tengo la seguridad de que la mujer ideal para ti esta más cerca de lo que imaginas, ella podrá guiarte y nunca dejara que cometas una tontería, antes, te detendrá para que reflexiones, no olvides esto "la luna nunca esta sola, ya que las estrellas la acompañan pero, la estrella más brillante que esta más cerca de la luna es la que siempre la va a acompañar y nunca, la va a abandonar" Bueno, me despido espero que te valla bien a donde quiera que vallas. Edward Raichell_

Yami- mi papá siempre hace cartas tan conmovedoras y poéticas, como me gustaría que también fuera tu padre, para que fueras mi hermano

Iori- ¿a caso ya lo olvidaste Yami-san ¿Ya olvidaste la promesa que te hice?

Yami- ¿promesa?

Flash Back

Después del funeral de Allan, Yami estaba my triste por la muerte de su único hermano mayor, cuando se da cuenta que Iori esta a su lado.

Yami- Iori-kun, mi hermano esta muerto, me siento tan sólo

Iori- Yami-kun, yo también soy hijo único y he perdido a alguien, sé como te sientes, mi padre dice que no sólo por que yo tenga diez años no sepa que es el dolor

Yami- estoy sólo, mi mejor amigo se ha ido

Iori- si quieres yo puedo ser tu hermano mayor

Yami- ¿de verdad?

Iori- te lo prometo, aun que seamos primos, siempre serás mi hermano menor

Fin del flash Back

Yami- tienes razón, gracias, eres el mejor primo-hermano que alguien pueda tener

Iori- tal vez vivimos en diferentes países, pero, la distancia no permitirá que dejes de ser mi hermanito

Leona- (llega con un pastel) lamento interrumpir, pero, ¿no creen que debemos partir el pastel?

Lynn- con que eso era lo que estabas haciendo ayer Leona-onee-chan

Leona- claro, así que, parte el pastel Iori-san

Layla- pero primero la mordida

Yami- sí, mordida, mordida

No fue mordida, más bien fue embarrada de pastel en la cara, Iori quedó todo batido de pastel, lo bueno es que Leona había hecho otro, uno para desperdiciar y el otro para comer, Iori se limpió la cara y se río por como se veía. Después de eso Yami, Lynn y Layla se fueron a recorrer la ciudad, Leona le pidió a Iori que la acompañara al techo.

Iori- y ¿para qué?

Leona- (susurrándole al oído) es una sorpresa

El pelirrojo se puso nervioso, pero fue tras la peli azulada para ver que quería mostrarle, la ciudad aun estaba a oscuras ya que aun no salía el sol, pero en unos momentos más saldría, así que ambos se sentaron.

Iori- bien ya estamos aquí ¿ahora qué?

Leona-(susurrándole con un tono medio sensual) cierra los ojos

Iori se estaba poniendo más nervioso, pero hizo lo que la chica le pidió, cerro lo ojos en espera de alguna reacción, hasta que sintió en su regazo el peso de algo.

Leona- ya los puedes abrir

Iori- (abriendo los ojos) ¿qué es esto?

Leona- ábrelo

Iori se le quedó viendo a la caja la cual estaba envuelta con un papel plateado y un enorme moño rojo, Iori lo abrió, quedándosele viendo a lo que había en su interior.

Leona (nerviosa) s-sé que esta adelantado a su época y si no lo quieres, pues, no hay problema

Iori- ¿no quererlo? ¿Bromeas verdad? ¿Cómo no podría querer esta esfera de nieve del cascanueces? Pero ¿de dónde la sacaste?

Leona- la vi en una tienda de antigüedades, bueno ya te di tu regalo, ahora ya me voy

Leona se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse, pero, Iori, quien también se puso de pie, se paro frente a ella, la tomo por la cintura, atrayéndola a él, capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso, la peli azulada fue tomada por sorpresa, pero, igualmente le correspondió al beso, haciendo que detrás de ellos se viera el amanecer de ese nuevo día.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6 Mi equipo Favorito**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que el torneo había iniciado, pero, se había tardado, puesto que los organizadores del torneo les daban segundas, terceras y cuartas oportunidades a los equipos que descalificaban, pero, seguían igual, así que, los equipos que habían calificado, como el Sacred Tresure Team, el Orochi Team, (cuyos integrantes eran seis, pero, se rolaban las batallas, cuyos integrantes eran Yashiro, Shermine, Chris, Mature, Vice y Yamasaki) el Hero Team y el Ryuusei Team tuvieron tres semanas de vacaciones bien merecidas.

Una tarde, una fuerte tormenta cayó en el complejo, y en medio de la lluvia vemos caminar a un conosido pelirrojo, el cual va hacia su casa, al llegar es recibido por la Peli azulada más joven.

Lynn- ¡bienve…! ¡Ahh! ¿qué te paso Iori-kun? Estas hecho una sopa

Iori-(empapado) estaba en la oficina de correos mandándole un paquete a mi tío Edward, de repente, comenzó a llover, de tal forma que casí se cae el cielo, abri mi paraguas y cual fue mi sorpresa el ver que estaba llena de ollos y aquí me tienes

Lynn- ¡ya viste lo que hiciste baka onee-chan!

Layla- ¿qué? En la tele vi como se podía arreglar un paraguas viejo

Iori- ¡mi paraguas era nuevo!

Layla- ahí estaba el problema, como no tenía un paraguas viejo, rompí el primero que vi… y la manualidad no me salió

Lynn- será mejor que te cambies de ropa o pescarás un fresfriado, y recuerda que es nuestra última semana de vacaciones Iori-kun

Iori asintió y se fue a cambiar, tomó una toalla y se secó el cabello, una ves que se cambió la ropa mojada, la puso a secar y se puso otra más deportiva, pans azul marino y una playera blanca, Leona llamó a todos para que fueran a cenar, los cuatro comían tranquilos y en silencio, Layla termino de comer y se fue, Lynn se fue después de ella, quedando solos Iori y Leona, la cual al verlo supo que algo no andaba bien.

Leona- ¿te sientes bien Iori-san?

Iori- sí ¿por qué?

Leona- porque no lo parece ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

Iori- sí, estoy bien

Leona- si tu lo dices, ayudame a lavar los trastes por favor

Iori- claro

Iori y Leona lavaban los trastes, pero, de repente Iori puso una mano en su frente, parecía que le dolía la cabeza, Leona se acercó a él, pero este se desvaneció en los brazos de Leona, ella le tocó la frente, tenía fiebre, rápidamente lo llevó a su habitación y lo recostó en la cama.

Leona- ¡Lynn-chan, tráeme agua fría por favor!

Lynn- ¿qué le pasa a Iori-kun?

Leona- sólo tiene fiebre, pero, necesito bajarle la temperatura, así que tráeme agua fría, espero que no le de pulmonía por estar bajo la lluvia mucho tiempo, Iori-san…

Flash Back

Dos años atrás…

El nuevo torneo The King Of Fighters estaba por comenzar, para esta ocasión algunos equipos fueron dispersados y puestos en otros, también había liderazgo y tenían que estar en una misma casa (casi como en este torneo) Iori se dirige a ver las listas.

"Líder de equipo: Iori Yagami, Integrantes del equipo: Chizuru Kagura y Leona Heidern"

Iori- así que la princesita militar estará en mi equipo, que raro que no este en su habitual equipo este año

En la base Ikari

Ralf- debe haber un error Comandante, Leona siempre ha estado en nuestro equipo, ¿por qué cambiarla ahora?

Heidern- esas son parte de las nuevas reglas, se han rolado a los equipos, pero, no es tan malo, Mushiko esta de nuevo con nosotros

Clark- sí, pero…Leona está con Yagami ¿no hay manera de cambiarla de equipo?

Heidern- hice lo que pude, pero, las reglas son las reglas, es mejor que esté en otro equipo a que no participe este año, ¿tú qué opinas hija?

Leona- si no se puede hacer nada, entonces ¿qué me queda? Participaré en otro equipo

Heidern- aun que Leona no esté en el equipo, no implica que esté fuera de la misión, debemos averiguar quién es ese tal G y detenerlo en caso de que planee algo

Ralf, Clark y Leona- (saludo militar) ¡sí, señor!

Llegó el día de la ceremonia de apertura, todos estaban en el estadio para dicha ceremonia, Chizuru e Iori esperaban a la última integrante para poder entrar, pero, esta no llegaba.

Iori- ¿no que los militares son puntuales?

Chizuru- debe tener una buena razón… para tardarse tanto

Iori- si no llega nos van a descalificar por su culpa

A lo lejos se ve una figura, Chizuru inmediatamente la reconoció, Iori continuaba viendo en otra dirección, llegando al lugar, la chica Ikari.

Leona- lamento el retraso

Chizuru- que bueno que hayas llegado, barrida, pero llegaste

Iori-(volteando a ver a Leona) ¿ya viste la hora qué es? ¿Me puedes explicar…? ¿Por qué vistes así?

Leona- mi retraso fue porque no sabía que ponerme, como no estoy en mi equipo, decidí vestir algo más civil

Iori no podía dejar de ver a Leona, ya que era la primera vez que no la veía con su uniforme militar, ella traía una playera blanca de mangas largas con un chaleco café y un pantalón pescador de mezclilla. Iori sólo traía una camiseta de tirantes negra con una camisa blanca abierta y un pantalón de mezclilla y Chizuru iba vestida como toda una ejecutiva, sólo que en lugar de falda traía un pantalón de vestir negro, como todo el traje. Como todo el esquipo ya estaba reunido, prosiguieron a entrar al estadio, la ceremonia inició, se dictaron las reglas y cada equipo se dirigió a su casa. El New Yagami Team tenía la casa número 2, la cual tenía tres habitaciones, una para cada integrante, no era lujosa pero era bastante amplia.

Chizuru- ¡yo quiero la habitación del fondo!

Leona- supongo que nuestras habitaciones son las que están una frente a la otra

Iori- supongo que sí ¿Cuál quieres?

Leona- mmm, la del dado izquierdo

Iori- bien, nos vemos

Chizuru- ¿A dónde vas Yagami-san?

Iori- Tengo ensayo con mi banda, llegaré tarde no me esperen

Iori sale de la casa y se reúne con sus compañeros en la casa de Takashi, pasaron tres horas e Iori se fue a casa, dónde Chizuru estaba viendo la televisión y Leona leía un libro, Iori volteó a ver el reloj de pared, 10:45 pm.

Iori- les dije que no me esperaran

Chizuru- nadie te esta esperando, a esta hora sale mi programa favorito

Iori- ¿y que hay de la otra mujer?

Leona- no podía dormir, así que me puse a leer un libro y mi nombre no es mujer

Iori- me da igual, yo me voy a dormir

A la mañana siguiente las batallas comenzaron, el enfrentamiento del día fue el New Yagami Team contra el Art Of Fighting Team, El orden por parte del New Yagami Team era el siguiente 1Chizuru, 2Leona, 3Iori y por parte del Art Of Fighting 1 Ryo, 2 Yuri, 3 Robert.

[Cómo es un Flash Back no pondré a lujo de detalle como estuvieron las peleas, así que les pido que se lo imaginen porque no quiero que este capítulo este tan largo cómo el anterior, pero sí especificaré en que encuentro ganó cada quien. Y recuerden, ni Iori ni Chizuru tienen poderes.]

Primer enfrentamiento: Chizuru vs Ryo Win Chizuru

Segundo enfrentamiento: Chizuru vs Yuri Win Yuri

Tercer enfrentamiento: Yuri vs Leona Draw

Cuarto enfrentamiento: Iori vs Robert Win Iori Win Team New Yagami Team

Iori estaba satisfecho por el desempeño del equipo, pero, no podía decirlo mismo por Leona, ya que ella tuvo dificultades para empatar con Yuri, haciendo que el pelirrojo se burlara de ella.

Iori- ¿no qué la princesita militar era la mejor?

Leona- (molesta) ¡claro que lo soy!

Iori- sí claro, y por eso empataste con Sakazaki ¿verdad?

Chizuru- Yagami-san, deja de molestarla

Iori- sólo le diré una última cosa, si quiere ser parte de este equipo más vale que su próxima pelea sea impecable, de lo contrario, se puede ir de regreso a su reino de militares ¿quedo claro?

Leona- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? No eres mi superior

Chizuru- ¡ya basta! ¡Cálmense los dos! Yagami-san, por si no lo recuerdas, Leona-san es parte de nuestro equipo y si la corres, nosotros también tendremos que dejar el torneo, esto de ser el líder se te esta subiendo a la cabeza

Iori- no es que se me suba a la cabeza, sino que nuestro equipo debe ser el mejor, y si uno no puede, que se largue

Leona lo vio con una mirada asesina, Iori le lanzó una mirada indiferente y se fue de ahí, Chizuru y Leona se fueron a casa juntas, una vez ahí, Chizuru comenzó a hacer la comida, Leona estaba sentada en el sofá, en verdad estaba molesta por lo que le había dicho Iori, tanto que rompió en dos el libro que estaba leyendo, al escuchar el ruido del romper del libro, Chizuru se asomo por la puerta para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

Chizuru- Leona-san ¿todo esta bien ahí?

Leona- sí, Chizuru-sama todo esta en orden

Chizuru- entonces ¿qué fue lo que se rompió?

Leona- (suspira) mi libro, voy a salir a caminar, nos vemos después

Chizuru- de acuedo, no llegues tarde

Leona salió de la casa y se fue a caminar por la ciudad para despejar su mente y olvidar la discusión de hace rato, parecía que funcionaba, pero, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, era una llamada de Ralf.

Leona- (contestando) aquí Leona

Ralf- Leona, necesitamos que vengas a nuestra casa, al parecer tenemos algo de el patrocinador del KOF de este año,

Leona- ¿te refieres a que tienes algo del misterioso G?

Ralf- sí, así que te esperamos, nuetra casa es la número 22

Leona- esta bien, nos vemos ahí

Leona colgó el teléfono, lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dirigió a la casa de sus compañeros, una vez ahí, Ralf puso al día a sus compañeros.

Ralf- bien, veamos, esto es algo de lo que Mushiko consiguió de una de las cámaras de seguridad, así que, adelante Whipi

Whip puso en la televisión lo poco de evidencia que consiguió, en el video mostraba la sombra de el misterioso G, el cual estaba revisando un expediente, no se alcanzaba bien dicho expediente, pero, se sabía que estaba investigando algo o a alguien.

Whip- fue todo lo que conseguí, debo mandarlo a los laboratorios para que lo verifiquen

Ralf- bien hecho Whip, lo que sabemos es que esta detrás de alguien, lo malo, ¿de quien?

Clark- este va a ser un torneo demasiado largo ¿no lo creen?

Ralf- pero sobre todo divertido, me encantan este tipo de misiones

Whip- me encanta como te vez hoy Leo-chan ¿en donde compraste tu ropa?

Leona- es de la ropa que tengo, pero, que casi no uso

Whip- deberías vestirte así más a menudo, quien sabe, tal vez salgas con novio de este torneo

Leona- (con cara de indignación y muy sarcástica) sí Whipi, como no

Whip- bueno, saldrás de aquí sin novio, pero… Enamorada de alguien sí

Leona ignoró por completo el comentario de su amiga y se dispuso a irse a su casa, en el camino, se puso a pensar en lo que le había dicho su amiga, inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza para alejarse de esa idea tan tonta.

Leona- eso es rídiculo Whipi, enamorarme de alguien, sí como no, de seguro vas a decir "te enamorarás del primero que se te cruce" ¡por favor! No me hagan reír

Iori- (detrás de ella) ¿tienes sentido del humor? Eso si es una novedad

Leona al escuchar la voz de Iori se vuelve para gitarle que no se meta en lo que no le importa, pero, se detiene al ver que Iori vestía de una manera muy diferente a cuando lo había visto en el estadio, él traía una camisa blanca, no tan larga como la que acostumbraba a usar con un pantalón de vestir negro, en la mano izquierda traía un saco negro y traía una corbata floja del mismo color, provocando que un liguero rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la chica.

Iori- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Leona- (desviando la mirada) no me pasa nada ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

Iori- acabo de llegar de una entrega de premios, fue una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, todos los años es lo mismo, nunca hacen nada diferente

Leona- y ¿tu premio?

Iori- se lo dí a Takashi para que lo guardara, es raro que yo me quede con alguno, siempre se los doy a Takashi, a Kou o a Zeth

Iori comienza a caminar, la chica se queda ahí, ve como el pelirrojo se aleja, pero, se para.

Iori- ¿vas a quedarte ahí a o vas avenir a casa conmigo?

Leona- ¿sólo me estas esperando?

Iori- vivimos en la misma casa ¿no? Además, estas no son horas para que una niña ande sola en la calle

Leona sacó su teléfono celular y vió la hora, 10:55 pm, el tiempo se había ido volando, no recordaba que cada vez que esta con sus compañeros la noción del tiempo se pierde por completo. Leona comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a un lado de Iori, la cual sin voltearlo a ver le contestó.

Leona- no te preocupes por mi, ya no soy una niña, sé cuidarme sola

Iori- esta bien mujer, vámonos a casa

Leona- (molesta) ya te dije que mi nombre no es mujer

Iori- y yo ya te dije que me da igual

Iori y Leona caminaron en silencio a casa, al llegar Chizuru recibió a Leona molesta.

Chizuru- ¿qué son estas horas de llegar? ¿Ya viste la hora que es? Me dijiste que ibas a caminar, pero parece que te fuiste a escalar el monte Fuji

Leona- lo siento Chizuru-sama, lo que pasa es que recibí una llamada urgente, y como no tengó tu teléfono, no te pude avisar

Chizuru- hagamos esto, todos nos daremos nuestros números telefónicos para que ya no pasen cosas como esta ¿les parece?

Iori- ok, pero no quiero que me llamen por tonterías

Leona- bien

Los chicos se pasaron sus números telefónicos, para llamarse en caso de emergencias, después de eso, cenaron y se fueron a dormir, cada quien a su habitación. Leona se encontraba dormida, pero, parecía que alguien la llamaba, era la voz de una mujer.

"_Leona… Leona… ven a mí Leona"_

Leona- (levantándose de su cama) ¿qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamas?

"_Leona, ven a mí"_

Leona- ¿ir, pero a dónde?

Leona salió de su habitación, caminó por el pasillo, la voz se hacía más y más fuerte a medida que se acercaba al baño, entró y se quedo frente al espejo, la voz ya no se escuchaba, vio a su alrededor y no vio nada, se volvió al espejo, vio su reflejo.

Leona- me estoy volviendo loca, ahora escucho voces que sólo están en mi cabeza

"_no estas loca, yo te estoy llamando"_

Leona se asustó, ya que su propio reflejo le había contestado, tanto que dio un grito, por el miedo que sentía, Iori y Chizuru se levantaron para ver que estaba pasando, Leona volvió a gritar, Chizuru escuchó que el grito provino del baño, así que ahí fue a donde fueron Iori y Chizuru, al llegar encontraron a Leona de rodillas en el piso, mirando con horror el espejo.

Chizuru- Leona-san ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

Leona- (aun con miedo) e-el espejo, el espejo me habló

Iori- estabas soñando, vuelve a la cama y dejanos dormir

Leona- ¡no estaba soñando, escuché muy claro que el espejo me llamó!

Chizuru- Yagami-san tiene razón, sólo estabas soñando, vámos, mañana tendremos otro enfrentamiento, debemos descansar

Leona- s-sí, Chizuru-sama

Leona salió del baño con Chizuru, volteo a ver al espejo, pero, no había nada, así que se fue a su habitación para tratar de descansar. A la mañana siguiente, a las 07:59 am El Korea Team y el New Yagami Team tendría un enfrentamiento, el orden por parte del Korea Team era el siguiente 1Kim, 2Chang, 3Choi y por parte del New Yagami Team 1Chizuru, 2Leona, 3Iori, Las peleas comenzaron.

Primer enfrentamiento: Chizuru vs Kim Win Chizuru

Segundo enfrentamiento: Chizuru vs Chang Win Chizuru

Para el tercer enfrentamiento, Chizuru recibió una llamada urgente, así que se dejó vencer apropósito para atender ese asunto importante.

Tercer enfrentamiento: Chizuru vs Choi Win Choi

Chizuru- nos vemos después (sale corriendo del estadio)

Iori- tu turno, princesita militar

Leona-¡ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre, mí nombre es Leona Heidern y que no se te olvide!

Iori- ¡ya mujer, luego remilgas!

Leona, subió a la plataforma, con mala cara.

Cuarto enfrentamiento: Leona vs Choi Win Leona Win Team New Yagami Team

La pelea fue muy reñida, ya que Leona quedo levemente herida, pero, con suficientes fuerzas para levantarse y bajar de la plataforma, cuando estaba bajando, Choi, en venganza por haber sido derrotado, atacó por la espalda a Leona, pero, algo pasó ahí, Leona, no recibió los ataques de cólera de Choi, sino… Iori.

Leona- ¡YAGAMI!

Leona, al ver tal escena, corrió hacía donde estaba Iori, Choi, intentó atacar de nuevo a Iori, pero, Leona lo cubrió con su cuerpo, para que el ataque le diera a ella y no a él

Leona- ¡DETENTE!

En ese momento, el enano fue detenido por Kim y varios de seguridad.

Kim- ¡Choi! Lo que hiciste no fue honorable, cuando se pierde, hay que aceptar la derrota

Choi fue amordazado, una ambulancia llego para llevarse a Iori al hospital, Leona lo acompañó, una vez que estaba en la sala de espera, llamó a Chizuru y le contó lo ocurrido, Chizuru terminó sus asuntos pendientes y se fue al hospital donde estaban Iori y Leona.

Chizuru- (llegando a la sala de espera) Leona-san ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Leona- C-Chio intentó atacarme por la espalda, pero, Yagami se atravesó en el ataque y (sollozando) ahora lo están operando por mi culpa

Chizuru- no fue tu culpa, así que no te lamentes por algo que aun no pasa, sólo hay que esperara al dorcot para saber como esta y si se va a recuperar pronto, hay que considerarnos afortunados por tener nuestro próximo encuentro en dos semanas

Leona- sí, Chizuru-sama

Pasaron tres horas, la espera era la peor de las torturas, hasta que, cuando el reloj marcó las 05:59 pm, llegó el doctor.

Doctor- ¿hay alguien en la sala que acompañe a Iori Yagami?

Chizuru y Leona se acercaron al doctor para saber como estaba el pelirrojo.

Leona- ¿cómo esta él?

Doctor- puedo decir que fue un milagro, ya que, cuando llegó aquí, su cuerpo había perdido mucha sangre, lo bueno fue que, le hicimos una efusión de sangre exitosa, así que mañana se lo pueden llevar y necesita una semana de descanso, es necesario que no ejerza mucha fuerza para que no se abran las heridas

Chizuru- bien doctor, ¿podemos pasar a verlo?

Doctor- claro, adelante

Chizuru- anda Leona-san, yo después lo iré a ver, pero, por ahora ve tú, para lo que le quieras decir

Leona asintió y fue a la habitación de Iori, él estaba bajo los efectos de la anestecia, Leona se acercó y se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama, como él estaba inconsciente comenzó a hablar con él.

Leona- no entiendo por qué lo hiciste, pero, gracias, estuviste a punto de… no sé que me esta pasando, yo soy una mujer que nunca baja la guardia, pero, no previne el ataque de él, y por mi culpa… estas así, me alegro que estés fuera de peligro, pero, no tengo el valor para verte a los ojos, creo que me crees una inútil por no defenderme

Leona se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero, escucho, que Iori la llamaba

Iori- n-no… no te vallas

Leona volteó y vio que Iori la veía fijamente.

Iori- no te vallas, quédate

Leona- pero ¿por qué quieres que me quede?

Iori- no me gusta estar solo en un hospital

Leona volvió a sentarse cerca de él.

Leona- ¿cómo te sientes?

Iori- mejor que hace cuatro horas ¿Cuándo voy a salir de aquí?

Leona- mañana, el doctor nos dijo que debes descansar una semana

Iori- ¿Cuándo va a ser nuestro próximo encuentro?

Leona- en dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para que te recuperes

Iori- que bien

El día terminó, llegó la noche, Chizuru y Leona se tuvieron que ir, Leona le prometió que vendrían temprano por él para llevarlo a casa. Al día siguiente, Leona fue por él al hospital (Chizuru aun no terminaba sus asuntos así que no pudo acompañar a Leona) caminaron hacía la casa, el trayecto fue muy callado, hasta que llegaron a casa, Iori se fue a su habitación para descansar, como el doctor le había dicho.

Leona- si me necesitas estoy en la habitación de enfrente

Iori asintió. Un rato más tarde llegó Chizuru, traía varias bolsas, al parecer había ibo de compras.

Chizuru- ¡Leona-san! ¿Estas en casa?

Leona- (asomándose por la puerta de su habitación) sí ¿dime Chizuru-sama?

Chizuru- ayúdame a guardar las compras por favor

Leona salió de su habitación y fue con Chizuru, le ayudó a guardar las compra y después se pusieron a hacer la comida, Chizuru le dijo a Leona que le preguntará a Iori si quería carne o pescado, Leona asintió y fue a la habitación de Iori, llamó a la puerta de la habitación, pero, como no le contestaban decidió entrar, la habitación estaba bacía, se quedó ahí un momento, Leona lo llamó, hasta que, la puerta del baño se abrió, Leona volteó y vio a Iori con una toalla blanca alrededor de su cintura y con otra estaba frotando su cabello húmedo, haciendo que un brillante rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la chica peli azulada, su corazón comenzó a latir agitadamente.

Iori- ¿se te ofrece algo?

Leona- (nerviosa y balbuceando) d-dice C-Chizuru-sama que… que… ya se me olvido

Iori comenzó a reírse por el comportamiento de Leona, ya que era bastante cómico, esta se sentía muy avergonzada, nunca se había sentido de esa forma así que salió corriendo de ahí.

Leona- vuelvo más tarde

Leona llegó a la cocina con la respiración agitada, se recargó en el mostrador para calmarse, cuando Chizuru la sintió llegar le preguntó por la respuesta de Iori, pero como no le contestó comenzó a preocuparse.

Chizuru- Leona-san ¿estas bien? Parece que viste un fantasma

Leona- (un poco más tranquila) sí, estoy bien Chizuru-sama, no te preocupes

Chizuru- entonces ¿Qué te dijo?

Leona- (apenada y con la vista en el suelo) s-se me olvido ¿me disculpas? Me voy a mi habitación

Leona salió de la cocina y se fue a encerrar a su habitación, pasó un rato, Leona estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

Leona- ¡AH YAGAMI!

Por la sorpresa, Leona le cerró la puerta en la cara a Iori, (porque aun recordaba la escena anterior) suspiro y abrió la puerta de nuevo.

Leona- lo siento, ¿Qué se te ofrece Yagami?

Iori- dice Kagura que la acompañes al centro comercial

Leona asintió y le dio las gracias a Iori por el recado, Chizuru y Leona fueron al centro comercial, ya que, había una gran barata en casi todas las tiendas, Chizuru, junto con otras mil mujeres fueron a derrochar dinero hasta más no poder, Leona estaba sentada en una banca con todas las compras de Chizuru, sólo veía como todas esas chicas corrian de un lado a otro, se peleaban por las cosas y se gritaban por ello. Eso no le importaba, ni siquiera pasaba por su cabeza la situación de ese entonces, lo que no la dejaba tranquila, era el por qué, ¿por qué Yagami había casi sacrificado su vida por ella? Tal vez sea porque ambos son Orochis, pero, casi muere ¿será por algo más? Chizuru llegó e interrumpió su momento de inspiración.

Chizuru- ya se esta haciendo tarde, es hora de irnos

Leona- sí Chizuru-sama, pero ¿por qué me trajiste?

Chizuru- bueno, pues, cómo Yagami-san no puede ejercer mucha fuerza, por el momento, te traje a ti para que cargaras mis compras, claro que yo también te voy a ayudar, no creas vas a cargar todo tu sola

Leona arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza, con un encogimiento de hombros tomo diez bolsas y comenzó a caminar junto a la chica Kagura. Al llegar a casa, comenzaron a escuchar unos ruidos, como si fuera música, entraron y vieron a Iori junto con su banda, ensayando en la sala, el ruido era muy fuerte, tanto que ni siquiera escuchaban sus pensamientos.

Chizuru- ¡YAGAMI-SAN, BÁJALE A TU MÚSICA!

Iori- ¿QUÉ?

Chizuru- ¡QUE APAGES ESO¡

Iori- ¿QUÉ? NO TE ESCUCHO

Leona- (desconectando las bocinas) que bajaras el volumen Yagami

Chizuru- ¿qué haces? El doctor dijo que tenías que descansar

Iori- sí lo sé, pero, llegaron de impreviso, además, debo ensayar para mi próximo concierto, la gira comienza cuando termina el torneo

Leona- recuerda que no debes cargar cosas muy pesadas, o si no…

Iori- o sino ¿qué?

En ese momento Iori cae de rodillas al suelo, su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre, igualmente, comenzó a escupir sangre, todos se asustaron y llevaron a Iori al hospital, una vez ahí, el doctos cerró su herida de nuevo y comenzó a regañarlo por no obedecer sur indicaciones, advirtiéndole, que se arriesgaba a otra efusión de sangre, y que eso no era bueno. Al salir, Leona y Chizuru lo llevaron a casa, Zeth, Takashi y Kou se despidieron de él deseándole que se recuperara pronto.

Chizuru- (despidiéndose de los chicos) adiós y gracias por todo, Yagami necesitas niñera ¿o qué? ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE CARGAR TU SOLO ESAS BOCINAS TAMAÑO MONSTRO!

Leona- debes guardar reposo Yagami, así estarás más preparado para el torneo

Iori- ¿por qué se preocupan tanto por mí? Sé cuidarme solo, no tengo cinco años

Chizuru- (sarcásticamente) yo diría que te comportas como un niño de dos años y medio

Leona- porque… salvaste mi vida, así que, te lo debo y no me gustaría verte morir porque…

Iori se le quedó viendo a Leona, sus palabras le habían conmovido, antes de pedirle alguna explicación, Leona salió de la sala y se fue a encerrar a su habitación ¿se sentía en deuda con él? ¿Era por eso que se preocupaba y trataba de cuidarlo?

Chizuru- ¿qué le hiciste que anda muy rara?

Iori- (confundido) y ¿por qué me culpas a mi?

Chizuru- porque ella fue primero a verte al hospital

Iori- ¿sólo por eso crees que le hice algo?

Chizuru- entonces ¿por qué la salvaste?

Iori- no lo sé, fue algo que me movio, es todo

Chizuru se acerca a Iori y lo ve a los ojos "mientes" fue lo último que le dijo y se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena, inclusive Iori estaba confundido ¿Qué había hecho que salvara a Leona? Sin encontrar respuesta alguna se fue a su habitación. Una hora más tarde, llamaron a la puerta del pelirrojo, este se levanta y abre la puerta.

Iori- ¿qué se te ofrece?

Leona- dice Chizuru-sama que es hora de cenar

Iori- esta bien, gracias

Leona se va por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, Iori llega un rato después que Leona, los tres comen tranquilos y en silencio, llegó la hora de irse a dormir, como la noche anterior, Leona fue sacada de sus sueños al escuchar que alguien la llamaba, era la misma voz de la noche anterior, ella trató de ignorarlo, pero, cada vez se hacía más eco en su cabeza, hasta el punto de despertarla.

"_Leona… Leona… ven a mi"_

Leona- ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me llamas?

"_Leona, te necesito, ven a mi hija de Hoshi"_

Leona- ¿hija de Hoshi?

Leona se levantó de la cama, la voz se escuchaba en el espejo de su habitación, se acercó a el y vio sólo su reflejo, revisó el espejo pero, no vio nada.

Leona- creo que ahora si ya me volvi loca

"_¿crees haber perdido el juicio por escucharme?"_

Leona vio con horror el espejo, de nuevo este le contestaba, pero, era su reflejo, ella se dio la vuelta, su reflejo aun seguía en el espejo.

Leona- (asustada) es sólo un sueño, pronto voy a despertar, no es lógico que mi propio reflejo me hable y se quede ahí plasmado ¡es una pesadilla!

"_claro que no hija de Hoshi, esto es tan real como el cielo y el mar, necesito de ti, si cumples con lo que te diga serás libre"_

Leona- ¿qué, libre? Pero ¿de qué?

"_de la maldición de Orochi"_

Leona se acercó al espejo, pero, sólo vio su reflejo, el cual hacia lo mismo que ella ¿qué era lo que exactamente había pasado? ¿Por qué cada noche el espejo la llamaba? Y sobre todo ¿por qué la llamaba hija de Hoshi? A la mañana siguiente, Leona se levantó un poco más tarde que los demás, Chizuru la fue a buscar a su habitación.

Chizuru- Leona-san ¿estas bien?

Leona- sí Chizuru-sama ¿por qué?

Chizuru- porque comúnmente eres muy madrugadora

Leona- lo siento, a noche no pude dormir bien

Chizuru- ¿soñando de nuevo que el espejo te habla?

Leona- creo que sí, por cierto, tu que conoces mucho de las mitologías de Japón ¿sabes quien es Hoshi?

Chizuru- ¿Hoshi? Bueno, ella era la Diosa de las estrellas, la cual tiene un templo dedicado, no muy lejos del templo de la familia Kagura

Leona- ¿a caso no es el templo en donde se llevan las festividades del tanabata?

Chizuru- el mismo, pero ¿a que se debe tu interés en la mitología japonesa?

Leona- por curiosidad, es todo

Las chicas se fueron a desayunar a la cocina, al terminar, Chizuru salió con sus guardaespaldas para una reunión importante en el templo de la familia Kagura, Leona recibió una llamada de sus compañeros y acudió para ver más pruebas de las investigaciones de G, llegó y Clark mostró varios documentos.

Clark- según lo que pude investigar, este sujeto esta tras alguien, ya que busca información de dicha persona

Ralf- ¿qué es lo que tienes Clark?

Clark- bueno, al parecer busca a una mujer, la cual varía entre los diecinueve años de edad, con características de ser de nacionalidad Brasileña y que haya nacido en el año de 1978

Whip- ¿mujer de diecinueve años de nacionalidad Brasileña?

Leona- ¿de donde va a sacar a una persona con esas características?

Ralf- no lo sé, pero hay que tener cuidado, en especial tú Leona

Leona- ¿yo?

Clark- Ralf tiene razón, eres la única persona en este torneo que cubre con los requisitos

Leona- eso es ilógico, no puede estar tras de mi

Whip- tienes diecinueve años, naciste en el año de 1978, eres Brasileña ¿qué mas pruebas quieres?

Leona- (se levanta y se dirige a la puerta) esto es ridículo

Leona camina hasta la casa, al llegar ve que Iori esta recostado en el sofá leyendo una revista, Leona lo observa detenidamente, este al sentir su mirada aleja la revista y se sienta en el sofá.

Iori- ¿sí dime?

Leona- no creí que te gustaran las motocicletas (puesto que la revista era de eso)

Iori- tengo una y es la que esta aquí afuera

Leona se asoma por la ventana, en efecto, ahí estaba la motocicleta, una hermosa motocicleta negra con rojo, Leona se vuelve a Iori, y ve que este estaba detrás de ella, haciendo que de la sorpresa retrocediera y se recargara en la pared, casi gritando por el susto.

Leona- ¿por qué te paras detrás de mí? Me asustaste

Iori- así has de tener la conciencia, bueno, si es que tienes, claro

Leona- ¿qué dijiste?

Iori- nada, sólo bromeaba, quiero preguntarte algo

Leona- curioso, yo también quería preguntarte algo

Iori- bueno, tú primero

Leona- ¿por qué me salvaste el otro día?

Iori se le quedó viendo, con esactitud no sabía que contestarle, puesto que no tenía una respuesta para explicar lo que pasó ese día, se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Leona le habló nuevamente.

Leona- ¿no me vas a contestar?

Iori- (suspirando) francamente, no tengo como explicar lo que paso ese día, pero te seré honesto, cuando el enano clon de Fredie Cruder fue a atacarte, una extraña sensación me hizo que te proteguiera, para ser esacto, como si yo fuera un títere, me interpuse en el ataque y eso es todo lo que te puedo decir

Leona agachó la cabeza, esa era la mayor tontería que había escuchado, sin decir más comenzó a caminar hacia lsu habitación, el pelirrojo la tomo del brazo, le dijo que él le había contestado, que era su turno para responderle, pero, ella se alejaba de él y hacía lo posible para que la soltara.

Leona- ¡suéltame, me estas lastimando!

Iori- ya respondí a tu duda, es momento que me contestes Leona

Leona- yo no… ¿un momento? ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Iori- Leona, así te llamas ¿no?

Leona- en el tiempo que he estado aquí nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre

Iori- es lo minimo que puedo hacer, después de que estuviste conmigo en el hospital

Leona se sentía como una tonta, ella se había comportado de una manera que ni siquiera ella lo podía explicar, pero ¿por qué? Tal vez era porque ella anelaba escuchar otra cosa muy diferente a lo que le había dicho Iori, ella quería escuchar que la había salvado porque… en ese momento Iori la tomo por los hombros.

Iori- Leona ¿te sientes bien?

Leona no dijo nada más, sólo lo abrazo y recargó su cabeza en su pecho, esto había tomado por sorpresa al pelirrojo, pero, igualmente la abrazó.

Leona- gracias por salvarme… Iori-san

Leona se separó de él y se fue por el pasillo desapareciendo en su habitación, Iori estaba más confundido que antes ¿por qué había actuado de esa manera? Primero hizo berrinche como una niña pequeña y luego lo abraza y le da las gracias ¿Qué era lo que exactamente estaba pasando? Pero sobre todo ¿por qué deseaba estar en sus brazos nuevamente?

Iori- esto es estúpido, tres días de estar en esta casa con ella y… en verdad que esto es estúpido

(interrupción en el Flash Back)

Leona caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Iori, salió con cuidado y se reunió con las otras chicas peli azuladas.

Leona- el momento esta cerca, debemos actuar ahora

Lynn- te refieres a…

Leona- ahora que Iori-san esta enfermo, no sospechará nada, así que… vallan por los tesoros robados

Layla- al fin algo de acción

Lynn- pero ¿en donde encontraremos a ese tal Ash?

Layla toca su joya, el rubi comienza a brillar, después su destello desaparece, levanta la mirada y ve a Leona y a Lynn.

Layla- esta en un hotel en Osaka, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos a las 03:00 pm

Leona- es mejor que se vallan ahora y por favor, no derramen sangre inocente y si digo eso, quiere decir que no maten a Ash

Layla y Lynn salieron de la casa y se diriguieron a Osaka. Al llegar, Lynn y Layla buscaban el hotel, el collar de Layla brillo nuevamene, Layla levantó la cabeza y vio a su derecha, señaló el lugar, en el cual estaba un hotel muy prestijioso de la ciudad, ahí era donde estaba Ash, las chicas Ryuusei caminaron al hotel, llegaron a la recepción, Lynn tono en sus manos la joya que llevaba y esta brillo haciendo que el tiempo y las personas se detuvieran, Layla fue al mostrador y buscó en los registros hasta que dio con la habitación de Ash, Layla asintió y Lynn hizo que el tiempo y la personas volvieran a la normalidad.

Layla- hoy a media noche recuperaremos los tesoros robados

Lynn- sí y así cumpliremos con la profecía

Pasó la tarde y llegó la noche, Layla y Lynn fueron a la cabina donde estaba el generador de energía, Layla tomó la manivela y bajó el interruptor que generaba energía eléctrica al hotel haciendo que el lugar estuviera completamente a oscuras.

Layla- sólo tenemos veinte minutos antes de que se active el generador de emeggencía, así que hay que darnos prisa

Las chicas subieron hasta la habitación de Ash, en donde este dormía tranquilamente, al escuchar que llamaban en la puerta se levantó y abrió, inmediatamente fue enboscado por las chicas Ryuusei.

Ash- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren?

Layla- regresame los tesoros que te robaste

Ash- ¿los quieres? Ven por ellos

Comenzó una pelea entre Layla y Ash, como podía, Layla se defendía y contrarestaba a Ash, el cual usaba el espejo y la magatama para pelear, cuando Ash acorralo a Layla, este estaba a punto de matarla, pero, Lynn llegó y lo paralizó haciendo que su sangre se congelara impidiéndole que se moviera.

Lynn- ¡onee-chan es ahora o nunca!

Ambas chicas, con sus elementos, introdujeron sus manos en el cuerpo de Ash y sacaron los tesoros sagrados, dejando a Ash inconciente, el generador estaba por encenderse, así que salieron por la ventana antes de que las cámaras de seguridad se encendieran.

Layla- (llamando a Leona por teléfono) Leona-san, los tenemos ya vamos para allá

Leona- bien, hagan lo posible para no levantar sospechas

Layla- no te preocupes, tu experiencia en el ejército nos sirvió de mucho, todo fue planeado y ejecutado sin error alguno, pero, creo que llegaremos mañana por la tarde

Leona- no se preocupen, tómense su tiempo, las veré mañana

Leona cuelga el teléfono y entra de nuevo a la habitación de Iori, el cual duerme tranquilamente.

Leona- veo que te gusta recordar, esos momentos que pasamos juntos hace dos años… Iori-kun…

Reanudando Flash Back

La semana de recuperación de Iori había pasado rápidamente, y como el pelirrojo se sentía mejor, Chizuru organizó un pequeño paseo de equipo, los llamó y citó en el parque, Leona llegó primero, ella iba vestida con una blusa roja y un pantalón verde, Chizuru vestía con un bonito vestido blanco.

Chizuru- me gusta como te ves hoy Leona-san

Leona- gracias, Chizuru-sama, pero, te ves mejor tú

Chizuru- sabes hay algo que no va contigo ¡ya sé!

Leona- espera ¿qué haces? ¡Detente Chizuru-sama!

Chizuru le desabrochó los dos primeros botones a la blusa de Leona y le soltó el cabello así se veía mejor, aunque Leona se sentía un poco avergonzada.

Chizuru- definitivamente te ves mejor así

Leona- ¿en verdad lo crees?

Chizuru- claro que sí, ahora los hombres se golpearan en los árboles por verte, no se van a fijar por donde van y caerán, los tendrás a tus pies

Leona- no exageres Chizuru-sama

Chizuru- si no me crees, entonces veamos quien será tu primera victima

Leona se le quedó viendo a Chizuru y comenzaron a ver alrededor para ver si ella tenía voz de profeta. A lo lejos se ve la figura de Iori, este iba caminado por el parque, divisó a sus dos compañeras y caminó hacia esa dirección, pero, no reconocía a Leona, ya que se veía diferente, pero, se veía tan bien que no dejaba de verla, tanto que no se fijo que un árbol estaba en frente tropezándose con el y cayendo al piso, al ver dicho accidente, Chizuru sonrió y vio a Leona.

Chizuru- ¿me decías?

Leona- (nerviosa) e-eso n-no cuenta, hay que ir a verlo, que tal si se lastimo

Chizuru- sale de una y entra en otra

Leona se acerca a Iori, lo ve fijamente, este apenas estaba percibiendo lo que veía.

Leona- Iori-san ¿estas bien?

Iori- (medio confuso por el golpe) ¿Quién de las dos quiere saberlo?

Leona- ¿dos? Pero, estoy yo sola debe haber sido el golpe

Leona lo toma de la mano y lo levanta, lo lleva con cuidado a una banca cercana, los dos se sientan, Iori se recupera del golpe y Chizuru comenzó a burlarse de él.

Chizuru- ¿qué pasó Yagami-san? ¿El árbol se cruzó en tu camino?

Iori- (molesto) no molestes Kagura

Chizuru- dime algo Yagami-san ¿el árbol se paró frente a ti? O ¿no te fijaste por donde ibas por estar viendo a Leona-san?

Leona- deja de molestarlo Chizuru-sama él no me estaba viendo ¿verdad Iori-san?

Iori- a…

Leona se sonrojó, ella había sido el motivo por el cual Iori se había golpeado en el árbol, no sabía que hacer, hasta que Chizuru les dijo que continuaran con su paseo de equipo, así lo hicieron, Chizuru se detuvo en un café y entró a comprar uno, mientras que Iori y Leona la esperaban afuera.

Leona- Iori-san ¿verdad que no me estabas viendo cuando te golpeaste con el árbol?

Iori- (nervioso) ¿por qué insinúas eso Leona-san?

Leona- (nerviosa) no me hagas caso, era por una tontería que me dijo Chizuru-sama

Iori- ah Kagura, nunca deja de decir cosas incoherentes

Leona- sí, pero ¿Qué veías para que no te fijaras que había un árbol en tu camino?

Iori vio a los ojos a Leona mientras se acercaba a ella.

Iori- pues yo… estaba viendo… ¡FAN GIRLS!

Leona- ¿fan girls?

Leona volteó y vio a un montón de chicas detrás de ella, Iori tomó a Leona de la mano y comenzaron a correr mientras que las chicas iban detrás de ellos, Chizuru salió del establecimiento y al no ver a Iori ni a Leona se molestó.

Chizuru- ese par me las va a pagar

Las chicas corrían detrás del par hasta que al pasar por un callejón, (ellos iban unos veinte metros delante de las chicas que aclamaban al pelirrojo) Iori entro al callejón junto con Leona, las demás se siguieron de largo dejándolos solos en aquel oscuro lugar.

Leona- ¿qué fue eso?

Iori- mis fans, será peor cuando comience con la gira

Leona- ¿por qué?

Iori- porque van a estar afuera del hotel, o de mi habitación, o del auto, o de plano intentaran entrar a mi camerino, pero ya me acostumbre y tengo mis formas para evadirlas, bueno, creo que se han ido, salgamos de aquí

El lugar era muy estrecho y cuando uno intentaba salir, el otro no lo dejaba, en tratar de salir, sus rostros estaban muy cerca del otro, sus ojos azules estaban frente a los ojos rojos del chico, sintiendo su respiración, ambos se sonrojaron y sus corazones comenzaron a latir aceleradamente, haciendo circo, maroma y teatro lograron salir de ahí y se fueron a casa, al llegar, Chizuru los recibió muy molesta.

Chizuru- si querían estar solos me hubieran dicho en vez de dejarme plantada en el café

Leona- no fue nuestra culpa, de la nada salió un enjambre de mujeres y comenzaron a perseguirnos

Chizuru- ¿de verdad?

Iori- eran mis fans, las perdimos y aquí estamos

Chizuru los deja en la sala, pero antes de salir se volvió a ellos y les dijo.

Chizuru- sí se nota, es por eso que están rojos ¿verdad? Debió ser por la agitación de andar corriendo, par de tortolos

Leona- ¡oye! Te estamos diciendo la verdad

Chizuru movió la mano con desdén y salió de ahí, Iori y Leona se vieron confusos por la actitud de Chizuru, después cada quién se fue a su habitación. Llegó la noche, Leona dormía nuevamente en su cama, esta vez la voz no la llamó, ella soñaba, en tres días pelearían contra el Japan Team, en la pelea estaban Kyo e Iori, pero, Iori había sido derrotado por Kyo y este le pasaba algo, era posesionado por algo y con ira y sin piedad tomaba la vida de Iori, Leona corrió hacia Iori, ella lloraba y le hablaba.

Leona- Iori-san, Iori-san no te mueras, no puedes morir, te necesito (recargándose en el pecho de Iori) por favor no me dejes

"_Si quieres evitar este cruel destino debes obedecerme, cumple con la profecía hija de Hoshi, para evitar que alguien perezca, en especial si se trata de el hombre que amas"_

Leona- ¿quién eres? ¡Muéstrate ente mí!

"_¿Por qué deseas que me muestre ante ti?" _Leona se da la vuelta y ve algo imposible de imaginar _"Sí yo soy tu" _ella estaba frente a ella misma. Leona se despierta y sale de su habitación, se para frente a la puerta de Iori, y toca desesperadamente la puerta, Iori la abre y Leona se le echa a los brazos.

Iori- Leona-san, son las 03:35 am ¿qué pasa?

Leona- (con lágrimas en los ojos) estás vivo, sólo fue un sueño

Iori no entendía lo que pasaba, así que ambos fueron a la sala, Leona le platico de su sueño, pero, no le hablo de cuando ella misma habló consigo, Iori puso una mano en la cabeza de la chica peli azulada y la vio a los ojos.

Iori- tranquila, estaré bien, no hay de que preocuparse

Leona volvió a abrazarlo y en voz muy baja, pero, tan claro que Iori la escuchó dijo en un sollozo.

Leona- no sé que haría sin ti

Iori se separó de ella, con ternura limpió sus lágrimas y le besó la frente para que la chica se calmara, un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica Heidern, ella sonrió y se recargó en el hombro del pelirrojo, el cual la rodeó con su brazo, quedándose profundamente dormidos. Al día siguiente Chizuru los encontró dormidos en el sofá, era conmovedor, así que no los despertó. Leona despertó y vio la hora, 07:15 am, scn cuidado despertó a Iori, haciéndole hincapié de la hora, Iori se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación para tomar una ducha, (cada habitación cuenta con un baño) Leona también se fue a su habitación para tomar una ducha, al salir, Iori estaba en la cocina con Chizuru, la cual hablaba con él de la pelea que tendrían contra el equipo de Kyo.

Chizuru- si se te presenta la oportunidad, no mates a Kyo ¿entendiste?

Iori puso una cara de fastidio y dejo de ver a Chizuru, no negó ni asintió, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Leona entró e Iori se le quedo viendo, ya que ella se veía mejor que el día anterior, esta vez traía una blusa blanca y un short negro con el cabello suelto, Leona también se le quedó viendo a Iori, ya que, la camisa morada y el pantalón negro de ayer se quedaban cortos a la camisa negra y al pantalón blanco que traía el ese día. Chizuru se dio cuenta de ello, parecía que Cupido había hecho de las suyas en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos, La chica peli negra sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala.

Chizuru- nos vemos, me voy a perder por ahí para que hablen a solas

Leona- (cuando Chizuru ya no estaba) ¿y a esta qué mosca le pico?

Iori- ni idea, últimamente anda muy rara

Dos días después. Al siguiente día, el New Yagami Team se enfrentaría al Japan Team, para ese día, Chizuru citó a Iori y a Leona en la playa a las 04:30 pm, Leona llegó antes que Iori, el cual llegó en su motocicleta, ambos vestían con sus ropas que usan para el torneo, se sentaron en la orilla del muelle y se limitaron a esperar a la chica de cabello negro.

"Los espero en el muelle a las 04:30 pm, para pasar el último día de vacaciones juntos. Chizuru"

Iori- ya son las 05:30 pm y Kagura no aparece ¿segura que dijo que aquí?

Leona- este es el único muelle en esta playa ¿no? Debe tener una buena razón para dejarnos aquí sin que ella aparezca

Se limitaron a esperarla media hora más, ya eran las 06:59 pm y ni rastro de Kagura, hasta que sonó el teléfono celular de Iori, al parecer con un mensaje, el remitente, la desaparecida Chizuru.

"espero que este tiempo que los deje solos lo hayas aprovechado bien, porque los planté a propósito para que pasaran tiempo ustedes dos, platícame que hicieron cuando regresen. Chizuru"

Iori- ¡KAGURA!

Leona- no a venir ¿verdad?

Iori- no, nos plantó

Leona- se vengó por dejarla el otro día en el café

Leona se puso de pie y se estiro, después comenzó a caminar, su rumbo, la orilla del mar, se quitó los tenis y se acercó a la orilla, sintiendo el mar y la arena en sus pies, el cielo tenía un lindo color naranja, puesto que el sol ya se iba a ocultar, comenzó a jugar en la orilla del mar como si fuera una niña pequeña, tomando un poco del agua del mar y arrojándola hacia arriba y mojarse la cara con las gotas que caían, para ella era tan divertido que comenzó a reír con una risa dulce e inocente, soltando su largo cabello azul para sentir la brisa, aquel cuadro era conmovedor para el pelirrojo, ya que los días anteriores, Leona se veía linda, pero, este día en particular, era hermosa, el pelirrojo veía de lejos a la peli azulada, hasta que se acercó a ella, se puso delante de ella, Leona se detuvo y observo al pelirrojo, el cual tomo la barbilla del la chica y acercó su rostro al suyo juntando sus labios con los de ella, Leona fue tomada por sorpresa, pero sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Iori, correspondiéndole al beso apasionadamente, lentamente se separaron y emprendieron el camino hacia la casa, Iori conducía la motocicleta, mientras Leona lo abrazaba por la espalda, al llegar Chizuru comenzó a interrogarlos.

Chizuru- y bien ¿Qué hicieron en mi ausencia?

Iori y Leona (volteando a verse mutuamente) nada, te estuvimos esperando

Chizuru- ¿qué? ¿Se pasaron dos horas y media esperándome?

Iori y Leona asintieron, no lo podía creer, así que los dejó solos en la sala y se fue a su habitación, Iori y Leona también se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando Leona iba a entrar a su recamara un brazo la tomo por la cintura, Iori le dio la vuelta y capturo sus labios con un beso hambriento de pasión, suavemente, Leona separo sus labios de los de él.

Leona- buenas noches Iori-kun

Iori- descansa Leo-chan

Eran las 10:55 am del día siguiente. El New Yagami Team y el Japan Team se enfrentarían ese día, el estadio estaba a reventar, puesto que los ídolos y rivales del KOF se enfrentarían ese día, el reloj dio las 11:00 am y la batalla comenzó, por parte del New Yagami Team el orden era el siguiente 1Chizuru, 2Iori, 3Leona y por parte del Japan Team era el siguiente 1Daimon, 2Benimaru, 3Kyo.

Primer enfrentamiento: Chizuru vs Daimon Winn Chizuru

Segundo enfrentamiento: Chizuru vs Benimaru Winn Benimaru

Tercer enfrentamiento: Benimaru vs Iori Winn Iori

Cuarto enfrentamiento: Iori vs Kyo Winn Iori The Winer Team The New Yagami Team

Iori estaba perdiendo el control, aun cuando vio a Kyo en el piso, sin fuerzas para moverse, este se abalanzó contra Kusanagi, estaba a punto de matarlo, hasta que Leona se puso en su camino.

Iori- ¡Leona-san quítate de en medio!

Leona- ¡no! Ya ganaste, deja a Kusanagi-san

Iori- ¿no lo entiendes? Es mi destino matarlo

Leona- lo sé, pero, él no puede moverse, estas tomando ventaja de la situación, esta no sería una pelea justa ¡así que por favor deja que se valla!

Iori no lo quería admitir, pero, ella tenía razón, se dio la vuelta y molesto bajó de la plataforma, Kyo le agradeció a Leona y esta fue tras Iori, Chizuru se puso de pie y se fue con ellos, al llegar a casa Iori se sentó en el sofá, el enojo estaba en su rostro, Leona se acercó a él.

Iori- ¿cómo te atreves a interferir en esa pelea?

Leona- impedí que hicieras una locura

Iori- ¡impediste que cumpliera con mi venganza!

Leona- ¡ese no es el punto, impedí que te convirtieras en un monstro!

Iori- ¿un monstro? Mira quien lo dice, la que a los ocho años mató a toda una aldea junto con su familia

Leona- ¿Qué dijiste?

Chizuru- cálmense los dos por favor

Iori- no te confundas Heidern ¡el único monstro aquí eres tú!

Leona- la muerte de mi familia aun esta en mi cabeza, es el mayor remordimiento que tengo y que me atormenta, no quiero que eso te pase a ti también, aun cuando sepas que Goenitz despertó en mi los disturbios, haciendo que matara lo que más amaba

Leona rompió en llanto y se fue a su habitación, Iori también se fue a encerrar. Pasó un rato, Iori salió del baño, había tomado una ducha para que el agua calmara su enojo, tomó su ropa, se vistió de negro completamente y se quedó ahí. Pasaron las horas, Iori salió de su habitación y de la casa a las 10:45 pm. Chizuru lo buscó por toda la casa y no lo encontró, Leona salió de su habitación, ella también había toma una ducha y estaba vestida con una blusa lila de mangas largas con una falda negra abajo de la rodilla.

Chizuru- Leona-san, Yagami-san no esta, lo he buscado por todas partes y no aparece, ya intente llamar a su celular, pero, esta apagado

Leona meditó por un momento, Iori no estaba en la casa, lo que quedaba que estaba afuera pero ¿en donde?

Leona- voy a salir a buscarlo

Chizuru- de acuerdo, pero, ten cuidado

Leona asintió y salió de la casa. Estuvo buscándolo por toda la ciudad, sin éxito alguno, sacó su teléfono celular y vio la hora, 12:00 am siguió caminando hasta llegar al parque, lo recorrió por completo y nada, estaba por darse por vencida, hasta que, sentado en un columpio vio una silueta familiar, se acercó más y vio que era Iori el cual tenía la vista en el piso, Leona llegó y se paro frente a él.

Leona- con que aquí estas

Iori- (levantando la vista) ¿viniste a buscarme?

Leona- (sarcásticamente) no, sólo pasaba por aquí, claro que vine a buscarte, tonto

Iori- y ¿por qué te molestas? Debes odiarme por todas las cosas que te dije

Leona- tienes razón, debería odiarte por las cosas que me dijiste, creo entender porque estas solo constantemente, no sabes expresar lo que sientes, yo no puedo decir que todo el mundo me entiende, pero, sé como te sientes

El silencio permaneció en ambos, al no recibir respuesta alguna del pelirrojo, Leona se dispuso a marcharse, pero, se detuvo al escucharlo, se acercó a él de nuevo y no se espero lo siguiente, Iori la acercó a más hacia él, al sentirla frente a él, abrazó su cintura e inexplicablemente este rompió en llanto.

Iori- ¿por qué me tiene que pasar esto? ¿Por qué soy odiado? ¿Por qué estoy solo?

La chica peli azulada envuelve en sus cálidos brazos a Iori, se conmueve por verlo así, en un estado de debilidad y fragilidad haciendo que ella también comenzara a llorar, después, se pone en cuclillas y con ternura limpia la lagrimas del pelirrojo, este mira a los ojos a la chica peli azulada, quien toma su rostro y con una voz suave y apacible le habla.

Leona- ya no estarás solo nunca más, ya que me tienes a mí, siempre estaré contigo Iori-kun

Leona abraza a Iori para que este se sintiera mejor, Iori puede sentir lo que Leona le decía, esto era una promesa, el cual fue sellado con un beso. Iori y Leona se fueron a casa caminado mientras iban tomados de la mano, cuyo camino era iluminado por la luna y las estrellas.

Cuatro meses después. El New Yagami Team había llegado a las finales, el Ikari Team había sudo descalificado, pero, habían conseguido información importante, la cual se la comunicaron al Comandante.

Ralf- este sujeto ha estado investigando a Leona, y como hemos sido descalificados no podemos estar en la final

Heidern- avísenle a Leona lo más pronto posible, no sabemos que es lo que quiera este sujeto de ella

Ralf- sí señor

Llegó el día de la final, la final se llevaría en el dojo del templo de la familia Kagura, Iori no quería que terminara el torneo, por que el equipo que tuvo este año fue su equipo favorito y porque sólo así podía estar cerca de Leona, sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje, estaba a punto de enviarlo, pero, Chizuru lo interrumpió y sólo pudo guardarlo, el destinatario era Leona. El equipo estaba en el dojo, el orden era el siguiente: 1Chizuru, 2 Iori, 3 Leona, ellos se enfrentarían al organizador del torneo, el misterioso G, el cual vestía de negro y estaba encapuchado.

Primer enfrentamiento: Chizuru vs G Winn G

Segundo enfrentamiento: Iori vs G Time Over Winn G

Tercer enfrentamiento: Leona vs G Winn Leona The Champion Team is The New Yagami Team

Durante la pelea, G hizo un agujero en el piso, ese lugar llevaba al laberinto de espejos, (el cual es imposible salir, si cometiste algo incorrecto, la acción que ese laberinto no perdona es el de matar) el equipo festejaba su victoria, hasta que G se puso de pie y con ira dijo.

G- tal vez me hayan vencido, pero, me llevaré un premio de consolación

G se lanza sobre los chicos y toma a Leona por la cintura y ambos caen al agujero, Iori intenta tomar la mano de Leona, pero, no logra alcanzarla.

Iori- ¡LEONA!

Chizuru- démonos prisa, han entrado al laberinto, si no llegamos a tiempo, nunca podrá salir de ahí

Iori y Chizuru entraron al laberinto, el cual respondía a la energía espiritual de Chizuru, caminaron hasta llegar al centro del laberinto, en donde había un gran espejo con cuatro lunas, en ese espejo y en los que estaban alrededor se veía el reflejo de Leona, la cual parecía estar atrapada en el espejo. Iori intentó romperlos para sacarla, pero, era inútil, ya que los espejos eran tan sólidos como los diamantes.

-es inútil, ella es mía y no te la vas a llevar

Iori- ¿quién eres tú? ¿Dónde tienes a Leona-san?

-entiende mortal, último heredero Yakasani, tu no puedes hacer nada para impedir que regrese a su hogar, la he estado esperando y ni tu ni nadie la separará de mi otravez

Chizuru- ¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

El reflejo de Leona desapareció de los espejos, una luz segadora invadió el lugar, de una de las lunas del espejo salió una mujer de cabello azul largo y ondulado con una vestimenta típica que usaban las deidades de las selvas amazónicas, blanca. Iori y Chizuru se sorprendieron, pero, no le veían el rostro, ya que, la luz no se los permitía. La mujer levantó un brazo.

-ustedes, descendientes de los guardianes de los tesoros sagrados, no permitiré que se interpongan en mi camino, la hija de Hoshi cumplirá con su destino, si se atreven a interferir los destruiré

La luz se hizo más intensa, cuando los chicos recuperaron la visibilidad, el lugar estaba vació, no había rastro de esa mujer ni de Leona, Iori golpeo con fuerza uno de los espejos, haciendo que su mano sangrará.

Chizuru- Iori-san cálmate

Iori- ¿cómo quieres que me calme si ese sujeto se llevó a Leona-san?

Chizuru- no hay nada que podamos hacer, Leona va a vagar en este laberinto por siempre

Iori agachó la mirada y vio algo cerca del espejo principal, se acercó y vio el crucifijo de Leona, lo tomo y se prometió que nunca se alejaría de el.

Iori- (con dolor y desesperación) ¡LEONA!

Fin del Flas Back

Iori no dejaba de llamar a Leona, rápidamente, Leona entró a la habitación y comenzó a mover a Iori para que despertara.

Leona- Iori-san, Iori-san despierta, despierta

Iori abrió los ojos, se incorporó y vio a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, sólo fue un sueño, vio a Leona la cual vestía como de costumbre, pero esta vez no traía el cabello amarrado, si no suelto.

Leona- Iori-san ¿estas bien?

Iori- ¿Leona-san? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Leona- escuche que me llamaste (le toca la frente) veo que ya no tienes fiebre, valla forma de pasar tus últimos días de vacaciones, enfermo y postrado en cama

Iori- ¿cuantos días han pasado?

Leona- tres, y veo que ya estas mejor

Leona se dirige a la puerta, Iori pudo ver que su cabello era más largo, última vez que lo vio llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, ahora llegaba hasta la cintura, la detuvo al llamarla de nuevo.

Iori- Leona-san

Leona- (volviendo a él) ¿sí Iori-san?

Iori- tu cabello es más largo

Leona- ¿de verdad? No me había dado cuenta, bueno te dejo, nos vemos después

Leona salió de la habitación de Iori, cerro la puerta tras de ella, se recargó en la puerta, hasta que escuchó el abrir de la puerta, ella levantó la vista y vio a las chicas peli azuladas entrar.

Leona- ¿cómo les fue?

Layla- todo salió a la perfección

Lynn- ¿cómo esta Iori-kun?

Leona- bien, ya despertó, ahora esta mejor que hace tres día

Layla- y ¿Qué hiciste en nuestra ausencia? A parte de cuidar a Yagami

Leona- lo entretuve un rato

Layla- ¡oye, explícate con eso! Porque esas palabras dejan mucho a la imaginación

Leona- hice que navegara en sus recuerdos de hace dos años para que no despertara antes de que llegaran

Lynn- Leona-onne-chan, estas llorando

Leona- (limpiando sus lágrimas) eso ya no importa, esa es historia pasada, lo que importa es el ahora, debemos prepararnos, el despertar de Orochi esta cerca

Layla- no querrás decir, debo prepararme

Leona- como sea, es lo mismo

Leona sale de la casa, Layla y Lynn se quedan viendo mutuamente.

Layla- ¿sentiste la actitud de Leona-san?

Lynn- sí, para ella es difícil despedirse de la persona que ama

La escena cambia y se ve a Leona sentada en el techo, ella abraza sus rodilla mientras que de sus ojos salen amargas lágrimas de dolor, deja que su corazón se desahoge, para tener el valor de decir adiós para siempre.

Este capítulo, como el anterior, es muy largo, así que espero que haya valido la pena, bueno me despido y nos veremos después, no olviden comentar porque esta por terminar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7 El misterio detrás de Leona (parte1) Rompecabezas**

Iori salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, al salir, se fue a su habitación, salió nuevamente y se fue a la sala en donde se topó con Layla y Lynn, Lynn se alegró que Iori estuviera mejor, mientras que Layla frunció el seño con sus comentarios de siempre.

Layla- ¡valla! Hasta que reviviste ¿cómo es el otro mundo?

Lynn- ¡no lo molestes onee-chan! ¿Cómo te sientes Iori-kun?

Iori- mejor, gracias ¿dónde está Leona-san?

Layla- ella salió

Iori- ¿saben a dónde fue? Y no me salgas con tus tonterías Layla

Layla- (chasqueando los dedos) ¡rayos!

Lynn- veamos, son las 08:35, debe estar en el techo, últimamente se le ha dado por estar ahí

Iori-gracias Lynn

Iori sale de la casa y ve el techo para ver si divisaba a la chica peli azulada, al no verla subió al techo y en efecto ahí estaba Leona. Iori comienza a caminar hacia ella y se para a su lado.

Iori- ¿qué haces aquí tan sola?

Leona- no estoy sola, ahora me acompañas

Iori- bueno, ¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?

Leona- observaba la ciudad, me gusta ver la ciudad de noche desde aquí, es una vista hermosa

Iori voltea a ver la panorámica, en verdad era una magnifica vista, Iori se sienta junto a Leona, la cual lo ve con atención y después se acuesta.

Leona- no sólo me gusta venir a ver la vista, lo que más me gusta es venir a ver eso

Leona señala hacia arriba, Iori vuelve la cabeza y ve un hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas e iluminado por la luz de la luna, la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, pero, había algo extraño en el cielo, a lado de la luna había un hueco grande, y parecía que las estrellas estaban alejadas de ella, Iori bajó la vista hasta ver a Leona, la cual lo observaba detenidamente.

Leona- (se incorpora) Iori-san ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Iori- claro, adelante

Leona- dime Iori-san (suspiro) ¿qué hubieras hecho si el otro día en vez de encontrarme dormida me hubieras encontrado muerta?

Iori- ¿qué?

Leona- ¿qué harías si muriera?

Iori se quedó callado ante las palabras de la peli azulada, francamente, porque no sabía que contestarle, Leona, al ver su reacción sonrió y una leve risa escapo de sus labios, se volvió hacia el pelirrojo.

Leona- no es obligatorio que contestes, cuando tengas la respuesta, dímela ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, debo irme

Leona se levanta dispuesta a bajar del techo, pero, se detuvo al escuchar que Iori le hablaba.

Iori- Leona-san

Leona- ¿sí, Iori-san?

Iori- ¿qué harías si muriera?

Leona- (suspiró y se vuelve a ver a Iori) a mi me dolería, no sólo por perder a un gran rival, sino por perder a la persona que a…

Iori- ¿qué, a?

Leona- que a…dmiro

Iori- ¿me admiras? Pero ¿por qué?

Leona- porque a diferencia de los demás Orochis, eres el único que ha podido controlar los disturbios de la sangre, eso es algo que a mí me gustaría controlar, para poder perder el miedo que tengo de esta maldición, de mi sangre, de mi destino

Iori se había quedado sin palabras ante la respuesta de Leona, esta agachó la mirada y con un salto bajó del techo y entró a la casa, Iori deseaba decirle tantas cosas, pero, no podía, había algo que se lo impedía, tal vez, era el recuerdo de su primera novia, él no quería que Leona sufriera como ella, o ¿era el temor a perderla? Se quedó ahí un momento, y observó la luna.

Iori- en algo nos parecemos… ambos estamos solos, aun cuando nos rodean, no hay alguien a nuestro lado

Más tarde, Iori entró en la casa y se encontro con la sorpresa que Layla estaba jugando con un teléfono celular Iori se le quedó veindo un buen rato, hasta que la peli azulada de collar rojo se volvio hacia su hermana y dijo

Layla- ¡mira! Yagami tiene una foto de Leona-san en su celular

Iori- ¿¡QUÉ! (molesto) ¿quien demonios te prestó mi teléfono y por qué ves lo que no te importa?

Layla- ¿no me digas que engañas a mi hermana con Leona-san?

Lynn- yo contestaré eso, fue un accidente, lo que pasa, es que cuando Iori-kun estaba enfermo, Leona-onee-chan cuidaba de él, y como era la primera vez que había visto a Leona-onee-chan con el cabello suelto, me dieron ganas de tomarle una foto, pero, mi celular y el de Iori-kun son iguales y... tome la foto con el teléfono equibocado

Layla- (mandando un mensaje) salvado por la campana Yagami, bueno, ya me aburriste, me voy a dormir

Lynn- yo también me voy a dormir, buenas noches Iori-kun

Iori- sí, buenas noches

Iori desconfiaba de Layla, así que, revisó su teléfono y cual fue su sorpresa el ver que, el mensaje que no le había mandado a Leona hace dos años, había sido enviado a su respectiva destinataria, a Iori casi le da un infarto, se molesto y trato de ir a la habitación de las chicas para reclamarle a Layla, pero, sabía que iba a ser en vano, era inevitable que ese mensaje fuera enviado, así que se fue a su habitación a dormir, (después de tres días de estar dormido ¿aun quiere dormir?) a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó no había nadie en la casa, después encontró una nota de Lynn en el reloj de pared.

"Hoy nos tocó pelear, para ver quien pasa a la final, nos vemos más tarde. Lynn"

Iori dejó la nota en la mesa y se fue a tomar una ducha, después de que salió y se cambió fue a sentarse al sofá, lo cual, Koibito aprovechó para acurrucarse en el regazo del pelirrojo.

Iori- ¡oye! Hace días que no te veía ¿dónde estabas? Bueno, eso no importa, no creo que puedas decirme dónde estuviste

Iori estaba entretenido con Koibito, pero después sonó su teléfono celular con una llamada de Chizuru.

Iori- ¿hola?

_Chizuru- Iori-san ¿estás haciendo algo importante?_

Iori- no ¿por qué?

_Chizuru- necesitamos verte, es urgente_

Iori- ¿necesitan?

_Chizuru- sí Kyo-san y yo, nos vemos en nuestra casa en diez minutos_

Iori- ok, los veré entonces

Iori cuelga el teléfono y lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, toma al gato del estomago y lo deja en el sofá, para salir a ver a sus compañeros, Koibito lo observa.

Iori- espero no tardar mucho, si llegan las demás le dices que… (Qué loco, estoy hablando con un gato para que le pase recados a las Ryuusei y a Leona-san) ya oíste a donde voy

Iori sale de la casa y va hacía la casa de Chizuru y Kyo, llama a la puerta y se limita a esperar, pero, no había nadie, los chicos apenas iban llegando cuando el pelirrojo estaba en la puerta.

Chizuru- veo que llegaste a tiempo

Iori- bien, ¿qué es de lo que quieren hablar?

Kyo- ¿viste la pelea del Ryuusei Team?

Iori- ¿qué? ¿Ya terminó?

Chizuru- no sólo eso, fue una de las peleas más cortas que se han presenciado en el tornero

Kyo- ¿corta? Tenebrosa querrás decir

Iori- ¿de qué está hablando Kusanagi?

Chizuru- veras, esta fue la primera vez que Leona-san peleó

Kyo- por lo regular, ella se queda sentada en la banca y escucha música, pero, el día de hoy fue la excepción, ella sola peleó los tres rounds, pero, eso no es lo que nos desconcertó

Iori- ¿no?

Chizuru- lo que nos inquietó en ese momento fue que…

Iori- ¿qué?

Kyo- ella peleó con fuego azul y agua, como Layla y Lynn

Iori- ¿qué han dicho?

Chizuru- eso no es lo peor, Leona dejó a Shingo, a Daimon y a Benimaru en estado de coma, por un momento creímos que había entrado en los disturbios de la sangre, pero, se veía completamente normal

Iori- debe haber un error, ella no puede tener esos poderes, mucho menos dominar elementos opuestos al mismo tiempo

Chizuru- eso es lo que vamos a investigar, para resolver este rompecabezas debemos buscar en el lugar correcto

Kyo- ¿qué propones?

Chizuru- vamos al templo de Hoshi

Los chicos salieron del complejo y se dirigieron al templo de Hoshi, una vez ahí, Chizuru tomó un pocó del agua que estaba en el estanque. La cual la usó para abrir la puerta del lugar que deseaban ver del lugar.

Kyo- ¿en dónde estamos?

Chizuru- este lugar es la sala del filmamento, aquí encontraremos lo que buscamos

Iori- ¿qué buscamos exactamente?

Chizuru se acercó a un tatami que mostraba la historia de Hoshi, su parentesco con Orochi, su descendencia y la muerte de Ryuusei. (Todo lo que dice el prólogo) El joven Kusanagi y el joven Yagami no creían lo que veían y oían , era imposible imaginar que Orochi había tenido una hermana menor, la cual se dedicaba a proteger a los humanos, ella era todo lo contrarió a Orochi.

Kyo- así que existe una forma de destruir a Orochi para siempre

Chizuru- sí, lo que debemos hacer es encontrar a la hija de Hoshi, pero hay que tener cuidado, ya que ella es un loto blanco, puede engañarnos diciendo que está a nuestro favor, pero, es más probable que nos traicione, y viceversa

Iori- ¿ella es capaz de revelarse contra Orochi?

Chizuru- sí, así es como fue predicho

Kyo- y ¿cómo sabremos que es ella?

Chizuru- es simple, ella debe ser la misma imagen de su predecesora, debe tener el legendario rosario de Hoshi y tener una estrella desterrada en la frente

Iori y Kyo- ¿estrella desterrada?

Chizuru- sí en su frente debe haber una estrella de cuatro picos, esa es una estrella desterrada

Kyo- ¿qué esas no son shurikens?

Chizuru- se dice que cuando Hoshi fue desterrada, la estrella que tenía como símbolo de ser una deidad se le quitó un pico, después, en base a esta leyenda, se inventaron armas semejantes al símbolo mortal de Hoshi, la estrella de cuatro picos

Iori- háblanos más de la chica, la hija de Hoshi

Chizuru- el hijo de Hoshi tuvo tres hijas, las cuales dominaban el fuego y el agua, sus nombres eran Layla, Lynn y Leona, y cómo ya les conté, Leona escapó y se nombró Ryuusei

Iori- ¡espera! ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban?

Chizuru- Layla, Lynn y Leona

Iori- y Leona se cambia el nombre por Ryuusei

Kyo- como el Ryuusei Team, cuyas integrantes tienen los nombres de las nietas de Hoshi, curioso ¿no?

Chizuru- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Es por eso que ese trío se me hacía familiar, son iguales a ellas, miren el tatami en donde están las nietas de Hoshi, son iguales al Ryuusei Team, pero ¿cómo? Sí Layla y Lynn murieron, a menos que…

Kyo- ¿a menos qué? Chizuru-san

Chizuru- Hay una parte en la historia que dice que los espíritus de sus hermanas entraron al cuerpo de Leona, para acompañarle, pero, eso es imposible, Leona Ryuusei no tuvo ninguna hija, sólo un hijo, el cual es el padre de Leona

Kyo-(confuso) ya no entendí ahí ¿dices que Leona Ryuusei es la abuela de Leona?

Iori- p-pero cómo, si hacemos cuentas desde que eso ocurrió hasta nuestros tiempos, eso calcula unos… ¡tres mil años!

Chizuru- Orochi se llevó a Gaidel con él para volverlo uno de sus guerreros, como poder hereditario de Leona Ryuusei, Gaidel era un avatar de agua

Kyo- eso no contesta la duda

Chizuru- cuando Orochi se lo llevó, le dio inmortalidad y se la quitó cuando él abandonó a los Orochis, cuando Leona nació, él tenía alrededor unos trescientos o seiscientos años más o menos, pero, aparentaba ser de treinta

Kyo- a eso es lo que llamo "ser traga años"

Iori- no empieces con tus tonterías, ok, dices que Leona-san es la hija-nieta de Hoshi y de Leona Ryuusei ¿no?

Chizuru- así es

Iori- entonces ¿Explícame de donde salieron las otras dos? Si dices que Leona Ryuusei no tuvo hijas, y no creo que haya heredado los espíritus al momento de nacer

Kyo- deben ser las hermanas de Leona

Chizuru- tengo conocimiento que Leona tiene una hermana biológica, pero, no son de la misma edad, es más, casi ni se parecen

Kyo- ¿por qué?

Chizuru- porque Nyu es platinada de ojos verdes y se llevan por diez años, a no ser que… no, eso es absurdo, esa técnica es muy antigua, y para que Leona-san la haya aprendido debe haber tenido un maestro con más de diez mil años de vida, eso es ilógico

Iori y Kyo- ¿técnica? ¡Explícate!

Chizuru- verán, existe una técnica la cual te permite duplicarte dependiendo la cantidad de espíritus que tu cuerpo posea, así mismo, representan un sentimiento, pero, les repito, esta técnica es muy antigua, y nadie posee más de dos espíritus en su cuerpo, porque cuando se ejecuta esta técnica, el ejecutante desaparece, ya que le brinda su cuerpo a sus replicas

Iori- ¿desaparece?

Chizuru- sí, lo único que hace que el ejecutante aparezca con las replicas es tener un objeto que haya sido labrado o heredado por los Dioses… ¡el rosario de Hoshi!

Iori y Kyo- ¿rosario de Hoshi?

Chizuru- (señalando el cuello de Hoshi en uno de los tatamis) es el collar que usa, ese mismo rosario se lo dio a Leona Ryuusei cuando escapó de la masacre

Iori- y ¿qué es lo que hace?

Chizuru- ese rosario está compuesto por cuatro estrellas y un crucifijo, cada estrella representa un elemento, la azul representa el tiempo, la roja el lugar o ubicación, la morada representa el equilibrio y la última el conocimiento

Kyo- ¡un momento! ¿Joyas en forma de estrellas de cuatro picos?

Iori- como los collares del Ryuusei Team ¿Leona-san habrá ejecutado dicha técnica?

Chizuru- no lo creo, es muy antigua como para que alguien en nuestros tiempos la ejecute, además, dicen que el rosario desapareció a la muerte de Leona Ryuusei, que sólo quedó el crucifijo. Y que cuando este rosario esta en armonía con su dueña, hace que el portador del rosario alcance el quinto elemento

Kyo- ¿existe un quinto elemento?

Iori- según en las mitologías, el quinto elemento es lo que hace que los Dioses existan, este es conocido como "vivir por"

Chizuru- sí, como Hoshi, ella vivía por proteger a los humanos con las estrellas, Orochi, el deseo de gobernar a los mortales y tener todo el poder

Iori observaba la pintura de Leona Ryuusei, en verdad era igual a Leona, tal vez, ella fue la que se les apareció a él y a Chizuru en el laberinto, lo que llamó su atención fue el rosario, pero en especial el crucifijo, el crucifijo era igual al que él tenía colgando en su pecho, entonces, ¿Leona sería la que los salvaría a todos de la maldición de Orochi o sería la que los entregaría a ese demonio? Aun sabiendo que arriesga su propia vida ¿estaría dispuesta a cumplir con la profecía? Si eso pasaba ¿qué papel jugaban los guardianes de los tesoros? La mujer del espejo fue muy clara, el que intentara deshacer el destino de Leona, sería destruido por ella, pero, él no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados mientras que la mujer que ama muere, debía actuar pero, ¿cómo?

Kyo- si Leona es la nieta de Leona Ryuusei ¿ella nos traicionaría por ser el loto blanco? ¿Sería capaz de matarnos para quedarse con los tesoros?

Chizuru- eso nadie lo sabe, sólo Leona

AHHHHH! ¿que va a hacer Leona? ¿ser o no ser? bueno, pues ya veran, esta por terminar, así que si no comentan, no lo termino ¡eh! (choro) bueno nos vemos seguire rompiendome la choya para terminarlo, este capìtulo iba a ser normal pero, veindo lo extenso que era lo dividi en dos partes, cuando Iori, Kyo y Chizuru descubren la verdad y lo que paso cuando Leona desaparecio, bueno, sòlo unos capìtulos mas y me despido, asi que no dejen de comentar OK bueno nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8 El misterio detrás de Leona (parte 2) La verdadera Leona**

Leona se encierra en su habitación después de tomar una ducha, se recuesta en la cama y mira hacía el techo con su teléfono celular en su mano mostrando un mensaje, el remitente Iori, un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

_Han pasado tantas cosas en este torneo que no puedo explicarlo con exactitud, lo que puedo decir, es que, este ha sido el mejor equipo que he tenido, no porque estemos en la final, sino porque estas conmigo, me gustaría que cada año fuera así para estar a tu lado aun que sea por unos pocos meses, aun que yo deso estar a tu lado toda la vida.  
_

Leona- ya escogí mi camino y no voy a retroceder, ese es mi destino, aun cuando sufra por tu ausencia

Leona cierra los ojos y se queda profundamente dormida.

Flash Back

Leona cae al laberinto de espejos, pero, se encuentra a ella misma en el espejo, trata de pedir ayuda, pero, es inútil, Iori golpea los espejos equivocados, deja de ver al pelirrojo y se encuentra a oscuras, G aparece de entre las sombras acompañado con una mujer.

Leona- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿En dónde estoy?

G- tranquila hija, estas a salvo, no hay nada que temer

Leona- déjenme ir, no sé qué es lo que quieren de mí, pero, no deseo estar aquí

-perdóname, como tú no venías tuve que mandar por ti

Leona- ¿qué? Entonces ¿tú eres la que me llamaba?

-sí, mi pequeña, espero que no te hayamos asustado

Leona- tu no, pero, él sí ¿Quién eres tú para raptarme de esa manera?

-Es hora que le reveles tu identidad hijo

G se quita la capucha negra que cubría su rostro, Leona se queda sin palabras al ver que su raptor no era otro que su padre biológico.

Leona- p-padre ¿en verdad eres tú?

Gaidel- sí mi Liny, soy yo

Leona se echa a los brazos de su padre, había pasado tanto tiempo y por fin podía verle de nuevo, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la peli azulada, era como un sueño, pero, ella estaba despierta y en verdad estaba en los brazos de su padre.

Leona- pero ¿cómo? A caso ¿estoy muerta?

Gaidel- no hija, estas aquí porque mi madre te necesita

Leona- ¿madre?

Leona se vuelve hacía la mujer que acompañaba a su padre, esa mujer era igual a ella, entonces ¿Cómo es que esa mujer era su abuela?

-perdona por no presentarme contigo antes, pero, no hacías caso de mis palabras, bueno mi niña, ya viste el gran parentesco que tenemos, así que supón cual es mi nombre

Leona- si eres igual a mí, eso significa que ¿compartimos el nombre?

Leona Ryuusei - así es, pero para no confundirnos llámame Ryuusei

Leona- es un placer conocerte… Abuela Ryuusei

Leona Ryuusei le contó la historia de sus ancestros y de su destino, la peli azulada se había quedado muda ante las palabras de Ryuusei, ella nunca había sabido de donde era su familia, y su sorpresa es el saber que desciende directamente de Orochi y de otra Diosa, ella era de linaje divino. Ryuusei le hablo de cómo murió y que ese mismo destino lo debía padecer ella así que le preguntó…

Leona Ryuusei- Leona ¿estas dispuesta a llevar esta carga y a cumplir con la profecía que ha sido impuesta desde antes que llegaras a este mundo?

Leona guardó silenció un momento, después alzo la vista y vio a su padre y abuela.

Leona- estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de destruir lo que más me ha causado dolor y sufrimiento

Leona Ryuusei- así se habla hija, estarás aquí dos días, el primero, el cual es hoy, nos dedicaremos a desbloquear tu mente y a hacer que recuerdes varias cosas que el shock te hizo bloquear, sabrás como eres tú, como es la verdadera Leona

Leona- ¿desbloquear mi mente?

Ryuusei tomó la cabeza de Leona con sus manos, comenzando a ejercer presión, haciendo que Leona cayera de rodillas al suelo y comenzara a gritar de dolor, por un tiempo estuvo así hasta que Ryuusei soltó su cabeza.

Leona Ryuusei- ¿cómo te sientes hija?

Leona- me duele la cabeza

Gaidel- eso es normal, ahora recuéstate y descansa

Leona cayó lentamente al no tener fuerza en el cuerpo, pasaron dos horas y Leona despertó, lentamente se incorporó y vio a su padre y abuela a su lado.

Leona- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Leona Ryuusei- Leona, ¿sabes cuales son los nombres de tu madre y hermana?

Leona- Rakel y Nyu ¿un momento? ¡Recordé los nombres de mi madre y…! ¿Tengo una hermana?

Gaidel- sí, Nyu es tu hermana mayor, ella es diez años mayor que tú

Leona Ryuusei- ¿sabes por qué Nyu sobrevivió a la masacre?

Leona- porque ella estudiaba en el extranjero, para ser exacto, en Estados Unidos

Gaidel- así es hija, lentamente llegarán tus recuerdos a tu mente

A medida que pasaba el día, Leona iba recordando cada vez más y más cosas, como sus cumpleaños, las cosas que le gustaba hacer con Nyu, las veces que cocinaba con su madre, incluso, recordó que ella tocaba el piano, el violín y la guitarra, así mismo, que a ella, a su madre y a Nyu les gustaba cantar. Leona estaba feliz al recordar toda su infancia, así fue hasta que terminó el día. Al día siguiente, y su último día ahí, Leona Ryuusei la entrenó con varias técnicas, pero primero, le enseñó como dominar el agua y el fuego, al terminar exitosamente su entrenamiento comenzó con lo más difícil de todo.

Leona Ryuusei- Liny, ¿estas preparada para la última fase del entrenamiento?

Leona- claro que lo estoy ¿por qué dudas?

Leona Ryuusei- porque para esto se requiere de un gran sacrificio

Leona- ¿de qué hablas?

Leona Ryuusei- Leona, estaba destinado que murieras cuando ese tipo te atacó por la espalda, así que, moví al pelirrojo que te acompañaba para preservar tu vida

Leona- ¿qué? ¿Tú fuiste la que hizo que Iori-san se atravesara en el ataque?

Leona Ryuusei- era necesario

Leona- ¡casi muere por tu culpa!

Leona Ryuusei- sé que es indispensable que estés viva, al igual que él, pero, fue mi única opción, no dejes que tus sentimientos hacia él frenen tu destino, así que debes olvidarlo

Leona- yo no puedo hacer algo así, es como si me quitara la vida ¿no lo entiendes?

Leona Ryuusei- lo sé, es por eso que te lo voy a preguntar una vez y dependiendo lo que elijas, será el camino que escojas, Leona, para llevar a cabo la profecía debes olvidar todo lo que te ata a este mundo, pero sobre todo, olvidar a la persona que está en tu corazón, así que ¿estas dispuesta a borrar lo que sientes por él, para liberarlo de la condena de una muerte temprana?

Leona se enmudeció ente las palabras de Ryuusei, cayó de rodillas, sabía que lo que tenía que responder sería el camino que elegía, con lágrimas en los ojos se volvió a su ancestro.

Leona- moriré después de esto, pero, juro que lo cuidaré desde el cielo en donde pronto moraré

Leona Ryuusei sonrió, sabía que Leona había escogido el camino correcto, le extendió la mano y la levantó, con ternura limpió sus lágrimas y la vio a los ojos.

Leona Ryuusei- serás la estrella que siempre esté junto a la luna, ahora, para llevar a cabo la profecía necesito que te concentres, para olvidar a Yagami debes recordar sólo los momentos de dicha que pasaste con él, ahora, toma esta estrella azul, aquí guardarás todos tus recuerdos de dicha

Leona tomó la estrella en sus manos y comenzó a hacer un recuento de los momentos más felices que pasó con Iori, al finalizar sus recuerdos la estrella comenzó a flotar ante ella, la cual después tomo forma física, la cual fue formada con agua, cuando estuvo formado completamente, su réplica abrió los ojos y le dio una cálida sonrisa a Leona, la estrella colgaba en su pecho como un collar.

-Mi nombre es Lynn

Leona se veía como desvanecer, Leona Ryuusei le dio una estrella roja y le dijo que hiciera exactamente lo mismo, pero, debía recordar todo el odio que sentía por Goenitz, así lo hizo, y como con la estrella azul, la roja levitó y se formo otra replica, esta fue hecha con fuego, al formarse, esta abrió los ojos y vio fríamente a Leona, al igual, que la otra, esta llevaba la estrella como collar.

-Mi nombre es Layla

Leona había desaparecido por completo, sólo su reflejo se veía en el espejo, Gaidel tomó la última estrella, la cual era morada, y se la sobrepuso al espejo, haciendo que Leona tomara forma física nuevamente.

Leona- ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay dos como yo?

Leona Ryuusei- este es el último paso, la técnica de réplica, para poder destruir a Orochi, es preciso que las tres entren en este nuevo torneo como equipo, como sabrás, dos de los tres tesoros han sido robados, deben recuperarlos, y sabrán lo demás en su debido tiempo, Layla, Lynn, deben irse, Leona, cuando ellas regresen te irás con ellas, ya que, han pasado dos años desde que caíste aquí

Leona- ¿dos años?

Gaidel- aquí, los segundos son días, los minutos semanas, las horas meses y los días años, estuviste aquí dos días, lo que equivale allá afuera a dos años, mi misión aquí ha terminado, es hora de que vuelva a lado de tu madre, no te preocupes por Nyu, ella sabe todo y sabe que estas viva, no cabe duda que mis hijas se encontrarán de nuevo

Gaidel abraza por última vez a su hija, le besa la frente y se desvanece en el aire, Leona derramó lágrimas al ver a su padre marcharse, Ryuusei le tocó el hombro y le dijo que ella estaría para ella.

Fin del Flash Back

(Templo de Hoshi)

Kyo, Iori y Chizuru aun continuaban investigando sobre el pasado de Leona, hasta que una duda lógica llegó a la cabeza de Kyo.

Kyo- lo que yo quiero saber es ¿de dónde sacó esos poderes Leona?

Chizuru- sencillo, Gaidel es un avatar de agua

Iori- eso explica el dominio del agua, pero ¿el del fuego?

Chizuru- (volviéndose a Kyo) Kyo-san, ¿haz escuchado de una mujer llamada Rakel Kusanagi?

Kyo- ¿Rakel Kusanagi? Lo siento, pero, no ¿quién es ella?

Chizuru- verás ella es la madre de Leona-san, y la media hermana de tu padre

Kyo- ¿media hermana? Eso es imposible

Iori- Explícate Kagura, porque eso es una acusación grave

Chizuru- verás, tu abuelo volvió a casarse, la madre de tu padre murió, de ese matrimonio nació una hija y como una Kusanagi, ella controlaba el fuego

Kyo- pero, ¿por qué nadie me dijo eso?

Chizuru- porque, cuando Rakel-sama comenzó a controlar el fuego, era mejor que tu padre y por ello, él la despreciaba

Kyo- ¿la odiaba por ser mejor que él?

Chizuru- no sólo por eso, sino porqué tu abuelo la iba a dejar a la cabeza de la familia Kusanagi, pero, cuando se enteraron que se había casado con un Orochi, la desterraron de la familia y tu padre retomó el lugar que le correspondía

Kyo- eso significa que… ¿Leona y yo somos parientes?

Chizuru- lejanos, muy lejanos diría yo

Iori- ¿tienes alguna otra cosa que decirnos?

Chizuru- sí, lo más importante, Orochi está por despertar nuevamente, se espera que los ocho generales lo vayan a despertar con la ayuda de los tesoros sagrados, pero hay un problema y una gran ventaja para nosotros

Iori- ¿sí? Y ¿qué es?

Chizuru- primero, sólo hay seis generales, Goenitz y Gaidel están muertos los Orochis legítimos poseen un sexto sentido

Kyo- ¿quieres decir que pueden leer la mente y tener telequinesia?

Iori- y ¿Qué telequinesia y leer la mente no es lo mismo?

Kyo- casi, porque leer la mente es sólo eso, pero, la telequinesia es leer la mente y mover objetos y personas con la mente, incluso, usarlos como títeres

Iori- y ¿eso que tiene que ver con la ventaja que tenemos sobre ellos?

Chizuru- que, a pesar que tienen ese sexto sentido, no les sirve para nada, ya que ellos no pueden tocar ni mover los tesoros sagrados, la única que puede hacerlo es Leona-san, la cual proviene de linaje divino

Kyo- y ¿el problema?

Chizuru- que si Leona se uniera a ellos, tomando el lugar de su padre, estaríamos en grandes problemas, aunque todavía tendríamos ventaja sobre ellos, ya que Goenitz está muerto

Kyo-sólo debemos recuperar los tesoros robados y no habrá problema

Chizuru- eso sería lo ideal, pero…

Iori- pero ¿qué?

Chizuru- uno de mis guarda espalda, el cual vigilaba a Ash, me ha informado que, hace unos días, Ash fue atacado en su habitación de hotel, y ahora está en el hospital en estado de coma

Iori- ¿qué? Pero ¿cómo?

Chizuru- nadie lo sabe, hubo un apagón y antes de que se encendiera la planta de emergencia, Ash estaba inconsciente en su habitación, lo que significa que…

Iori- alguien se nos adelantó y tomó los tesoros

Kyo- ¿creen que haya sido Leona?

Iori- espero que no (y de verdad quiero que no sea cierto)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9 Traición**

Después de haber estado en el templo de Hoshi y averiguar varias cosas, el Sacred Tresure Team tomó caminos diferentes y se marcharon de ahí, Iori caminada de camino a casa, cuando de repente, al pasar por el parque, escucha una conocida melodía, a medida que seguía caminando, la voz se hacía más y más fuerte, y cuál fue su sorpresa el ver que Leona tocaba la guitarra y estaba cantando.

_Kurai roji ura miageta yozora ni _

_Hoshi ga hitotsubu koborete iru _

_Tozashita kankaku o sora e hanatsu _

_Mukashi no hikari de terashite kure _

_Kono mama hitori kieru mo ii _

_Don't break my soul whoa whoa tonight _

_Kawaita kaze to surechigau _

_**[Instrumental] **_Iori va caminado hasta quedar de pie justo frente a Leona, la cual no lo ve por estar tocando la guitarra

_Sabita puraido korogaru rakugaki _

_Yaseta mikatsuki yoru ni ukabu _

_Toraeta eien wa sono bakagiri _

_Yoake ga tooku de kowarete yuku _

_Dokokade hitori nageku mo ii _

_Don't break my soul whoa whoa tonight _

_Tsumetai kumo ga nagareteku _

_Kono mama hitori kieru mo ii _

_Don't break my soul whoa whoa tonight _

_Kaze ga otoshita aregorii_

Leona termina de tocar y levanta la vista, se sorprende al ver que Iori la veía detenidamente.

Leona- ¿qué no te he dicho que me molesta que hagas eso?

Iori- "Allegory of de wind" que buena canción

Leona- eso lo dices porque es tuya

Iori- Y ¿por qué crees que lo dije?

El pelirrojo toma asiento junto a la peli azulada, al parecer, Leona acababa de pelear, puesto que traía la ropa que usa para el torneo, Leona dejó la guitarra a un lado, en medio de ella e Iori, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo reaccionara y reconociera dicho instrumento.

Iori- "Y.R." ¡Oye! Esta guitarra es mía

Leona- oh, lo siento, lo que pasa, es que a esta guitarra le deparaban dos destinos, una, venir conmigo para que la tocara o dos, seguir siendo el bat-cascanueses de Layla, así que me la traje

Iori no podía creer que Layla agarrara de bat-cascanueses a la primera guitarra que su primo le dio, el enojo estaba en el rostro del pelirrojo, pero, desapareció en el momento que Leona le tomó la mano.

Leona- tranquilo, lo bueno es que llegue a tiempo para salvarla, pero lo que me sorprende es que, después de 238 nueces y una lámpara, siga casi como nueva y se escucha bien, bueno, volví a afinarla, pero, me sorprende que resista mucho

Iori- no es por presumir, pero, Yami hace guitarras de excelente calidad, esta guitarra tiene ocho años conmigo, cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ahora vas a dedicarte a cantar?

Leona- (una risa leve escapa de sus labios) no soy tan buena como aparento ser, lo que pasa es que…

En ese momento llega a ellos un niño de aproximadamente dos años, se veía triste, el niño se paró frente a Leona.

-(triste) mamá, no alcanzó mi pelota, se atoró en un árbol

Iori al ver al niño casi se infarta por haber llamado mamá a Leona.

Leona- (poniéndose en cuclillas) ya mi pequeño, llévame a donde está tu pelota y veré que puedo hacer

Leona se levanta y el pequeño niño de cabellos plateados y ojos azules la lleva hacia donde está su pelota, Leona se estira y trata de alcanzarla, pero, no puede.

Leona- ¡Rayos! Estoy alta, pero no demasiado, pero, si sé quien está más alto que yo

Leona va hacia donde esta Iori y lo jala diciéndole que le ayude a bajar la pelota del árbol, Iori se le queda viendo un momento, pero accede y baja la pelota del árbol, el niño se ve feliz por tener de nuevo su pelota.

Leona- ¿cómo se dice Jim?

Jim- ¡gracias papá!

Iori- ¿eh?

Leona- no Jim, él no es tu papá

Iori-¿¡EH!

Jim- si lo es mamá

Leona- Jim… no es lo que parece Iori-san, verás, este niño es mi SOBRINO, pero, dice Nyu que a pesar de que habla bien, a todo el mundo le dice mamá o papá, creo que las demás personas no existen en su vocabulario

Iori- (con un aire de alivio) ah, pero, aun no me has dicho para que trajiste mi guitarra

Leona- ah, eso, bueno, mi onee-chan dice que a Jim le gusta mucho la música, pero, que es muy hiperactivo y que la única forma de calmarlo es poniéndolo a escuchar música, ya sea de un reproductor o que le canten o en su defecto que le toquen música, es por eso que tomé tu guitarra, y por lo de Layla

Iori- ya veo

Jim- (jalando a Iori del pantalón para llamar su atención) papá, juega conmigo

Iori- por cierto ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

Leona- (con una cara de indignación) Nyu me lo fue a dejar después de la pelea, como ella y su esposo tienen que ir a una cumbre de médicos, Jim no puede estar ahí y por eso me lo dejó, pero, me dijo que vendría por él a las 06:30 pm

Iori- Leona-san… son las 06:50 pm

Leona- (me las vas a pagar Nyu) Iori-san ¿puedes jugar con Jim? Tengo que llamar a esta hermana mía

Leona saca su teléfono celular y se aleja para hablar con su querida hermana, mientras tanto, Iori ve detenidamente al pequeño, este le sonríe.

Iori- ¿qué quieres jugar?

Jim- ¡soccer! Tú eres el portero

Iori y Jim se la pasaron jugando un buen rato, a pesar que jugaba con un niño de dos años, era divertido, hasta en un cierto punto creyó que era su hijo, hasta que los padres de Jim llegaron.

Nyu- ya Leona no te enojes, no niegues que te la pasaste bien con Jim

Leona- sí, pero, tú me dijiste que vendrías temprano por él

Nyu- eso ya no fue mi culpa, a quien debes culpar es a Koushiro, ya que se quedó platicando con sus colegas

Koushiro- se me olvido que teníamos que venir por Jim

Nyu y Leona- ¿¡cómo puedes olvidar a tu hijo!

Jim- (corriendo hacia sus padres) ¡mamá, papá!

Koushiro- hola campeón (toma al niño en sus brazos) ¿cómo te portaste con tía Leona?

Jim- me cantó y… y… jugué con papá

Koushiro ve a Iori, por lo que él sabe, supone que Jim estaba jugando con él, al verlo, Nyu sonrió maliciosamente y se volvió a su hermana.

Nyu- así que Jim se la paso jugando con él, mucho gusto, soy Nyu Matzuda, hermana de Leona

Iori- un placer, soy Iori Yagami

Nyu- te he visto en varios torneos, él es mi esposo

Koushiro- soy Koushiro Matzuda, gracias por jugar con mi hijo

Iori- no hay de que

Nyu- hay Leona, se nota que a tu novio le gustan los niños

Iori- ¿eh?

Leona-(comienza a reír) que graciosa eres Nyu-onee-chan ¿cómo puedes creer que él es mi novio?

Nyu- ¿no has escuchado que el rojo y el azul hacen una buena combinación? Espero que él te haya robado tu primer beso

Iori- (sonrojado) ¿¡QUÉ!

Leona- (molesta) ¡CÁLLATE NYU!

Nyu- ¿qué? Esa es la maldición de las mujeres de nuestra familia "El hombre que te robe tu primer beso, ese será tu esposo" (se vuelve a Iori) ¿ya le robaste su primer beso?

Leona- ¡NYU GAIDEL!

Nyu- Matzuda, recuerda que ya me casé

Leona- esa tontería del beso robado es mentira, de lo contrarió ¡pruébalo!

Nyu- nuestros padre, yo, por ejemplo, y si no me crees… ahí esta Jim

Leona estaba roja como jitomate, al igual que el pelirrojo, (el cual ya se le había desaparecido la cara) Nyu comenzó a reírse, abrazó a su hermana para calmarla.

Nyu- ah imotto, hace años que anhelaba hacer esto, no te enojes Liny, hace años que no nos vemos, me quedé con las ganas de molestarte y ahora que te tengo por un rato, no pienso perder esa oportunidad "pero acá entre nos, ese pelirrojo me gusta para cuñado"

Leona- ¡NYU!

Nyu- ¿qué? A Jim le agrada ¿verdad mi amor?

Jim- (bajando de los brazos de Koushiro y dirigiéndose hacia Iori y Leona) ¡Tíos!

Koushiro- ¿¡oyeron eso! ¡Dijo tíos!

Nyu- ¿vez de lo que hablo? Ustedes han hecho que mi niño diga otra cosa, pero bueno, nos tenemos que ir, mañana sale nuestro vuelo hacía los Ángeles, despídete de tus tíos corazón

El pequeño abraza a Leona y después a Iori, después camina con sus padres, se despide de ellos, al no verse la familia Matzuda a la distancia, Leona toma la guitarra y comienza a caminar, Iori la ve y camina junto a ella, el trayecto se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que Iori rompió el silencio.

Iori- Leona-san…

Leona- quieres saber sobre la tontería que dijo mi hermana ¿no?

Iori- ¿cómo lo supiste?

Leona- tengo un "sexto sentido" el cual se llama deducción, bueno, dice Nyu, que cuando mi madre era joven, se llevaba mal con mi padre, pasaron los días y mi padre le robo un beso a mi madre, paso el tiempo, se hicieron novios, se casaron y aquí estamos Nyu y yo, lo mismo fue para mi hermana, cuando estaba estudiando en Harbarth, siempre competía con Koushiro, lo extraño, Nyu es pediatra y Koushiro médico, nunca estuvieron en la misma clase, sólo competían por ser los mejores de la escuela, y un buen día, Koushiro le robó un beso a mi hermana, hasta que después de varios meses se hicieron novios y después se casaron y prueba de ello esta Jim, que tontería ¿no lo crees?

Iori- ¿estupidez o casualidad? Oye… Y…

Leona- (deteniéndose y volviéndose a él con una mirada fría) quieres saber si ya me robaron un beso ¿o me equivoco?

Iori- ¿cómo lo sabes?

Leona- intuición, bueno, la respuesta es… sí, alguien ya me robó un beso

Iori no lo podía creer, alguien se le había adelantado, pero ¿quién? Se le quedo viendo a Leona, esa se limitó a reír levemente, haciendo que el pelirrojo se confundiera más de lo que ya estaba.

Iori- ¿de qué te ríes?

Leona- no creas que frecuento a ese sujeto, es más hace años que no lo visito

Iori- ¡explícate!

Leona- esto pasó cuando tenía dieciséis años…

Flash Back

Leona estaba peleando contra uno sujetos, hasta de de la nada llegó un soldado llamado Zeus, la detuvo, la retó y la venció, una noche, Leona dormía en su cama, pero el amargo sabor de la derrota la despertó, salió de su habitación en los cuarteles y cuál fue su sorpresa el ver a Zeus esperándola.

Zeus- vengo a darte otra oportunidad Leona-san

Leona- esta vez te derrotaré Zeus

Comenzó la pelea, y entre tanto Zeus tomo el rostro de Leona y capturo sus labios con un beso, Leona estaba confundida puesto que era su primer beso, pero, empujo a Zeus y se fue de ahí, dejando al chico rubio de ojos castaños en la penumbra de la noche.

Fin el Flash Back

Iori estaba a punto de infartarse, Leona se limitó a verlo y preguntó por su comportamiento, este lo negó todo, pero, sabía que no podía ocultarlo, sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de ello.

Leona- no te angusties Yagami-san, no creas que él se convertirá en mi esposo, a menos que existan matrimonios profanos ¿no lo crees?

Iori- ¿qué? ¿Quieres decir que…?

Leona- que él está muerto, sí, murió en una misión, yo lo vi morir

Iori- lo siento mucho

Leona- sabes, hay algo que dice Nyu que olvido mencionar

Iori- a si ¿y qué es?

Leona- que las mujeres de mi familia tienen una maldición, si le robas un beso o la sorprendes dándole uno, ese hombre, será tu esposo, y por si preguntas, ya me han besado por sorpresa

Leona comienza a caminar, el pelirrojo se le quedó viendo, al verla como se retiraba del lugar mientras que en la mente de Leona, ella decía.

Leona- (y muy bien sabes, también como yo, quién es ese hombre)

Leona se detiene y se vuelve a él.

Leona- ¿vas a quedarte ahí o vendrás a casa conmigo?

Iori caminó hasta alcanzarla, siguieron caminado uno al lado del otro, hasta que Iori se paro frente a ella.

Iori- Leona-san debo decirte algo importante

Leona- (desvía la mirada) por favor, no lo digas

Iori- quiero que lo sepas

Leona- ¡cállate!

Iori- ¿por qué te pones así?

Leona- ¡sólo déjame, quiero estar sola!

Leona comienza a correr, Iori va tras ella, corren a través de las calles del complejo, hasta que, al momento de llegar a casa, Leona se detiene, Iori le da la vuelta y la ve fijamente a sus ojos azules.

Iori- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?

Leona no dijo nada, sólo le soltó una bofetada, para que él la dejara, pero fue inútil, ya que Iori la tomó de los hombros, Leona estaba por soltarle otra bofetada, pero, este le detuvo la mano y capturo sus labios con un beso, la peli azulada intentaba resistirse, pero, poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos azules, Iori la abrazó por la cintura y Leona lo abrazó por el cuello, hasta que reacciono y lo empujo. El pelirrojo estaba confundido por su comportamiento, Leona le dio la espalda.

Leona- no deberías hacer esto, mañana nos olvidaremos de que esto pasó y nos destruiremos en el torneo

Iori- eso no me importa, he estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo y ahora, tú te comportas de una manera extraña ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Leona- ¡olvídame!

Iori- ¿qué?

Leona- ¡OLVIDAME!

Iori- ¡no lo haré!

Leona- (volviéndose a él) debes hacerlo, no quiero lastimarte

Iori- ahora me estas lastimando ¿no te das cuenta que te necesito?

Leona- ¡lo sé! Pero, si supieras la verdad, me odiarías

Iori- ya lo sé todo, sé que eres descendiente directa de Orochi, sé que eres el loto blanco, ¡sé cuál es tu destino y no me importa! Lo que me importa es estar contigo

Leona no dijo más, sólo se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa encerrándose en su habitación, la verla, Layla y Lynn se preocuparon, Iori entro después de ella, al verlo las chicas Ryuusei comenzaron a interrogarlo.

Layla- ¿qué le hiciste a Leona-san?

Iori- ¡yo no le hice nada! Ella se comporta de una manera extraña

Lynn- será mejor que la dejes tranquila Iori-kun

Layla- no deberías congeniar con el enemigo, recuerda que mañana te haremos pedazos junto con Kagura y Kusanagi

Lynn- es verdad, no debes tener ningún lazo con nosotras, mucho menos con Leona-onee-chan, será mejor que nos dejemos de ver hasta mañana

Lynn se retira y entra a su habitación con Leona, seguido de ella, Layla entra a la habitación, Iori se queda sólo en la sala, por el coraje que sentía, golpeó con fuerza la pared, después se recargó en esta y comenzó a meditar, un rato después, se dirigió a su habitación, vio el reloj alarma, 08:59 pm, se recostó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido. A la mañana siguiente. Era la hora de la verdad, la gran final no se llevaría en el estadio, sino, en el patio del templo de la familia Kagura, eso era bastante extraño para Kyo, Chizuru e Iori, pero no le tomaron importancia, el orden por parte del Ryuusei Team era el siguiente 1Layla, 2Lynn, 3Leona y por parte del Sacred Tresure Team 1Chizuru, 2Iori, 3Kyo.

Layla vs Chizuru Roun 1 ¡Fight!

Chizuru tomó la delantera y trato de golpear en el estomago a Layla, pero, la chica Ryuusei de collar rojo la tomó del brazo y la arrojó lejos, Chizuru amortiguó la caída con una pirueta, pero, Layla le arrojó fuego por el suelo, dando en el blanco, rápidamente, Chizuru se levanto y dio un par de vueltas en el aire, dándole una serie de golpes a Layla, la cual comenzó a enfurecerse.

Layla- veo que aun sin poderes eres una chica de cuidado, Kagura

Chizuru- eres fuerte Layla, pero, no astuta

Layla- eso lo veremos Kagura

Layla corrió hacia Chizuru y comenzó a darle una serie de golpes y patadas, la peli negra esquivó con agilidad, pero, en la última patada, Layla la golpeó tirándola al suelo, rápidamente, la peli azulada la tomo del cuello y ambas fueron envueltas en una columna de fuego azul, haciendo que Chizuru perdiera el conocimiento y el encuentro.

K.O. Winner is Layla

Kyo sacó a Chizuru de la plataforma y Yagami entro a escena con un salto.

Layla- dulce venganza, por fin podré deshacerme de ti

Iori- lo mismo digo Ryuusei 1

Layla vs Iori Round 2 ¡Fight!

Layla comenzó lanzando fuego por el suelo, pero, el pelirrojo esquivó el ataque y con un salto le dio una patada a la peli azulada, Layla se levantó y se limpió la sangre, Layla comenzaba a perder el control, Iori estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la chica de collar rojo, Layla corrió hacía Iori al tenerlo enfrente lo atacó con sus estiletes, pero, el pelirrojo tomó los estiletes y los lanzó lejos, tomó a Layla por el cuello y la azotó con violencia en el suelo, y antes de que callera al suelo, comenzó a darle una serie de rasguños, dejando inconsciente a la chica Ryuusei.

K.O. winner is Iori ¡perfect!

Lynn sacó a Layla de la plataforma y subió con un salto, al ver al pelirrojo, se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en el suelo.

Lynn- ¡me niego rotundamente a pelear con él!

Iori- (dejando su posición de ataque) ¿¡qué!

Kyo- ¿qué?

Leona- no empieces Lynn-chan

Lynn- no quiero lastimarlo

Leona- debes hacerlo o si no perderemos la pelea

Lynn- ¡dame un buen motivo para pelear contra él!

Iori- porque si no lo haces… (Suspiro) ¡No me casaré contigo!

Kyo y Leona- ¿¡qué fue lo que dijo!

Lynn- (soñada) ¿hablas enserio?

Iori- (con cara de fastidio) sí, si me vences, me casaré contigo y si no, te olvidas de mi para siempre (¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?)

Lynn- ¿cómo sé que no me estas engañando para que pelee contigo?

Iori se quita el anillo que lleva en el dedo de en medio de la mano izquierda y se lo arroja a Lynn, la chica Ryuusei de collar azul, se levanta y lo atrapa con emoción, da un grito de alegría y se pone el anillo en el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda (puesto que era el único dedo que le quedaba el anillo).

Lynn- ¡lo tomaré como el anillo de compromiso!

Kyo- te doy la bendición hijo mío y que la fuerza te acompañe

Iori- no me ayudes Kusanagi

Lynn vs Iori Round 3 ¡Fight!

Iori comienza y le suelta un golpe a la chica peli azulada de collar azul, la cual retrocedió varios metros.

Lynn- ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Iori- yo nunca dije que esta pelea iba a ser fácil, si me quieres como tu esposo, debes ganarme, y de una vez te digo que no me voy a dejar vencer

Lynn- si eso es lo que quieres, pelearé en serio para ser tu esposa

Los ojos de Lynn adquirieron en un flash un color morado, se abalanzó contra Yagami y comenzó a darle una serie de golpes, el cual finalizaron con cuchillas, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y vio a Lynn, con un flash momentáneo le pareció ver a Leona, pero, fue vuelto a su realidad al ser golpeado fuertemente por una ola, Iori se puso de pie, Lynn corría hacia él para golpearlo nuevamente, pero, este la detuvo, la tomo del cuello y la arrojó lejos de él, pero, la chica peli azulada, se puso de pie rápidamente, los ojos de la chica se tornaron rojos en otro flash, tomó agua de las fuentes, las estaba convirtiendo en un tsunami, esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, Iori no quería hacer lo que estaba pensando, pero, no le quedaba de otra, ya que, si Lynn aventaba el tsunami todos estarían perdidos, así que , se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia la chica Ryuusei, Leona empezaba a preocuparse, Lynn se estaba saliendo de control, cuando, la chica Ryuusei de collar azul estaba por lanzar el tsunami, Iori se abalanzó contra ella y capturó sus labios con un beso, la peli azulada olvido completamente el ataque y el agua volvió a las fuentes, aprovechando que estaba distraída, Iori la tomo del cuello y la azotó con violencia en el suelo, y antes de que tocara el piso, comenzó a darle una serie de rasguños, dejando inconsciente a Lynn.

K.O. winner is Iori

Kyo- hiciste trampa

Iori- era eso o que todos nos ahogáramos

Kyo- ahhh... ¡Buen trabajo Yagami!

Iori ignoró a Kyo, sólo se mantuvo viendo a su siguiente oponente, Chizuru recobró la conciencia y se sentó para ver la pelea mientras recuperaba su energía, Leona sacó a Lynn y entro a escena.

Leona- ahora esto será entre nosotros dos, no sabes lo mucho que he anhelado este momento Yagami

Iori- yo también Leona, yo también

Leona vs Iori Round 4 ¡Fight!

Iori comenzó con una serie de golpes, pero, Leona esquivaba y se alejaba, finalmente, lo tomo de la cabeza y lo arrojó lejos de ella y antes de que tocara el piso, se lanzó sobre él y lo atacó con sus cuchillas, Iori se puso de pie, Leona le lanzó fuego azul por el suelo, el pelirrojo se sorprendió, pero lo esquivo con agilidad.

Iori- ¿llamas azules?

Leona- te dije que ya no era la Leona que habías conocido

Al finalizar su frase, le lanzó varias bolas de agua, Iori las esquivó todas y se abalanzó contra ella, dándole una serie de rasguños y después lanzándola lejos. Leona se puso de pie rápidamente, pero, Iori estaba de nuevo encima de ella.

Iori- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está la verdadera Leona?

Leona- ¿creí que lo sabías todo sobre mí? ¡Esta es la verdadera Leona!

Iori- ¡estas mintiendo!

Leona- (quitándose de encima a Iori) ¡no perderé tiempo contigo! ¡Layla, Lynn ha llegado la hora!

Layla y Lynn se levantaron de golpe, subieron al escenario y fueron tras Kyo, Leona comenzó a corren en dirección en donde habían ido sus compañeras, Iori se puso delante de ella, pero, esta saltó, se apoyó en el hombro de Iori y con el fuego y el agua en sus manos se lanzó contra Kyo, Chizuru intentó detenerla, pero, Layla y Lynn la quitaron de en medio, Leona introdujo sus manos en el cuerpo de Kyo, y se quedo en el suelo un momento, el Sacred Tresure Team no sabía lo que pasaba, hasta que Leona se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, ella traía en la mano, la legendaria espada Kusanagi, mientras que Layla y Lynn ayudaban a Leona a levantarse. Layla, Lynn y Leona comenzaron a correr hacia el laberinto, Kyo, Iori y Chizuru fueron tras ellas, entraron al laberinto de espejos y comenzaron a buscarlas. Sólo se veían sus reflejos en los espejos, hasta que llegaron al espejo principal, el espejo con cuatro lunas, no estaban ninguna de las tres, sólo los esperaban los seis guerreros de Orochi.

Yashiro- sean bienvenidos al despertar de Orochi, Sacred Tresure Team

Kyo- no lo permitiremos

Kyo, Iori y Chizuru se abalanzaron contra los Orochis, pero, la temperatura comenzó a descender drásticamente, haciendo que se detuvieran y se quedaran paralizados, cómo si la sangre se les hubiera congelado.

Shermine- ¿nos decían?

Chizuru- son unos idiotas, para despertar a Orochi se necesitan a los ocho guerreros, y ustedes son sólo seis

Goenitz- siete querrás decir Kagura

El Sacred Tresure Team se quedó congelado al ver que Goenitz estaba vivo.

Kyo- ¡es imposible! Nosotros te vimos morir

Goenitz- no morí, sólo me escondí para este momento, el momento ha llegado, Orochi-sama reinará esta tierra y nadie podrá detenerlo

Chizuru- ¿eso es lo que crees Goenitz? ¡Aun le hace falto uno! Y como recordarás, ninguno de ustedes puede tocar los tesoros sagrados, Orochi sólo puede emerger con la ayuda de los tesoros ¡Gaidel está muerto gracias a ti!

Goenitz- es verdad, nosotros no podemos tocar los tesoros y fue mi erros matar a Gaidel, pero, para eso está su hija ¿no es así…Leona?

Leona sale de entre las sombras con el traje de los orochis, ella iba acompañada por Layla y Lynn.

Leona- así es Goenitz-sama

El Sacred Tresure Team no podía creer lo que estaban presenciando, Leona se había unido a los Orochis para despertar a Orochi.

Chizuru- Leona-san ¿cómo pudiste?

Kyo- ¿por qué?

Iori- (con la mirada agachada) traición…

Leona- es mi destino ¿lo olvidaron? Es mi destino tomar el lugar de mi padre como una de los guerreros de Orochi

Goenitz- no se sorprendan, deberían saber que la mente maestra detras de este torneo es Leona, ella manejó la mente de lo patrocinadores para que hicieran el torneo aquí, sólo nos falta completar el rosario de Hoshi para despertar a nuestro señor

Iori- El rosario esta perdido, al igual que las joyas, sin mencionar que los tesoros fueron robados

Leona- eres bastante ingenuo Yagami ¡yo fui la que mando a Layla y a Lynn a que le quitaran los tesoros a Ash! Fue por eso que te lo había advertido, pero, ignoraste a tu conciencia por seguir a tu corazón

Iori- ¿te estás burlando de mí?

Leona- (acercándose a él) eso no es burlarse de ti, pero, esto si

Leona toma el rostro de Iori y junta sus labios con los de él, Iori se queda en shock por el comportamiento de Leona, Leona comienza a bajar su mano hasta la altura del pecho de Iori y comienza a acariciarlo, se separa de él y le jala el crucifijo que traía.

Leona- esto es mío, gracias por cuidarlo por mí "mi vida"

Leona se vuelve hacia Layla y Lynn, ella toma el crucifijo y lo cuelga en su gargantilla, bajo la piedra morada, después toma las piedras de Layla y Lynn y las cuelga en los extremos del crucifijo, haciendo que Layla se consumiera por las llamas y Lynn se convirtiera en agua.

Chizuru- ¡la técnica de réplica! Pero, ¿cómo?

Leona- la próxima vez, créeme cuando te digo que el espejo me llama

Iori- Leona Ryuusei le enseñó esa técnica, lo que quiere decir qué…

Kyo- todo este tiempo, cuando ella desapareció, fue porque estaba con Leona Ryuusei

Chizuru- estamos perdidos, no hay nada que hacer, Orochi va a gobernarnos

La canción de ALLEGORY OF DE WIND esta padre y claro que la canta Kunihiko Yasui, pero, no es por presumir, pero, un amigo mio me pidio que se la cantara y se escucha muy padre con voz de mujer, así que el que la quiera escribame a mi correo y el que no, pues no, La ydea de las llamas azules lo tome de una histotia que habia leido antes y que por cierto es una de mis favoritas, al igual que el diminutivo de Liny, bueno ¡esta por terminar, este es el penultimo capítulo! así que no dejen de comenter OK y si no comentan... los dejo picados y haber que hacen jajaja choro, bueno, nos vemos después


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10 Todo ha terminado**

Los ocho guerreros de Orochi estaban frente al espejo principal del laberinto, el Sacred Tresure Team estaba a merced de ellos, ya que Leona los había inmovilizado congelándoles la sangre, Leona caminó hasta quedar frente al espejo, los otros siete orochis, invocaron sus respectivos elementos, Leona colocó la Kagami no Yata frente al espejo principal, después se quitó el rosario de Hoshi y colgó en el la Yasakani no Magatama, Retrocedió unos pasos y con la Kusanagi no Tsurugi fue con cada guerrero y los hirió en las palmas de las manos, para derramar sangre y abrir el portal, ella también así lo hizo, y después mostro el elemento de su padre, los guerreros derramaron su sangre sobre el espejo, la magatama y el rosario de Hoshi, después lanzaron sus elementos hacía el portal, Kyo, Iori y Chizuru mostraban terror en sus rostros al ver emerger al Moustro Orochi de aquel portal.

Goenitz- sea bienvenido a su mundo Orochi-sama

Orochi- me alegra estar de regreso, veo que al fin decidiste unirte a nosotros Leona-san

Goenitz- como muestra de su lealtad, te ha traído a los descendientes de los tesoros sagrados, cuyos artículos han sido de ayuda para liberarle, señor

Orochi- perfecto, ahora nadie me detendrá, Leona ¡destruye los tesoros sagrados!

Leona toma los tesoros y camina hacia Kyo Iori y Chizuru, se pone el rosario de nuevo y se vuelve hacia Orochi y sus guerreros.

Leona- tengo una mejor idea… ¡destruiré los tesoros junto con sus portadores!

Leona levanta la Kusanagi no Tsurugi y ataca a Kyo, después toma la Kagami no Yata y va atrás Chizuru, por último, con la Yasakani no Magatana lanza un ataque contra Iori, el Sacred Tresure Team cayó lentamente al suelo, mientras que Orochi se reía, lo único que podía detenerlo ya no existía… al menos eso fue lo que pensó, ya que, el Sacred Tresure Team se levantó rápidamente y atacó a cada uno de los guerreros de Orochi, dejando sólo de pie a Orochi y a Goenitz.

Goenitz- ¿Qué significa esto Leona?

Leona- nunca confíes en un loto blanco, ya que ¡te puede apuñalar por la espalda!

Goenitz- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Se supone que debes tomar el lugar de tu padre!

Leona- ¿crees que me uniría a lo que más me ha causado dolor y sufrimiento? ¡Si pensaste eso, en verdad estás loco!

Leona lanzó fuego azul y se lanzó sobre Goenitz. Una batalla campal comenzó, Kyo, Iori y Chizuru comenzaron a atacar a Orochi, pero este bloqueaba, o se alejaba de ellos, Leona dejó fuera de combate a Goenitz y fue con el Sacred Tresure Team para ayudarles, Chizuru, con la habilidad del espejo comenzó a distraer a Orochi, haciendo que los reflejos de Iori, Kyo y Leona se vieran en diferentes direcciones, haciendo que Orochi se confundiera y atacara los reflejos, en ese momento, un ataque combinado de tres fuegos llegó y ataco directamente a Orochi, haciendo que este perdiera el control por un momento.

Leona- es ahora o nunca ¡hay que ejecutar la técnica del Loto Blanco!

Kyo- ¿estás segura de ello?

Leona- es nuestra oportunidad, Orochi está confuso por el ataque que le lanzamos, si se recupera, no podremos hacer nada

Iori- y ¿si fallas?

Leona- no te preocupes, estoy lista para morir, para eso fui entrenada

Leona estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, eso hizo que el Sacred Tresure Team confiara, así que se prepararon para el ataque final, pero, se habían tarado mucho en discutirlo y eso hizo que Orochi se recuperara rápidamente. El demonio les lanzó un ataque, haciendo que los cuatro jóvenes retrocedieran.

Kyo- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Leona- discutimos mucho tiempo y el monstro se recupero más rápido de lo que esperaba

Chizuru- ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

En ese momento, Iori comienza a perder el control y comienza a atacar a sus compañeros, Orochi se estaba apoderando de él, Kyo, Chizuru y Leona evitavan pelear con Iori para no lastimarlo, pero, este se volvía más y más violento a tal grado que sus ataques eran más poderosos, Orochi se reía de la suerte de los heroes, pero, él no pudo percatarse que Lena se fue sobre Iori ¿qué era lo que planeaba hacer?

Leona-¡Mirame Iori-san!

Iori se quito de esncima a Leona y fue a atacarla, estaba encima de ella y estaba a punto de matarla, hasta que ella grito.

Leona-¡mirame Yagami!

Iori vio a los ojos a Leona, la cual hizo que Orochi saliera de su mente y volviera a la normalidad, haciendo que el demonio se enojara y lanzara ataque hacia los heroes, Leona tomo la cabeza de Iori e hizo que su energía se regenerara, los jóvenes se emnatenían fuera del alcance de Orochi para poder maquilar un plan.

Kyo- este sujeto no se dará por vencido fácilmente ¡debemos hacer algo rápido!

Iori- Kusanagi ¿recuerdas cómo lo detuvimos la última vez?

Kyo- ¿quieres decir que…? ¡Estas loco, aquella vez casi te mato!

Iori- es la única forma de distraerlo

Leona- no exactamente, esto es lo que haremos…

Orochi lanzó otro ataque contra los jóvenes, pero, estos lo esquivaron y corrieron hacía Orochi, Iori y Kyo, con el poder de las llamas hicieron un ataque combinado como el de antes, Orochi, ya se había preparado para bloquearlo, pero, Yagami y Kusanagi se detuvieron y Leona salió de entre el ataque y congeló la sangre de Orochi haciendo que el demonio quedara inmóvil.

Leona ¡ahora Chizuru-sama!

Chizuru utilizó el espejo para atrapar a Orochi, Iori y Kyo se pusieron detrás de Leona, la cual se había arrodillado en el suelo, en la espera de las llamas, Kusanagi y Yagami lanzaron sus respectivas llamas por el suelo, Leona las tomó y las purificó, convirtiendo el fuego Kusanagi en llamas divinas y las llamas Yagami en agua sagrada, cuando Orochi estaba completamente atrapado por el espejo de Yata, Leona lanzó el ataque del Loto Blanco, las llamas y el agua formaron los pétalos de la flor, el agua congeló a Orochi y el fuego lo destruyó para siempre, el impactó fue tan grande que los jóvenes guerreros salieron disparados, en el proceso, el corazón de Leona se detuvo, como si le hubiera dado un infarto y cayó inconsciente. En ese momento, los lados Orochi de cada guerrero se desprendió de ellos y se convirtieron en polvo, así como el lado Orochi de Iori y Leona, en ese momento, Goenitz recobró la conciencia y vio como Orochi fue destruido, provocando que su sangre hirviera.

Goenitz- ¿¡qué han hecho! ¡Destruyeron a mi señor Orochi-sama!

Goenitz se levantó furioso, Iori Kyo y Chizuru, vieron a Goenitz correr hacía ellos, pero, se paso de largo, su objetivo no eran ellos, sino Leona, Goenitz tomo a Leona por el cuello.

Goenitz- ¡estúpida mujer! ¡Pagarás caro lo que hiciste!

Kyo Chizuru e Iori intentaron detener a Goenitz- pero, este les lanzó varios huracanes para impedirles el paso, Goenitz iba a ejecutar el último ataque sobre Leona. Pero algo inesperado pasó…

Leona- (aun no deseo morir, ¡quiero vivir! Quiero vivir para él, ¡Debo vivir por mis amigos, por mi padre! Por… Iori)

Leona abrió los ojos, en su frente se dibujó la anhelada estrella desterrada, el cuerpo de Leona comenzó a elevarse, su traje azul se convirtió en un hermoso kimono blanco, su cabello se soltó en el proceso y se hizo más largo, de tal forma que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, Iori, Kyo y Chizuru se asombraron por lo que estaban presenciando, Goenitz sintió temor, pero no le importó y trato de atacar a Leona, pero, esta extendió los brazos y en un susurro dijo…

Leona- Ryuusei

En ese momento, un millón de estrellas fugases atacaron a Goenitz destruyéndolo para siempre, Leona se volvió hacia el Sacred Tresure Team, les dio una sonrisa cálida y se desvaneció, su cuerpo comenzó a caer impactándose fuertemente en el suelo, Iori, Kyo y Chizuru corrieron hacia donde estaba Leona, ella había vuelto a la normalidad, el traje de los Orochis, pero, algo había cambiado, su cabello era más largo, de tal forma que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los glúteos, Iori se acercó a ella y la tomo en sus brazos.

Kyo- vencimos a Orochi, para siempre

Chizuru- pero ¿a qué costo? (sollozando) Leona-san dio su vida para destruir a ese monstro

Chizuru quiso acompañar a Iori, pero, Kyo la detuvo diciéndole que debían dejarlo solo, estaban por irse cuando escucharon la voz del pelirrojo.

Iori- una vez… una vez ella me preguntó que qué haría si ella estuviera muerta

Chizuru- Iori-san…

Iori- yo nunca le pude contestar, pero, me hubiera gustado que ella supiera que, si ella muriera… me gustaría morir para estar a su lado

Cuando Iori finalizó su frase, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el rostro sin vida de Leona, la abrazó fuertemente, pero vio algo que llamó su atención, frente a él estaba Leona Ryuusei, Kyo y Chizuru se asombraron al verla, pero sobre todo cuando habló.

Leona Ryuusei- la profecía se ha cumplido, Orochi fue destruido y haz sido liberado de la maldición de Orochi

Kyo- (molesto) ¿eso era lo único que te importaba Ryuusei? ¡Que se cumpliera la estúpida profecía sin importarte el daño que le causaras a tu propia sangre!

Iori- Kusanagi tiene razón, (levanta la vista y ve a los ojos a la confundida Diosa) Sólo te importaba que ella te vengara, pero a ti ella no te importó ¡eres una egoísta!

Leona Ryuusei- ella te salvó de una muerte temprana, deberías estar agradecido

Iori- ¿agradecido? ¡Por ti se fue mi razón de vivir! ¿De qué me sirve tener más tiempo de vida, si no la puedo disfrutar con la persona que amo?

Las palabras de Iori parecían tener un efecto en la Diosa, Leona Ryuusei vio con atención a Iori y a Leona, eso le hizo recordar el momento de su muerte, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la deidad.

Leona Ryuusei- después de que el padre de Gaidel muriera, me sentía mal, porque pensaba que había perdido toda esperanza, pero, justamente, antes de morir, volví a sentir ese sentimiento que se había marchado con mi esposo, cuando estaba por morir, morí en los brazos de él, él supo lo que sentía por él, pero, nunca se lo dije, en cambio, él se despidió de mi con un beso, yo morí con una sonrisa, pero, me dolía saber que nunca podríamos estar juntos, y ahora, la historia se vuelve a repetir, pero no conmigo, ni con Soushiro Yasakani, sino con nuestros sucesores

El Sacred Tresure Team no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Ryuusei se había enamorado de un antepasado de Iori, pero, por desgracia, ella murió antes de, Iori se sentía mal, porque él nunca supo lo que Leona sentía por él, hasta que, en las lunas del espejo principal se vieron los reflejos de Layla y Lynn.

Layla- sabemos lo que piensas Yagami-san, y cómo ya te había dicho Chizuru-sama, nosotras representábamos dos sentimientos de Leona-san

Iori- pero, ¿cómo sé que sentimiento representa cada quien?

Layla, eso es muy sencillo, adelante Lynn

Lynn se suelta el cabello y se lo amarra en una coleta, haciendo que se viera exactamente igual a Leona.

Lynn- es por esto que había veces que me veías como Leona, porque yo soy la que representa lo que siente por ti ¿ya olvidaste cómo era yo contigo? Yo era así, porque era el amor que Leona-san sentía por ti

Layla- en cambio yo, yo no soy exactamente igual a Leona, puesto que represento el sentimiento opuesto al amor, yo soy el odio, por eso, yo te trataba mal

Leona- Ryuusei- me gustaría hacer algo por ti Iori-san, pero, no puedo hacerlo

-tal vez tu no, pero yo sí

De una de las lunas del espejo salió Hoshi, todos se sorprendieron al ver a la hermana de Orochi en persona.

Chizuru- ¡Hoshi-sama!

Hoshi- he visto lo que ha pasado, y me han conmovido, en agradecimiento por detener a mi hermano haré lo que en este momento desean sus corazones

Leona Ryuusei- pero abuela, eso es imposible

Hoshi- todo es posible ¿sabes quién era tu madre?

Leona Ryuusei- ¿mi madre?

Hoshi- tu madre era Okuni

Kyo- ¿la Diosa de la vida y el destino?

Hoshi extendió la mano y de la otra luna del espejo salió Okuni, la cual fue y abrazó a su hija.

Okuni- perdona que te lo haya ocultado todo este tiempo, pero, era necesario, para un suceso como este, aun no es el tiempo para que ella se marche, aun tiene mucho que vivir, y justamente, tú (viendo a Iori) estas en ese destino

Hoshi puso su mano en uno de los picos de la estrella en la frente de Leona, así también lo hizo Okuni y Leona Ryuusei, Layla y Lynn pusieron sus manos en el último pico, el lugar fue inundado por una luz brillante, la cual desapareció lentamente. Las cinco mujeres se despidieron del Sacred Tresure Team, diciendo que aunque Orochi había sido destruido, todavía había amenazas en el mundo y que era su deber detenerlos, las mujeres entraron al espejo principal y desaparecieron, Iori dejo de ver el espejo y se volvió a ver a Leona, la cual se levantó para capturar los labios del pelirrojo, en un tierno beso, el cual se volvió apasionado, Iori se separo de ella lentamente, y después la abrazó fuertemente.

Kyo- al fin, todo ha terminado, pero, con un final feliz ¿no lo crees Chizuru-san?

Chizuru- así deben ser las cosas Kyo-san

Un año después

Ha pasado un año desde que Orochi fue destruido, Nadie recuerda lo que pasó en el torneo del año pasado, ya que Leona se encargó de eso, los únicos que lo recuerdan son ella y el Sacred Tresure Team. Ahora, se está llevando un nuevo torneo, al parecer son las semifinales, el equipo que gane se enfrentará al Japan team, del lado Izquierdo se encuentra Leona, con su traje del año pasado y del otro lado, Iori está de pie, mientras observa detenidamente a la peli azulada, él también traía su traje del año pasado, este era el combate final, Ralf había sido vencido por Vice en el primer Round, Clark había vencido a Vice y a Mature pero, Yagami lo venció en el cuarto, la quinta y última pelea ya había transcurrido, Iori y Leona tenían la misma cantidad de energía, lo que significaba que el siguiente ataque definiría todo.

Leona- esto es lo que he estado esperando todo el torneo

Iori- yo también

Iori emana fuego púrpura, mientras que Leona, mostraba sus llamas azules, ignorando la campana que había anunciado el empate, ambos se lanzan el uno contra el otro.

Leona- ("los amantes…)

Iori- (…siempre son los mejores rivales")

La escena cambia para mostrar el cielo nocturno en donde está la luna en cuarto menguante y a lado de ella una brillante estrella de cuatro picos.

SE ACABO! bueno este es el final de KOF RYUUSEI, espero que les haya gustado y muchos agradecimientos a las siguientes personas...

**Ralf Jones: **Gracias por tan buenos consejos y te prometo que será mi última historia con dialogos así (aveces los pongo así porque no sé quien dijo que cosa)

**GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nd**: Gracias por decir que te gustó mi historia y que te hayas divertido con ella, estoy planeando hacerte algo bonito, pero tenme paciencia niña

**Angelzk: **Gracias por acompañarme en cada capítulo y por dejarme tan buenos comentarios, eres genial chico

**Yagami Sparda: **Sólo me comentó una vez, pero, gracias por considedar esta historia como una de tus favoritas y a mi como autora, de verdad gracias

**Ikari Leona: **Bueno, ella no leyó la historia, pero, es para que sepa que la quiero mucho y que no me he olvidado de ella, sigue con tu prollectos linda

**Luigipark: **gracias por tus historias y por ser un gran amigo, recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees, sigue escribiendo

**Pziikolok d' Yagami:** te agradesco por agregarme como tu autora favorita y a esta historia como una de tus consentidas, de verdad gracias!

Y un agradecimiento especial a todos los que me faltaro y agregaron esta historia como favorita y a su servidora como autora, estoy en planeacion de nuevos proyectos así que tienen Vika para rato OK ahora si puedo decir

SAYONARA Y ARIGATOU!


End file.
